L'Ange Noir
by Yazrael
Summary: De l'action ? Check ! De l'amitié ? Check ! Un anti-héros ? Check ! De l'originalité ? Check ! De la magie ? Check ! Bon ben il me manque plus que des lecteurs et lectrices Résumé à l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé**: L'action se passe en 2023, le personnage principal, Lloyd Harshad, est en septième année à Poudlard. Serpentard de son état, il se sert de sa ruse pour absolument tout, narguer son rival James Potter, manipuler les membres de son dortoir, et occasionnellement, tuer Harry Potter et son filleul Ted Lupin, du moins il essai. Il enchaine donc les recherches, les entrainements, et les cambriolages pour se rendre à la hauteur de ses espérances. Au cours de ses multiples aventures, il croisera et s'associera avec autant de personnages inimaginables et redoutés qu'il pourra, cela passera de son vampire de mentor, à la descendance de Greyback, et même le mage noir le plus craint, et mort qui plus est, viendra lui rendre visite. Il y a de quoi se mettre en appétit là, non ?

**Disclamer**: L'univers appartient à Rowling et quelques structures qui font du business, je ne suis propriétaire que de cette histoire.

Au passage, laissez une petite review, même négative. Je suis comme un bébé qu'on allaite. Si on ne me donne pas de reviews, je meurs de faim. Vous n'allez pas tuer un nourrisson quand même ?

Bonne lecture

* * *

L'homme le fixait, imperturbable. Il était pourtant menacé, ligoté, et serait certainement mort avant la fin du chapitre. La pièce était en ruine. Comme si un ouragan y avait été emprisonné et avait frappé dans chaque recoin de sa cellule. La bibliothèque était renversée, le bureau cassé en deux, la moitié des tiroirs ouverts, le parquet avait été arraché, et divers bibelots et statues faisaient office de gravats. La scène ressemblait plus à un reliquat d'une catastrophe naturelle qu'à un champ de bataille. Seules les fenêtres ensorcelées étaient intactes, et laissaient entrevoir la demi-lune, mais aucun Moldu n'aurait pu dire ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la maison.

Au milieu de ce décor chaotique se tenait un jeune homme, droit et fier comme un hippogriffe, baguette à la main, hésitant à prononcer la formule fatale face à sa victime. L'adolescent, à peine majeur, semblait indécis quant au sort du maître des lieux.

Après une minute de silence, les yeux dans les yeux, chacun guettant le moindre mouvement de son adversaire, l'homme à terre se mit à parler, confiant pour son avenir.

– Ce n'est pas si facile que ça en a l'air, de tuer quelqu'un.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, dans le doute. L'homme trouva dans cette confusion un moyen de renverser la situation. Il continua :

– Tu t'es sur-estimé mon garçon. Il faut être prêt pour accomplir un tel acte.

Il raffermit les doigts sur sa baguette, faisant semblant d'écouter les paroles de cet homme.

Et s'il ne le tuait pas... Après tout, comment pourrait-il regarder un enfant en face alors que l'homme qu'il avait tué aurait pu être son père ? Mais il avait percé son déguisement et vu son visage, s'il ne le faisait pas, il serait poursuivi. Un sort d'amnésie alors ? Il chassa l'idée d'un battement de paupière, les Aurors découvriraient vite l'utilisation de l'Oubliette. Ils n'étaient pas encore incapables. Que se passait-il ? Il avait déjà tué avant. Mais cette fois, il n'agissait pas par vengeance ou par défense, mais pour son intérêt. Qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ? On passe d'un acte de violence légitime à un acte gratuit, voilà où ça bloquait ! Pourquoi ne pas l'empoisonner ? Il était chez un sorcier, il pouvait rapidement improviser une mixture meurtrière en mélangeant de la bile de serpent et des œufs de Doxys. Il souffla. Il n'avait que deux mots à dire, six syllabes, puis partir. Ce n'était pas moldu ! Quelle angoisse ! Tout ça pour un bézoard, heureusement, pas n'importe lequel.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite pierre en or pur. L'homme arrêta son monologue quelques secondes.

– Avoir tout saccagé pour cette broutille, dit-il lentement. Tu n'en tireras pas dix gallions mon garçon.

– Ne me prends pas pour un abruti, le coupa-t-il. Je connais parfaitement la valeur de ce trésor,

et ses propriétés magiques surtout.

L'homme eut un sursaut qui aurait pu suffire à le relever, s'il n'était pas abasourdi.

– Comme … comment ça ?

– Un bézoard doré... Le plus précieux des antidotes. Et accessoirement, le dernier composant pour ma potion. Pensais-tu avoir à faire à un voleur de seconde zone ? se moqua-t-il.

L'autre perdit son sourire et ses couleurs le temps d'évaluer les connaissances de son nouvel ennemi.

– Au final, tu es l'abruti de l'histoire. Posséder cet item magique depuis tant d'années, alors qu'entre mes mains, elle sera transformée et ingurgitée en un mois.

– La potion... tu aurais réussi à faire cette fameuse potion. C'est impossible ! Même Nicolas Flamel est mort avant d'avoir trouvé la composition de cette potion.

L'autre renifla de dédain.

– Et pourtant ce n'était pas le temps qui lui a manqué à cet alchimiste gâteux.

Les deux interlocuteurs se dévisagèrent.

– Qui es-tu ?

Cette question le surprit. « Est-ce que je lui dis ? Si je le fais, cela entraîne le fait de devoir obligatoirement le tuer. Pour poser une telle question, il devait sûrement y avoir un mouchard quelque part. »

Il lança un sort de détection avancé, il y avait une caméra moldue cachée dans la lampe du bureau. Il jeta un sort sur l'objet, une fumée opaque en sortit. Tout ce qui avait pu être enregistré était devenu illisible, pour plus de sûreté, il émit une onde de choc de sa baguette qui propulsa la preuve numérique contre le mur. Mieux valait ne pas sous-estimer les autorités et leur modernité.

L'homme profita de cet instant d'inattention, se releva d'un bond, attira sa baguette d'un _Accio_, et lança un _Impedimenta_. Lloyd fut projeté. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'écraser contre la cloison qu'il reçut un autre maléfice.

Il pesta. La magie sans baguette. Il s'était fait piéger comme un débutant. Les sorciers ayant assez de puissance pour l'utiliser efficacement était rares, néanmoins il s'en voulait d'un tel manque de prudence. Son orgueil avait pris un sacré coup, la douleur de son dos était bénigne en comparaison.

Désormais, la situation était inversée. Lui au sol, et sa victime debout, plutôt en forme pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait agresser.

– Tu penses trop, ça te conduira à ta perte. Tu aurais dû me tuer au lieu de mesurer le pour et le contre.

Il aurait pu se sentir vexé s'il n'était pas menacé. Il sourit, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il aimait être en difficulté, et accessoirement faire enrager ses ennemis. Enfin, il ne risquait pas grand-chose tant qu'il avait sa baguette en main. Et comble de l'ironie, son adversaire lui disait comment commettre un meurtre élémentaire. Il réfléchissait trop, par habitude, il retournait un sujet et imaginait toutes les fins possible. Après tout, quel intérêt avait-il à se demander s'il pourrait regarder un enfant après un tel acte ? Ou si cet homme avait une famille qui allait le pleurer ? Quant à sa conscience, elle n'existait plus depuis trois ans...

L'homme s'apprêtait à ré-attaquer, et il devait à tout prix l'éviter s'il ne voulait pas subir l'impardonnable. Il sortit de sa transe, décidément, il pensait trop pour son propre bien. Il se releva, et émit une immense illusion. Ce qui était bien, c'est qu'énormément de choses pouvaient se passer en six syllabes.

L'_Avada Kedavra_ atteignit son ombre alors qu'il sautait sur le côté, invisible à son adversaire. Il se retourna et vit son double allongé les yeux vides fixaient sur lui. L'autre s'était un peu relâché. Il décida de lui faire une petite frayeur. Il lui avait tenté de trancher son âme tout de même, ça se payait. En restant imperceptible, il agita sa baguette lentement.

Son illusion se releva, et jugea son assassin de son regard morbide. L'homme recula précipitamment. Ses couleurs s'échappèrent et le laissèrent seul face à son crime. Il envoya quelques sorts au hasard qui n'eurent aucun effet. Il l'agita une nouvelle fois en dessinant un X. L'un des murs s'assombrit, et des tentacules ténébreuses assaillirent le fantôme qui faiblit sous les coups de fouet.

Lloyd écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, il ne savait pas quelle magie utilisait sa victime, mais elle était redoutable ! Intuitivement, il lança un sort. Une gargouille apparut au-dessus de sa tête et écrasa l'homme. L'enchantement fut brisé, et l'illusion continua sa route vers son bourreau à présent terrifié. Il ne ressentait presque pas la douleur, dévorant ce qu'il craignait de ses pupilles dilatées.

Dans l'ombre, le garçon ricana. Il réapparut en face de sa victime et son illusion se dissipa. D'une métamorphose, il changea la gargouille en python, qui s'enroula aussitôt sur le corps de l'homme, qui ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui se passait, les informations se bousculant sans arriver à s'affirmer.

Il fallait avouer qu'il s'était très bien débrouillé pour rattraper son inattention. Il était un expert en duel et cherchait toujours à innover. Néanmoins, il ne combattait ainsi qu'en de rares occasions, comme quand cela pouvait sauver sa vie ou sa liberté par exemple. Il ne fallait pas donner un nom à ses techniques de duel, bien qu'il ne soit ni le premier ni le dernier à se défendre différemment. Les duellistes se défendant comme lui devait se compter sur les doigts de la main d'un manchot. Ils mouraient tous prématurément, étant des symboles à éliminer, qu'ils soient mages blancs ou noirs. Dumbledore était le parfait modèle pour confirmer la règle, le génie de la magie qui avait révolutionné l'usage d'une baguette face aux sorciers dangereux. Le ministère surveillait tout magicien capable de devenir une menace depuis Voldemort. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne montrait pas son potentiel en cours. Lâche ? Non, il préférait le terme préventif. À Poudlard, il se contentait de faire comme tout le monde : on envoie un sortilège, on bloque, et on recommence. Impossible de faire plus limité en magie que l'enseignement approuvé par le gouvernement, pourtant, le monde était vaste, la magie pleine de ressources inconnues pour la plupart des humains, et Le Chicaneur repoussait encore ces limites en dévoilant son nouveau titre :_ Le Manoir des Malefoy envahi par les Joncheruines._ Heureusement que Potter était là, en parfait rival, pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, sinon il ne retournerait pas passer ses ASPICs cette année.

Il sortit de ses pensées. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se ressasser des anecdotes futiles, pas dans une situation comme celle-ci.

Il s'avança tel un vampire devant sa proie misérablement immobilisée.

– Tu as raison, déclara-t-il, je réfléchis trop...

L'homme ne semblait pas l'écouter, il voyait déjà la lumière au bout du tunnel. Par exaspération, il ressortit le bézoard doré de sa poche et le mit sous ses yeux. La moindre des choses aurait été d'avoir une réaction, pour le plaisir du truand. Il remua les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il devrait se contentait de ça. Il aurait apprécié qu'on lui explique de quelle magie se servait cet homme, mais le chercheur devant lui n'aurait rien dévoiler. Son secret partirait donc avec lui.

– Tant pis, merci pour tout... il attendit quelques secondes, le temps de rassembler son courage. _Avada Kedavra_ !

Le serpent disparut, l'homme s'effondra.

– Ça fait moins mal que la première fois, constata-t-il.

Sentir un pouvoir venu du fin fond du cœur se propulser de son bras pour s'écraser sur un être vivant avait quelque chose de libérateur. Comme s'il vomissait une haine refoulée en lui. Normal que certaines personnes y prennent goût. À son premier sort impardonnable, son bras l'avait brûlé quelques jours. C'était sûrement dû à un excès de magie noire. C'était un peu comme l'alcool, la première bouteille vous faisait souffrir, mais avec le temps on oubliait la douleur et on mesurait.

Il ouvrit son blouson et retira une fiole remplie d'une de ses poches intérieures. Il mit le bézoard dans le récipient, et secoua la mixture. De fines bulles jaillirent. La potion rendait la pierre effervescente. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre qu'elle se dissolve totalement.

Il remit le flacon dans sa poche et sortit de la maison. Le ciel rougit de colère en le voyant partir comme si de rien n'était.

Le ventre du jeune homme grogna. Il se rappela qu'il avait oublié un détail. Il retourna donc dans la demeure, salua en passant une vielle voisine qui ouvrait ses volets, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. La maison était enchantée pour que les Moldus n'en aient aucun souvenir. La femme se souviendra seulement qu'une personne était passée très tôt, mais serait incapable de dire ne serait-ce que le sexe de l'inconnu. Encore mieux, elle pourrait le confondre avec une de ses connaissances.

Il alla dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, fouilla dans les restes du bureau pour y trouver un porte-monnaie contenant de l'argent sorcier et moldu. Il considéra les quelques livres intacts, aucun n'était d'intérêt. Il repassa devant le cadavre. Il se retourna et prit la baguette du défunt d'un _Accio_.

– Au fait, je m'appelle Lloyd Harshad, ironisa-t-il. Ce fut un plaisir.

Le ciel se calma et perdit de ses couleurs, une nouvelle journée naissait.

Lloyd regarda sa montre. Il n'était pas encore huit heures. Il soupira. On était le premier septembre, il devait prendre le Poudlard Express dans trois heures. Il aurait préféré que l'école se modernise, mais les avions enchantés n'étaient pas encore au point. C'était un certain Arthur Weasley qui s'occupait de cette recherche, d'après la Gazette.

Les vacances étaient terminées. Heureusement qu'il avait rempli ses journées à merveille. Il avait fait le tour d'Europe, visité les plus grandes bibliothèques et musées, et cambriolé ceux qui l'intéressaient la nuit. Il tenait à présent en sa possession de nombreux livres sorciers n'ayant plus de dates, et précieux, à rendre la réserve de Poudlard ringarde, ainsi que des items magiques presque légendaires. Il conservait la plupart secrètement, mais il lui arrivait d'en revendre pour une valeur se calculant en sortilèges scientifiques.

Il n'y avait eu que très peu de risques. Une fausse identité, quelques rituels qu'il avait appris dans des livres pour passer à travers les protections magiques, des sorts de confusion aux gardes, et le travail était à moitié fait. Le monde sorcier se préoccupait peu de son histoire magique, s'il n'y avait que des fantômes comme professeurs aussi... Il ne retiendrait qu'une révolution gobeline. Quoique depuis le changement de direction du ministère, il était plus vigilant. La nouvelle ministre était très attachée aux livres, elle semblait liée à tous ces bouquins. Le ministère anglais se mêlait de l'enquête depuis que les autorités allemandes avait prouvé que la baguette avait été créée par Ollivander. Une écharde de sa baguette était tombé durant une de ses infractions, du bois d'if. Il n'avait fallu qu'un examen pour contacter le marchand. Il avait eu de la chance, le fils Ollivander était moins mystique, et moins expérimenté. Il n'avait pas pu les renseigner sur le propriétaire exact. Et au final, c'était un jeune Auror prometteur qui avait été chargé de l'affaire.

Il commanda un morning-burger et s'installa. Il eut le privilège de s'assoir près des habitués. Un garçon de douze ans obèse, s'empiffrant de frites saignantes de ketchup, et sa grand-mère, qui racontait sa vie soporifique à tous ceux qui ne voulaient pas l'entendre.

Le garçonnet avait déjà fini de tout engloutir sous les acclamations de la femme qui vantait l'appétit de son petit-fils.

On le servit. Il regarda son plat assaisonné de nostalgie. Vivement qu'il retourne à Poudlard pour manger de la nourriture saine. L'école de sorcellerie, le seul lieu épargnait par les multinationales, pensa-t-il avec sarcasme.

Il mastiqua son petit déjeuner quand il croisa le regard envieux du garçon à coté de lui. Cela lui fit vaguement penser à un saint-Bernard quémandant, les bajoues pendantes.

Il grogna, jeta son casse-croute, et se leva.

L'animal aboya de remerciement, tout en dévorant sa nouvelle gamelle, sous les recommandations de sa maîtresse.

Il alla aux toilettes, en songeant qu'il aurait pu mettre quelques gouttes de sa potion à base d'héroïne pour dompter la bête.

Il ouvrit son blouson, et sortit la fiole. Le bézoard doré avait rapidement fondu.

Il prit une seringue, aspira dix millilitres, et se les injecta dans le bras. L'antipoison ne serait efficace qu'en rentrant directement dans le sang. Il devrait prendre une dose chaque jour durant un mois. La poisse !

Le bézoard doré soignait d'absolument tous les poisons sans exception. Si son traitement d'un mois fonctionnait, il serait immunisé à vie. N'est-ce pas suffisant pour retrouver un semblant de sourire quand viendra l'heure de la piqûre ?

Sa vue se brouilla quelques minutes. Son organisme devait s'habituer à la potion.

Il se dévisagea dans la glace. Un jeune homme au visage fin se tenait faiblement à l'évier devant lui. Des cheveux courts et noirs de jais, s'accordaient avec son teint foncé, et des yeux bleus qui ressortaient sur sa peau bronzée. Il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue. Il souffla et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

Son visage, sa carrure, et son âge se modifièrent. Il se transforma en un homme blanc musclé à la mâchoire carrée, avec des yeux d'un marron banal, et des cheveux châtains. Son regard fut plus brutal et moins intelligent. Le physique des personnes qu'on évite.

Des sueurs froides coulèrent dans son dos. Il frémit. Son intuition ne se trompait quasiment jamais. Il sentait une menace s'approcher. Le corps de l'homme avait dû être trouvé à présent, la Gazette allait être informée dans l'après-midi, et demain paraitra un long article l'accusant d'être un tortionnaire.

Un vieil homme entra à son tour dans les toilettes. Il s'appuyait sur sa canne et avançait très lentement, mais sans difficulté.

Lloyd se prépara à sortir de la pièce, mais l'extrémité d'une baguette sur sa nuque le convainquit de ne pas franchir la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, pour s'apercevoir que le vieillard avait laissé place à un homme d'une bonne vingtaine d'années.

– Vous êtes en état d'arrestation...

– Et pour quelle raison je vous prie ? Il ne serait pas bon de savoir que les Aurors fassent des excès de zèle, déclara Lloyd calmement en répertoriant toutes les possibilités qui s'ouvrait à lui.

– Vous êtes suspecté de meurtre, et d'être le fameux Arsène Lupin dont parlent les journaux.

– Rien que ça. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?

Il enfonça un peu plus sa baguette.

– Je suis déjà sûr de tenir un assassin. Les Moldus ont des techniques d'investigations pratiques, et vous avez gardé l'odeur de Mr Diamond sur vous. Un charme hyper-sensoriel pour vous pister a suffi. Pour ce qui est des vols, qu'importe comment on vous nomme, je suis le seul Lupin. Où est votre baguette ? Ne la sortez pas ! Montrez-moi la poche.

Lloyd ne cherchait plus à comprendre ce que lui disait cet Auror, la potion l'embrouillait encore légèrement, mais il allait devoir agir, agir très vite. La baguette du cadavre allait servir plus tôt que prévu.

Il montra la poche arrière de son jean. L'homme lui prit celle de Diamond. Doucement, il fit glisser sa baguette de son avant-bras.

Il vit par le reflet que l'homme transformait un paquet de mouchoir en Portoloin avec la baguette de Diamond, sûrement pour aller directement au ministère. Ce type était vraiment doué s'il réussissait à maîtriser une baguette inconnue, et en même temps, le tenir en respect de sa vraie baguette.

Il n'avait plus le choix, sa seule chance était le sort de la rafale, ou il allait faire une visite gratuite à Azkaban.

Il tourna sur lui même comme pour transplaner, en soulevant son arme. L'homme fut projeté sur un mur, la tuyauterie explosa, une mini tornade se répandit en préservant son invocateur. Celui-ci se précipita vers la sortie. Dans le fast-food, des badauds s'agglutinaient vers la source du bruit. Il remarqua que la grand-mère, le petit-fils et la serveuse en faisait partie. Il transforma une table en manticore et une autre en chimère sous leurs yeux. Le ministère allait ainsi être dans l'urgence, et sera trop surchargé pour le poursuivre encore longtemps. Et ils seraient dans l'obligation de supprimer les souvenirs de tous les témoins oculaires, et donc de ceux qui l'avaient vu sous son physique normal.

Les deux créatures se mirent à tout détruire. Elles pouvaient s'attaquer à toute la ville si elles le désiraient, il ne les retiendrait pas.

Il s'élança dans la rue. La discrétion ne comptait plus.

– _Incarcerem_ !

Il tomba à la renverse, ligoté. L'Auror avait pu s'échapper de son ouragan magique et le coursait.

Plus collant qu'une sangsue, cet Auror prometteur. Lloyd métamorphosa les cordes en trois cobras qui écartèrent vivement les personnes trop curieuses. Il se releva et fit jaillir des flammes de sa baguette. Un homme carbonisé avait moins de chance de vous attraper.

L'Auror plongea, et essaya de le stupéfixer. Lui aussi avait conclu que peu importait la foule de personne ignorant tout de la magie, seul son but avait de l'importance.

Avec tout ce qu'il avait volé, Lloyd se doutait que la prime de la capture d'Arsène Lupin devait être élevée, mais de là à agir comme un hors-la-loi sorcier, cela l'impressionnait. Ce type n'était vraiment pas n'importe qui.

Il courut, l'Auror toujours derrière lui. Au fur et à mesure, des troupes de représentants du ministère transplanaient et se mettaient à sa poursuite, ou essayaient d'arranger les choses en ville, en contenant deux bêtes dévastatrices et quelques serpents par exemple.

Lloyd décida d'aller dans une rue encombrée où il y aurait des caméras de surveillance. Le travail des Oubliators n'en sera que plus rigoureux.

Il entendit de nouveaux ''pop'' sonores. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et constata qu'il était encerclé. La zone avait dû être enchantée pour qu'il ne puisse pas transplaner et les Moldus avaient été repoussés, ce qui permettait une liberté d'actions de la part des sorciers.

Il ne pourrait jamais résister face à une trentaine de personnes qualifiées pour stopper les criminels. Il allait devoir jouer une de ses dernières cartes, un atout majeur.

Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra de toutes ses forces. L'air du bout de sa baguette changea, littéralement. Il devait se dépêcher avant que les Aurors ne chargent. Il sentit sa baguette chauffer, comme si elle aussi ressentait l'effort à fournir. Il propagea son sort, qu'il passe entre les individus rassemblés, qu'il les encercle sadiquement. La dernière chose à faire était de se protéger, sinon, il était cuit. Un des hommes fit la sommation. Lloyd fendit l'air avec sa baguette et se créa un bouclier.

Les Aurors attaquèrent avec des sorts variés, pas toujours blancs, mais les étincelles, aussi magiques qu'elles soient, ne s'entendent pas avec le gaz. Le décor explosa en emportant les incorrigibles imprudents.

Lloyd était accroupi, complètement exténué. Tout autour de lui n'était que cris de terreur, feu et décombres, l'utopie de tout mage noir...

Il essaya de se relever, mais il rechuta, et tenta de reprendre des forces dans un abri de fortune en espérant que les Aurors mettront du temps à se remettre.

L'Auror qu'il avait rencontré dans les toilettes en décida autrement et courut vers lui. Comment avait-il été épargné, cela restait un mystère. Il le frappa au visage. Il ne répondit pas, il était trop épuisé.

– Salaud, regarde ce que tu as fait !

Il lui donna un coup de poing à la tempe, il s'effondra. Il était fichu. Sa seule compensation était de voir la fureur du héros du jour. Il sourit, ça avait toujours le don de mettre dans une rage folle. Il se reprit un coup. Sa tête se cogna contre le bitume. Il sentit un liquide poisseux couler le long de sa joue. La solution ! Il se pencha, quelques gouttes de sang ruisselèrent à sa bouche.

L'Auror le prit par le col, il plaça sa baguette sous sa gorge. Lloyd lui cracha le sang sur le visage. D'une formule, il aurait pu l'assommer, mais sa priorité était de s'échapper, et pour cela, il devait faire le plein d'énergie.

Il mordit sauvagement le mollet de son adversaire, qui l'envoya valser d'un sort.

Du sang plein la bouche, du sien et celui de l'Auror, il sortit d'une de ses poches intérieures une potion bleue, et la but. Au contact de ses lèvres rougies, l'infusion devint pourpre.

L'homme en face de lui s'écroula, alors que lui reprenait des forces. Il était un vrai cleptomane, pensa-t-il, il s'emparait même de la puissance des autres.

Le flacon vide devint un Portoloin et il disparut du paysage, en laissant ses vestiges à la ville.

Il réapparut derrière un arbre dans un parc du quartier de son enfance, dans la banlieue de Londres. Aussitôt, il déboucha et but deux autres élixirs pour se remettre sur pied. Des mères ronchonnèrent en le voyant faire. Il fit un geste grossier de la main. On pouvait le prendre pour un alcoolique, avec les évènements de ces dernières heures, peu lui importait. Il respira, son cœur ne s'arrêtant pas de trembler.

Il resta assit sur un banc, le temps de reprendre contenance. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas doué en occlumancie pour contrôler un peu mieux ses émotions, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Il attendit, voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas, il prit une potion tranquillisante, sous les exclamations de mères outrées d'un tel manque de retenue.

Il se leva enfin, et marcha jusqu'à trouver une ruelle dans la pénombre. Il regarda sa montre, il était dix heures moins le quart, il aurait juré plus.

Il disparut dans un ''pop'' étouffé. Il était maintenant dans un petit village près de la mer. Il s'avança sans un regard pour qui que ce soit. Il s'arrêta au bord de la falaise. Il sortit une rose blanche de sa poche et la laissa tomber dans l'eau, au milieu des roches rêches et des vagues violentes. Il partit comme il était venu.

Il transplana sur la voie 9 ¾, et alla se cacher dans les toilettes. Il se nettoya comme il put, guérit sa blessure, et reprit son physique habituel. Il repensa à l'Auror. Il s'était métamorphosé sans l'aide de sa baguette. S'il était un métamorphomage, il allait lui poser de nombreuses difficultés, déjà qu'il trouvait qu'il lui en avait causé assez...

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le rencontrait, il l'avait déjà poursuivi en Grèce, mais l'ampleur des dégâts et des risques n'était plus comparable.

Il se jeta un sortilège pour effacer son odeur et celle de Diamond. Le plus grand défaut que l'on a quand on se sent maître de la situation, était qu'on parlait, et on donnait la solution inconsciemment à son adversaire pour ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs. Lloyd n'échappait pas à cette règle.

Il décida de se changer ici, et sortit ses affaires réduites de sa poche. Il revêtit sa tenue verte et argent. Le Choixpeau avait hésité lors de sa première année avec Serdaigle, mais l'ambition et la ruse avait pris le dessus. La soif de savoir et la soif de pouvoir étaient très différentes.

Il retourna sur le quai et s'installa dans l'ombre. L'endroit était encore totalement vide. Il se mit à lire un de ses grimoires volés traitant de la magie bleue.

Lloyd connaissait sept types de magie différentes. La blanche et la noire étaient les plus courantes et la plupart des sorciers s'arrêtait à celles-là. Ensuite venait l'ancienne magie, qui connut son heure de gloire quand on a su comment Potter avait survécu. Lloyd n'avait aucun don pour l'ancienne magie, et ne faisait rien pour s'améliorer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se sacrifier pour protéger un enfant, même si ce dernier allait être traité comme le sauveur de l'Angleterre. Lloyd fonctionnait avec le cerveau, pas avec le cœur.

Les autres magies étaient beaucoup plus intéressantes, et pourtant très peu de personnes les connaissaient. Elles étaient cependant très proches de la magie basique, et nombreux seraient des mages s'ils faisaient le nécessaire.

La magie rouge, sûrement la plus repoussante. La magie du sang. Selon les ouvrages, cette magie fut créée par les Vampires Aztèques au XIII° siècle. Son utilisation se faisait sans baguette, ce qui expliquait son penchant pour cet art. Les Aztèques se servaient de ''l'eau précieuse'' des humains pour diverses potions, et se blessaient volontairement au combat pour décupler leurs pouvoirs. Il était rare que Lloyd ait recours à ces techniques, mais cela lui avait sauvé la mise à plusieurs reprises dans des situations critiques.

Après venait la magie verte, en symbiose avec la nature. Les sorciers doués en botanique et soins en créatures magiques étaient les plus à même de la maîtriser. Ancien art celtique, cette magie était basée sur le contrôle des plantes à des fins médicales ou guerrières, et permet d'être en paix avec les animaux. Lloyd n'aimait pas vraiment la verdure, qu'il trouvait plus comme une fioriture décorative et une ressource pour préparer les potions qu'une véritable science du magicien. Un peu comme les Moldus avec le pétrole, rien d'attirant, mais source d'énergie. Néanmoins, il avait dérobé dans un laboratoire illégal irlandais un torque. Il avait appris que ce collier d'or était un ornement symbolique des druides. Depuis, il le portait constamment, en ne sachant pas comment révéler ses propriétés magiques. Il l'avait cependant transformé en chaînette en argent, moins visible.

Ensuite venait la magie mauve, où il excellait. C'était en fait de l'alchimie avancée, la préparation de potions au plus haut degré. Sans doute la plus utile et la plus riche des magies car elle pouvait s'appuyer du sang, des plantes, et des sorts. La matière enseignée n'était qu'un dérivé, la différence était que l'une reproduisait, et l'autre créait. Cela demandait beaucoup de calculs et de connaissances sur les ingrédients, et de la pratique pour prévoir des réactions grâce à d'anciennes expériences. Lloyd travaillait sur la magie mauve depuis sa troisième année, il avait donc eu le temps d'amasser le savoir et les chaudrons fondus. Désormais, il ne se trompait jamais dans l'architecture de son chaudron, il inventait ses propres remèdes, qui avait fait leurs preuves dans la matinée. Une rumeur circulait, narrant que le créateur de cet art était un Européen de la Renaissance, qui révolutionna le monde sorcier par ses découvertes.

Et pour finir, la magie bleue, celle où il possédait le moins de renseignements, et pourtant y brillait autant qu'en magie violette. Personne ne connaissait l'origine exacte de cette magie. Si on écoutait le peu de gens ayant des informations à ce sujet, c'était Merlin lui-même qui en était le bâtisseur. Cet art était le cousin éloigné de la métamorphose. Il s'agissait d'invocation et du contrôle des éléments. Les techniques de combat de Lloyd s'établissait sur ces enchantements, il adorait invoquer des créatures vivantes, et narguer ses opposants avec des illusions. Il n'avait pas vraiment de talent avec les éléments, sauf l'eau, qu'il commençait à maîtriser depuis les vacances.

– Euh... excusez-moi...

Il referma vivement le livre et redressa la tête.

Un petit garçon seul le fixait avec des yeux implorants. Il ne devait avoir que onze ans, mais semblait plus jeune. Il portait une énorme valise qu'il soulevait avec peine de sa main gauche, et de l'autre main caressait un chaton blanc qui ressortait sur sa peau brune.

– Est-ce que je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ? continua-t-il timidement.

Il soupira. La gare était vide, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Personne n'était assez ignoble pour résister à un démon si charmeur. Même un mage noir psychotique aurait cédé.

Il acquiesça et retourna à sa lecture, l'enfant ne le vit pas ainsi. Il le détailla soigneusement, ses petites mains toujours sur son chat après s'être installé.

– Toi, tu es un sorcier ! déclara-t-il fièrement.

Il souffla. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas le luxe de s'offrir une patience de longue durée, c'était plus une qualité de Serdaigle.

– Moi c'est David, je suis un sorcier aussi. Mais je me suis habillé normalement pour venir ici. Comment tu as fait pour rester discret dans cette tenue ?

Apparemment, ce garçon n'ira pas à Serdaigle. Naïf comme un Pousouffle, têtu comme un Gryffondor.

Le petit garçon le poussa faiblement pour qu'il réponde.

Lloyd jeta un regard glacial au mioche qui se plia... de rire.

– Ma sœur fait la même tête quand je rentre dans sa chambre, s'égaya-t-il.

Ironie de la vie, il avait cambriolé des lieux surprotégés, tué un homme ce matin, mis une ville en panique sous le nez des Aurors, et n'était pas capable de faire taire un gosse. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il songe déjà à la retraite s'il se ramollissait autant.

– Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

Décision irrévocable, ce jeune homme ira à Gryffondor ou il n'était plus sorcier. Il consentit à répondre.

– Lloyd Harshad.

– Tu es un grand. Comment c'est Poudlard ?

Il se prêta au jeu et sourit.

– Tu es un né-moldu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit sautilla sur place, encouragé par le début de conversation.

– Oui. Alors, Poudlard ?

Tête de mule, tête de lion, aurait dit Tristan Trevithitch. Il rassembla ses idées, ce qu'avaient dit des élèves émerveillés le premier jour, et se jeta à l'eau.

– Poudlard... Quand tu verras apparaître pour la première fois cette école, tu croiras qu'une météorite brillante de vie s'est déposée près d'un sombre lac où se reflète toute la gloire du château... Puis, à l'intérieur, tu t'éblouiras devant les astres te surveillant du plafond comme des fées bienveillantes. Tu rêveras de la splendide alliance de toutes ces personnes souhaitant construire leur destinées. Et au bout d'un mois, tu oublieras mes paroles en espérant avec agacement l'arrivée de vacances mérités.

Le diablotin applaudit. Le mythe de Poudlard était resté intact.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a appris là-bas ?

Enfin une question intéressante. Il joua distraitement avec sa baguette sous des pupilles avides. Il demanda sa chaussure, l'enfant la lui tendit joyeusement en lui faisant promettre de la lui rendre en bon état.

La chaussure s'éloigna d'eux en sautant, sa couleur changeant à chaque fois qu'elle touchait le sol. Il secoua sa baguette comme pour chasser un insecte et la chaussure s'immobilisa pour se transformer en rose de plus d'un mètre de hauteur.

Il baissa la main, jusqu'à ce que la fleur soit totalement éclose, pour qu'une chouette miniature, de la taille d'un pouce, s'envole, des ailes d'argent rattachées à un corps de bronze. L'oiseau voleta en taquinant le chaton, puis se posa dans la main du propriétaire, pour finalement devenir une broche. La rose éclata et les pétales revinrent au pied du garçon sous leur forme initiale, un lacet plus court que l'autre, il fallait quand même de la matière pour fabriquer la broche.

Le jeune élève le regarda ébahi. Lloyd haussa un sourcil, et désigna la broche.

– Cadeau, dit-il simplement. Et il faut travailler très durement pour faire ce que je t'ai montré.

Il rouvrit son livre, pensant qu'il avait enfin réussi à avoir la paix.

Il avait gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre, et le diable ré-attaqua, prêt à lutter des heures pour obtenir tous les secrets de Lloyd.

La gare se remplissait paresseusement. Lloyd se leva, suivi de David Wayans, puisque tel était le nom du démon collant. Il rentra dans le train et prit le compartiment du fond. Il s'installa à son aise, et laissa le garçon se débrouiller pour hisser sa valise sur les filets.

Beaucoup de familles avaient du retard, et il manquait souvent un des adultes. Il devait y avoir quelques travaux imprévus dans une ville...

Il vit à travers la vitre une tête rousse pleine de vie trottiner derrière ses frères sans envie. Encore des Weasley, décidément la liste des nouveaux-nés de cette famille ne se terminera jamais, à moins qu'une génération soit stérile, et encore, ils procéderaient au clonage.

David allait reposer une question quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les Trévithitch. Ils portaient déjà leurs tenues de Serpentard. Leur cheveux blonds encadraient leurs visages fins. Ils semblaient apparentés aux Malefoy, mais ils étaient seulement d'origine finlandaise.

Tristan, nonchalamment épaulé à l'encadrement de la porte, fixa de ses yeux gris intrigués le garçon en jouant avec un Vif d'Or, la mode était revenue...

La fille, Astrée, ne s'en préoccupa pas et examina Lloyd, comme pour noter toute trace de changement. Elle était impassible, en parfaite occlumens. Lloyd regrettait d'avoir été la cause de ce manque de gaieté dans ses iris noisettes.

C'était en quatrième année, il était en plein deuil, un deuil dont il ne se remettait toujours pas aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait tout de suite intéressé, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que la majorité des garçons. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait choisie elle, peut-être qu'elle avait quelque chose qui lui ressemblait, ou était-ce le simple hasard, il ne savait pas encore.

Il avait ressenti un manque, qu'il avait voulu combler, par n'importe quel moyen. Il avait voulu, ou avait eu besoin, de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, se consoler. Seulement, il ne voulait pas d'une amie, mais d'un pantin. Et à l'époque, il ne savait pas faire l'Imperium.

Il l'avait droguée, et la dépendance fut telle qu'elle aurait fait tout ce qui était réalisable pour sa potion. Il l'avait rendue esclave, il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots. Il lui avait fait faire tant de tâches futiles qu'il en avait honte. Des devoirs, le couvrir lors de ses sorties nocturnes, ou simplement le faire rire. Remplir un gouffre qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus était peine perdue, il prit conscience de la gravité de la situation quand elle avait glissé une main sur son entrejambe en le suppliant de lui donner sa dose. Pris de remords, il essaya de la soigner. Il passa les vacances entières à chercher un remède à sa bêtise, en se faisant passer auprès des parents pour son meilleur ami, et occupa le manoir des Trévithitch.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il rencontra Tristan, qui l'aida à concevoir des potions. Il s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il était le responsable de l'état de sa sœur. Déjà qu'il avait su que Tristan avait raté son examen et redoublé en tentant d'interpréter les raisons qui poussaient sa sœur aux portes de la folie, Lloyd ne souhaitait pas se faire un ennemi de plus.

Finalement, grâce à ses talents en magie mauve, ils avaient réussi.

Ce qui étonna le plus Lloyd fut qu'elle ne le dénonce pas, même une fois complètement rétablie. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui la poussait obstinément à garder le secret. Peut-être lui avait-elle pardonné après qu'il a été plus attentif qu'une lionne devant ses lionceaux. Il avait remué murs et armures du château pour qu'elle l'excuse, ce n'était plus un devoir, c'était une obsession, par repentir.

Quant à Tristan, il était devenu son ami. Mais sa sœur restait la plus proche de Lloyd, elle voyait en lui comme si sa chair était en verre, mettant son âme en spectacle. Il avait deviné qu'elle était légilimens. Ils étaient dans la même classe de septième année, tout le temps ensemble, et pourtant ne se confiaient jamais. C'était un drôle de duo. Et la fille avait trouvé le moyen de tout savoir sans avoir à parler. Depuis, il préférait converser, comme il n'avait plus le choix de cacher sa psyché, et en retour elle lui répondait.

Tristan était en sixième année, il les rejoignait à l'occasion.

– Qui est-ce ? Tes amis ? Ils sont aussi forts que toi ? Tu me les présentes, dis ?

Tristan s'esclaffa, et s'assit à côté de Lloyd.

– Un Albus Potter en version courte sur pattes, se réjouit-il. Nous allons pouvoir te fonder un fan-club !

Lloyd grogna et le laissa faire les présentations. Astrée s'assit à côté de David, en face de Lloyd, en continuant de l'inspecter. Il sentit ses défenses craquer. Il ne revit pas ses souvenirs mais la sentit fouiller. Une personne normale ne ressentait pas ce genre d'intrusion, elle pensait juste être rêveuse sur le moment. Quand on était occlumens, on pressentait une exploration de l'esprit, car on éprouvait la faille mentale éclater, même quand on débutait comme Lloyd.

Il l'expulsa vivement. Elle ne fut ni surprise ni atteinte réellement. Elle était sortie d'elle-même avant qu'il ne la repousse. Elle avait une longueur d'avance sur lui depuis la cinquième année et anticipait ses réactions. Et il savait que la rejeter ne faisait qu'attirer son attention.

– Qu'as-tu fait durant les vacances ? interrogea-t-elle.

– Oui, c'est vrai ça, bavarda son frère, qu'as-tu fait ? On espérait que tu passes nous voir au manoir. Nos hiboux ne te trouvaient pas. On en a conclu que tu t'étais rendu incartable.

David leva la tête, avide de savoir.

– … J'ai voyagé …un peu partout en Europe. Je ne voulais pas être dérangé.

Astrée fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Elle avait déjà compris qui était l'auteur des cambriolages, familièrement appelé Arsène Lupin. Il allait devoir se trouver un nom, il ne pouvait pas garder un surnom déjà usé, il avait son orgueil à nourrir tout de même. Elle n'était pas vraiment renversée, il venait juste de confirmer des doutes. Il lui sourit malicieusement.

– Tu as de la chance ! C'est mieux que rester dans une demeure, à apprendre de la magie noire.

– C'est tout aussi instructif, je peux te l'assurer, se moqua Lloyd en pensant aux livres rares qu'il lisait dorénavant.

– Et comment tu as fait pour recevoir la lettre de Poudlard ?

– J'ai croisé Cassandra Andrews sur le Chemin de Traverse, je lui ai demandé la liste.

– Comment as-tu fait pour savoir si tu as eu des badges ? J'imagine la tête du professeur Cohen si tu lui expliquais que tu voulais être tranquille.

Il eut un sourire ironique, il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

– Nous, on a reçu des badges. J'ai l'honneur de te présenter la nouvelle préfète-en-chef, et le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

La révélation n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet. Il s'en doutait depuis longtemps. Tristan était le meilleur joueur en tant que batteur, et Astrée était une élève modèle. Elle n'avait pas été nommée préfète en cinquième année à cause de l'année précédente, mais depuis la désintoxication, elle ne cessait de grimper.

Il eut un rictus. Il s'imaginait déjà leur homologue, une seule et unique personne pour les deux postes, le Gryffondor James Potter. Il serait possible que le capitaine et préfet-en-chef des lions s'attarde plus sur ses amis que sur lui. Il pourrait enfin circuler librement, ou au contraire comploterait pour une simple virée à la Forêt Interdite.

Le quai contrastait parfaitement avec le calme du compartiment à présent. C'est alors qu'il le vit, serrant la main de son rival, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, pendant que leurs fils se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'homme blond, comme le rouquin, était très gêné et mécontent de la situation. Seuls les femmes et le brun riaient du tableau qu'ils faisaient.

Lloyd s'imagina dans une circonstance semblable. Lui et James Potter se serrant la main alors que leurs enfants étaient les plus grands amis du monde et faisaient les quatre cents coups à l'école. Il grimaça. Il plaignit sincèrement Malefoy et Weasley seniors.

Après avoir relâché sa fille lors d'une dernière étreinte, le chef des Aurors se redressa. Il allait partir avec sa femme, tout en discutant gravement avec sa meilleure amie, qui n'était autre que l'actuelle ministre de la Magie, quand il sentit un regard venimeux posé sur lui. Il se retourna. Lloyd retint son souffle. Il vit les deux yeux qui avaient tellement survécu qu'ils avaient adopté la couleur du sort de la mort rencontrer les siens. L'homme ne semblait pas le reconnaître, mais il constatait que ce n'était logiquement pas un fan. Il lui sourit mystérieusement, et repartit dans la conversation avec la ministre, en disparaissant derrière la vapeur de la locomotive.

Lloyd bouillait de rage. Il avait été là, derrière la vitre, et il n'avait pas pu lui faire ressentir à quel point il le détestait. À quel point il lui en voulait. Merlin qu'il détestait les Aurors et leur chef !

Il n'était pas dupe, Astrée avait détaillé la scène en lisant dans sa tête avec autant de facilité que pour comprendre comment on se servait d'un balai.

Tristan et David n'avaient pas la même sensibilité, la même intelligence, pour interpréter ce qui venait de se passer. Pour eux, Lloyd était juste rêveur.

Les derniers retardataires embarquèrent et le train démarra.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur un groupe particulièrement bruyant. Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, et Scorpius entrèrent joyeusement.

– Le retour des Maraudeurs ! s'écria Hugo, on vous a manqué ?

Pour toute réponse, Astrée le refroidit d'un Aguamenti. Il avait été un petit peu trop chaleureux, pensa Lloyd cyniquement.

– Ça, c'est pour m'avoir envoyé un Épouvantard pour mon anniversaire !

Lloyd pâlit autant que sa peau le lui permettait. Il avait oublié l'anniversaire d'Astrée. Il n'avait rien offert, n'avait rien souhaité. Il allait le payer très cher.

– Estime-toi chanceuse qu'il ne t'ait pas envoyé de Détraqueur, indiqua Lily, il l'aurait fait s'il en avait eu un sous la main.

– Tu n'aurais pas osé ! se moqua Tristan. Et comment tu aurais fait pour le mettre dans un paquet ? Sais-tu au moins faire le Patronus ?

– Harry nous a appris quand on est rentré en quatrième année.

Tristan ne trouva rien à dire, ce qui ajouta un brin de fierté à leurs visages.

Lloyd n'était pas étonné, il les savait doués. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient nommé ainsi quand ils avaient entendu parler du grand-père d'Albus. C'était un hommage à leur manière, surtout que l'oncle de Hugo les aidait beaucoup dans cette voie. Une résurrection spirituelle des plus grands blagueurs ne se contournait pas. Le groupe était assez hétéroclite, mais aidait beaucoup pour le rapprochement des maisons.

Rose et Albus était à Gryffondor, en sixième année, et animaient leur salle commune en invitant les autres membres de la bande. Lily était la plus jeune, à Serdaigle. Elle était en quatrième année. En raison de l'écart d'âge, elle s'était éloignée du groupe pour être avec ses propres amies. Cependant elle restait toujours active et était accueillie à bras ouverts pour chaque farce. Lloyd ne la connaissait pas très bien. Il la trouvait un peu trop naïve, mais savait qu'elle pouvait être d'une fureur alarmante, ses cousins disaient que ce trait de caractère était de famille.

Hugo était à Poufsouffle, et prenait comme modèle Sirius Black. Il était en cinquième année, mais il avait sa place au sein des Maraudeurs _**(pourquoi un 'mais' ? Avec quoi opposes-tu la deuxième proposition ?)**_. C'était le plus blagueur, le plus imaginatif, et il savait user de ses charmes à la perfection, que ce soit pour les professeurs ou les élèves. Il était malin, mais moins que sa sœur. À lui seul, il déridait sa Salle Commune à grands coups de pétards Fuseboum. Oui, c'était aussi le moins discret.

Ce qui avait rendu l'équipe plus surprenante était le Serpentard de sixième année Scorpius. Mais quand on interdit quelque chose à un enfant, il est automatiquement curieux de savoir pourquoi. La rencontre entre les Weasley et les Malefoy était inévitable. Et en définitive, Scorpius était quelqu'un qui méritait d'être connu. Il était rusé, narquois, avait l'allure d'un meneur, des qualités qui n'échappaient à personne. C'était Tristan, en redoublant, qui avait sympathisé avec le dernier des Maraudeurs. Lloyd et lui avaient ensuite fait connaissance, un jour Albus s'était joint à la conversation, et depuis, il avait une place privilégiée dans le clan, en entraînant avec lui Astrée et son frère, bien qu'il refusait d'être nommé Maraudeur.

– Et toi Lloyd, tu sais faire un Patronus ?

Il tourna lentement les yeux vers Albus. Ce qu'il prononça lui coûta beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

– Non, je ne sais pas...

C'était vrai, il était capable de faire disparaître un train comme David Copperfield, mais n'était pas capable de repousser un Détraqueur, comme David Copperfield...

– On pensait que tu le maitrisais depuis ta deuxième année, plaisanta Rose.

– Waow, pour une fois que je suis en avance sur Lloyd, ça fait bizarre, argumenta Lily.

Il se détourna vers la vitre. Ils traversaient un campagne verdoyante.

– Tu voudrais que je t'aide ? proposa Albus.

– Non merci, je travaille mieux seul.

Il croisa le regard amusé des Trévithitch. Albus était très envahissant avec lui. Si un jour il devait mener le chef des Aurors par le bout du nez, en cas d'urgence, il aurait toujours la possibilité d'enlever Albus, celui-ci le suivrait docilement et joyeusement.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'Albus admirait tant chez lui. Il ne se trouvait pas très attachant pourtant. Ce devait être l'image qu'il reflétait. Le fait que son grand frère était son rival devait aider aussi. Bien sûr, Albus adorait James, mais il admirait son ennemi. Lloyd avait conclu qu'il était une sorte de grand frère à sa manière. Il se différenciait et ressemblait à James en même temps. Il était ce que Mars était à la Terre, une face plus sombre, mais une planète jumelle.

Il avait longtemps délibéré intérieurement avant d'accepter Albus. Mais, après tout, peut-être que lui arriverait à combler ce vide. Hélas, le cœur de Lloyd était une serrure, et il avait perdu la clé, Albus et Astrée était des clefs, mais n'ouvraient pas cette porte condamnée.

La répartition était terminée, David était allé à Gryffondor comme prévu. Le chaton, toujours sur l'épaule, avait planté ses griffes dans le Choixpeau quand celui-ci avait ouvert la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche. La foule applaudit, Astrée avec un peu moins d'entrain, il y avait eu pas mal de nouveaux Serpentards. Au début de sa scolarité, elle aurait été fière pour sa maison, mais depuis qu'elle était préfète, elle n'y voyait qu'une marmaille croissante dont elle était responsable. Il en fallait peu pour changer une vision.

Les plats apparurent dans des couverts en or à la fin du discours de bienvenue. Comme chaque année, Lloyd se remémora sa première semaine de cours, et de sa convocation au bureau directorial. Il avait essayé de voler des fourchettes et couteaux moldus. Il s'était fait prendre, et honteux, avait dû expliquer aux professeurs qu'il venait d'une famille de Moldus pauvre, et qu'il voulait seulement collecter un peu d'argent pour s'acheter des livres. Il s'en était tiré avec deux heures de retenue et la promesse de ne jamais plus rien voler... à Poudlard. Lloyd avait tenu sa parole, bien qu'il brulât d'envie d'aller dépouiller la réserve de quelques manuscrits.

Tristan et Astrée discutaient calmement, habitués à voir leur camarade songeur. Astrée sentit immédiatement que Lloyd revenait au présent et lui lança une petite pique.

– Alors, on rajoute un Gryffondor à ton fan-club ?

Il grommela une suite de mot incompréhensible. Les gens était attirés par lui sans explications, alors qu'il en était totalement indifférent, pour ne pas dire qu'il les haïssait. Il avait trouvé la cause pour Albus, bien qu'il ait des doutes. Pour David, il lui avait montré les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui s'il était déterminé à devenir puissant. Mais pour les autres ? Ce fut Tristan qui formula sa question.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens sont fascinés par toi. Les étudiantes ont beau dire que c'est parce que tu es séduisant, je ne les crois pas, sinon je serais idolâtré pour mon physique !

À son avis, Lloyd pensait que James Potter était de loin plus beau que lui ou Tristan. Il était courageux, intelligent, protecteur, loyal, puissant, drôle à l'occasion, quand Lloyd n'était pas dans les parages, préfet-en-chef, poursuiveur et capitaine. Il pourrait incarner un symbole de réussite, et Lloyd était placé au même niveau que lui alors qu'il n'était ni aimable, ni protecteur, ni chevaleresque, n'avait pas de titre, n'avait jamais eu un trophée ou remporté de coupe.

– Enfin, c'est évident ! s'exclama Astrée. Il suffit de le connaître pour savoir pourquoi c'est un aimant d'attention. Il a une histoire qui attire la compassion. Un enfant adopté par une famille de Cracmols jaloux des pouvoirs des enfants, qui réussit à être le meilleur élève par ambition. Même les Serpentards traditionalistes le respectent.

– … Tu es en train de me dire que les gens ont pitié de moi ?

La phrase était glaciale. Le simple fait d'y penser le répugnait. Astrée ne se laissa pas démonter.

– Au départ, ils devaient, puis tu es devenu meilleur qu'eux. Tu viens du bas de la pyramide et tu es capable d'un jour te reposer au sommet. Les gens ne peuvent que t'admirer pour ça.

L'explication le satisfaisait un peu mieux. Il fixa son assiette sans appétit. Le passé, il détestait ça. Il supposait que ses vrais parents avaient été effrayés et les avaient abandonnés suite à d'étranges phénomènes inexplicables pour eux. Il ne cherchait pas à découvrir ses géniteurs. Quel intérêt y avait-il à retrouver une famille qui ne voulait pas de lui ? À part se venger et les tuer, il ne voyait pas.

Sentant que Lloyd dérivait par la pensée, Astrée le ramena à la réalité.

– Le directeur veut te parler après le dîner. Il voudrait mettre ''certaines choses au point''.

Il haussa les épaules. Il commençait à fatiguer. Les effets des potions se dissipaient.

Il se leva silencieusement et quitta la grande salle. Le repas était fini depuis quelques minutes. Tristan rejoignit les Maraudeurs et Astrée dirigea les Première année à la salle commune.

Il traîna dans les couloirs, n'empruntant aucun des raccourcis qu'il connaissait, il n'avait pas envie d'une remontrance, le plus tard sera le mieux. Il vit alors James Potter suivi de son ami Balthazar Dolios dans le couloir opposé.

– Les cachots sont de l'autre côté, Harshad.

– Il en est de même pour la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tu n'as pas trouvé de meilleures excuses pour me parler ? Pathétique...

– Fais attention à toi, susurra Dolios. Tu n'es pas en position pour nous snober.

Lloyd le regarda avec une surprise sincère.

– Pour quelle raison ? Je ne me prive pas de mépriser les abrutis comme vous, ils sont là pour ça !

Balthazar Dolios était un garçon très lunatique. C'était un Gryffondor ascendant Serpentard, un mélange imprévisible. Il était le meilleur ami de James Potter. Il était d'une ruse dangereuse, par compensation, il n'était pas aussi fort que Potter et Lloyd, mais n'en restait pas moins tenace. Physiquement, il était assez banal. Un châtain aux cheveux coiffés en brosse, et des yeux bleus. Il avait toujours un sourire en coin, comme s'il ressentait l'ironie de chaque situation. Il haïssait Lloyd depuis sa première année. Lloyd s'était amusé à tester des sortilèges sur lui. Une vieille rancune. Lloyd s'était toujours amusé de ses yeux haineux pour des idioties d'enfances. Pour lui, Dolios était sans importance. Ce ne fut qu'en cinquième année qu'il lui donna une raison de le détester à son tour. Il l'avait surpris en train de s'imposer face à Astrée, alors qu'elle était encore faible et récupérée lentement sa santé. Devait-il dire au pauvre lecteur toute l'humiliation qu'a subi Dolios dans la minute qui a suivi ? Disons que pour contrebalancer, Dolios a embrassé tour à tour les murs du couloir, le plafond, et le sol dans un rythme saccadé, répétitif, et de son avis, mélodieux. Lloyd se souvenait même d'avoir aperçu des armures battre la mesure avec leurs pieds. Depuis, il y avait vraiment de la haine entre eux. Il ne savait si Potter avait été au courant de cet incident, mais Lloyd dut aller à l'infirmerie une semaine plus tard pour d'étranges maux.

– Parce qu'il se trouve que James est préfet, et que tu es seul.

– Mouais... les menaces à trois Mornilles. Et crois-tu que deux Cracmols viendraient à bout d'un sorcier ?

Dolios lui jeta un sort inconnu. Il matérialisa à temps un bouclier, tandis que Potter sortait aussi sa baguette.

– Je vois qu'on a ouvert les livres cet été. Marre de rester dans l'ombre peut-être ? nargua Lloyd.

Il s'essoufflait vite, et n'avait pas l'énergie suffisante pour les maintenir. Surtout que Potter était nettement plus fort qu'un Auror, avec le chef des Aurors comme père, quoi de plus normal ?

Au sarcasme, Dolios lança un nouveau sortilège. Lloyd fit léviter le casque d'une armure pour bloquer l'attaque. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se ménage. Il releva fièrement la tête.

– Alors, vous me laissez aller voir le directeur ou vous voulez vous amuser encore un peu ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? interrogea Potter.

– Visite de courtoisie, il m'invite à boire un thé, comme à chaque rentrée. Pourquoi ? Il ne le fait avec toi, le Préfet-en-chef ? s'inquiéta-t-il faussement.

Il contracta la mâchoire. C'était tout un art de faire enrager un Gryffondor. Il fallait le piquer dans son orgueil avec une fourberie Serpentard, y prendre du plaisir, et dans le même temps que le Lion s'avoue dressé.

Très bien, passe. Il doit t'attendre. Nous continuerons plus tard.

Il s'avança un peu, puis voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient plus, se plaça devant la gargouille du septième étage.

– Pocahontas !

Il ne l'aurait pas trouvé celui-là, avoir de bonnes relations avec une préfète-en-chef était un atout. Le directeur était un féru de fiction moldue, particulièrement les Walt Disney.

Lloyd se souvenait encore de l'année suivant la retraite de McGonagall. Personne n'avait été épargné. Les mots de passe étaient allés de _Rox et Rouky_ pour les Poufsouffles, du _Génie de la lampe_ pour les Serdaigles, les Gryffondors eurent droit à _Simba_ et les Serpentards à _Kaa_.

Il entra dans le bureau.

– Hey, salut toi, ça va ?

– Coucou, je t'ai manqué ?

Un petit mammifère lui serra la main. Il était de coutume que les directeurs soient autorisés à avoir un animal de compagnie. Celui-ci était un raton-laveur magique capable de parler, les poils de sa queue avaient des propriétés intéressantes, et ses mains habiles lui permettaient de tout faire.

– Allons Meeko, laisse-le. Je dois lui parler.

Le petit homme regardait par la fenêtre en gobant des Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue. Soit il était chanceux, soit il avait perdu le sens du goût, c'était le cinquième qu'il grignotait sans grimacer.

Lloyd n'attendit pas et s'assit dans un fauteuil en ignorant le sifflement sourd de Phineas Nigellus Black. Il remarqua sur l'accoudoir des lettres lui étant destinées, dont une ayant le sceau de Poudlard.

– J'ai envoyé une lettre à vos parents, mais ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de vous.

– J'ai voyagé...

– Sans les prévenir.

– Je suis majeur et vacciné, répondit-il au tac-au-tac.

Filius Flitwick s'assit en face de lui. Il se faisait vieux, mais semblait tenir le coup. Lloyd se demanda quelle était la durée de vie d'un gobelin moyen. Serait-il toujours à ce poste dans vingt ans ? S'il avait une espérance de vie égale à celle de Dumbledore, il allait voir passer encore une autre génération de Maraudeurs. Qui avait dit que c'était un cadeau de vivre longtemps ?

Lloyd perçut dans le visage du vieil homme de l'amusement, de l'agacement, de la compréhension, du doute, de l'inquiétude.

– Où êtes-vous allé, durant ces vacances ?

Les cambriolages revenaient à l'esprit. Les journaux n'avaient-ils parlé que de ça ? N'y avait-il pas une guerre à l'autre bout du monde pour occuper ces journalistes fouineurs ?

Lloyd douta. Que devait-il dire ? Mentir, risquer d'être moins crédible ? Parler sans gêne, en cachant les détails ? Il commençait à avoir une de ces migraines... Il aurait dû aller faire un petit tour en Égypte pour prendre des photos souvenirs qui l'auraient innocenté.

– En Europe, j'ai fait le tour d'Europe.

– Depuis quand vous êtes-vous jeté un sort d'incartablité ? questionna l'ancien champion de duel.

– Je ne sais pas exactement, ce devait être dû à la magie instinctive. Je voulais être tranquille, et quand j'ai compris que je m'étais rendu incartable, je n'ai pas essayé de l'enlever. C'est tellement reposant d'être introuvable.

À l'époque de McGonagall, il n'aurait jamais osé sortir un tel mensonge. Elle n'y aurait pas cru, elle n'appréciait déjà pas vraiment les Serpentards. Ça aurait été comme se jeter dans le lac en insultant les êtres de l'eau.

– Je vois... Eh bien, désolé de briser ainsi la magie des vacances, mais il faut que vous retiriez l'enchantement. Meeko !

Le raton-laveur tendait les mains vers Lloyd. Il lui donna une baguette farceuse, pas question de donner quelque chose de si précieux à une bestiole, aussi maligne soit-elle. L'animal fit une drôle de tête quand sa baguette se transforma en dindon.

Il soupira théâtralement, et marmonna un _Finite incantatem_. Son nom devait apparaître sur la carte des Maraudeurs désormais, une arme de plus pour Potter.

Il attendit que le professeur parle, puis comprit qu'il devait ouvrir les enveloppes.

Il y en avait une de l'école, une de ses parents, et un petit paquet de ses amis. Il les mit toutes dans une de ses poches encore vides_**.**_

– J'ai prévenu le ministère de votre ''disparition'', en vous protégeant comme je le pouvais, cela va de soi, pour que vous n'encouriez pas de peine. Mais je n'hésiterai plus si un tel manquement à la règle devait être renouvelé, l'avertit le directeur. Estimez-vous chanceux que Miss Trevithitch m'ait annoncé que vous prévoyiez de faire une ballade, ou je vous faisais porter disparu.

– C'est une chance en elle-même, murmura-t-il pour lui même. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de son projet, mais elle avait su.

Flitwick dut entendre car il lui fit un grand sourire, et un clin d'œil.

Lloyd n'aimait pas cet homme qui s'introduisait dans la vie privée des élèves. Il préférait quand il y avait une barrière distinctive entre l'élève et le professeur. Hugo se vantait d'avoir eu une discussion avec lui pendant une de ses retenues où ils s'étaient entretenu sur les maîtres spirituels des Maraudeurs, les jumeaux Weasley, et bien sûr, les Maraudeurs premiers du nom ! Personnellement, il trouvait cela absurde, encourager des élèves à mésestimer le règlement était intolérable, les étudiants n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour contourner la discipline.

– Je ne le répèterai pas, intima le professeur. Vous pouvez partir. Et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, je serai moins clément la prochaine fois !

– Merci monsieur.

Il sortit en tapotant la tête de la mascotte de Poudlard qui chantait un air de _Ne Me Quitte Pas_. Filius se retourna aussitôt vers le portrait de Dumbledore.

– Pensez-vous qu'il ait un lien avec les vols de cet été, Albus ?

Le tableau eut une expression malicieuse qui lui était propre.

– Vous aviez dit qu'il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, et qu'il était pauvre. Ce pourrait être lui. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est qu'il me rappelle vaguement un de mes anciens élèves, mais les ambitions ne sont pas les mêmes. Il a des amis qui le soutiennent. Miss Trévithitch est sûrement la plus importante, elle le retient dans un sens. Ce n'est pas un futur Mage noir dans sa façon d'être, malgré les similitudes inquiétantes. Il serait plus proche de ce qu'est Severus.

Une voix, pas plus forte qu'un murmure sortit d'un portrait sombre caché dans un coin.

– Ce garçon me ressemble trop. Il finira mal. Il serait étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas encore donné un nom. Il suffit que ses ambitions le poussent à tourner le dos à ses amis pour qu'il devienne comme moi.

– Allons, vous êtes resté du bon côté, Severus.

– Un assassin pour le plus grand bien, ironisa le maître des potions défunt.

– Enfin Severus, je croirais entendre une pointe de rancune...

– Même mort, il faut que vous continuiez à avoir le dernier mot.

– Sachez que ce n'est pas la barbe qui fait le mage, surtout là où nous en sommes.

– Mais faites-le taire ! cria Rogue. Je ne voulais pas être un tableau ! Pourquoi a-t-on écouté ce vieux fou ?

Lloyd se rendait à sa salle commune quand il s'écroula par terre. La potion ne faisait définitivement plus effet. La fatigue le submergea. Il ne pouvait pas prendre un autre élixir, son corps ne le supporterait pas. Il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le concierge vienne le remercier de nettoyer le sol avec sa robe. Il entendit des bruits de pas, qui se firent précipités quand ils arrivèrent à l'angle du couloir. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas Cohen, la directrice de sa maison, sinon il allait passer à un sale quart d'heure et il allait se sentir obligé de mettre du venin de Basilic dans la nourriture de sa chère professeur en signe de représailles...

On lui jeta un sortilège. Il se sentit plus léger. On le prit par les épaules et on le remit debout en le tenant fermement. Il n'était plus capable de marcher.

– Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Il tourna faiblement la tête et aperçut Astrée l'adosser contre un mur pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner.

– Je vérifiais si la saleté des couloirs étaient des poussières d'étoiles, comme se plaisait à le dire un deuxième année à une nouvelle.

Elle ne réagit pas.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Dis-moi plutôt ce que fait une préfète dans les couloirs au lieu de se reposer dans son dortoir.

Elle l'inspecta de ses yeux perçant, et soupira.

– Un élève n'a pas retrouvé ses affaires dans son dortoir, je devais en parler au directeur pour qu'il trouve des vêtements de rechange en attendant de mettre la main sur sa valise.

Elle le souleva par les épaules et le porta vers le dortoir, en maugréant qu'il était lourd, même après le sortilège.

– Et l'élève ?

– Il attendra.

– Pourquoi ? Cette question revenait souvent dans leur conversation sans jamais avoir de réponse convenable, que ce soit d'un côté comme de l'autre.

– Je ne vais pas te laisser ramper jusqu'à la Salle commune pour une vulgaire erreur d'elfe.

– Tu sais que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ta sympathie. Pourquoi es-tu comme cela avec moi ?

Astrée le scruta sans émotion. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas non plus. Lloyd ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, il était habitué à ne pas avoir de réponse.

– Arrête-toi ici s'il te plait.

Ils étaient devant un mur où était collé un poster représentant un dragon de Komodo, une idée de Hugo, allez savoir pourquoi. Il se redressa, et reprit son allure froide. Il s'écroula dès qu'elle le lâcha.

– Je crois que s'effondrer de fatigue prend tout son sens en me voyant. Tant pis, rentrons dans la salle en me montrant plus faible que je ne l'ai jamais été, et advienne que pourra.

Elle l'aida à traverser le mur en prononçant le mot de passe. La Salle commune était encore bien remplie par les anciens élèves qui se réjouissaient de leur retrouvailles. Tristan et Scorpius étaient debout, près de la cheminée, et discutaient avec leur camarade. Tristan les vit le premier.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lloyd calma le jeu de sa voix assurée. Il était rare de le voir en si mauvais état, et beaucoup étaient angoissé pour un des leurs. Qui a dit que les Serpentards étaient individualistes ?

– Ce n'est rien, rien du tout. J'ai juste voulu tester une potion un petit peu risquée. C'est pour ça qu'Astrée, qui était au courant, est venue me chercher quand je n'arrivais pas. Pas la peine de prévenir un professeur, les effets se dissiperont dans la nuit.

Les Serpents acceptèrent plutôt bien le mensonge. Ils étaient habitués à voir Lloyd sortir de la Salle commune. Ils savaient aussi que c'était un bon élève qui aimait expérimenter, même s'ils ne connaissaient pas les détails.

Il tapota le dos de Tristan pour qu'il le laisse passer. Il lui proposa gentiment de l'aider à descendre jusqu'au dortoir des Septième année, mais il refusa. Astrée veillait sur lui, et était la plus compétente, et il n'aurait pas à mentir devant elle.

Il la guida jusque dans sa chambre. Elle l'allongea sur le lit en le laissant habillé, en prenant soin de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et le borda.

– Que serais-je sans toi Astrée ? dit-il, amusé de la voir si soucieuse de son confort.

– Pire que tu ne l'es déjà.

Il se redressa et l'embrassa sur la tempe, comme il le faisait d'habitude quand il lui était reconnaissant et quand ils étaient seuls. Les gestes d'affection étaient inaccoutumés entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient en public. Dans l'intimité, ils agissaient comme frère et sœur, mais impossible de dire qui était l'aîné protecteur. Ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre, un accord silencieux qui s'était fait avec le temps.

– Encore une chose. Demain, tu me diras ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état en si peu de temps. Et ne me dis pas que c'est Flitwick qui t'a battu !

Il protesta faiblement.

– Promets-le moi, ou j'emploie la manière forte !

– Ok, très bien. C'est promis. Tu n'auras qu'à lire la Gazette demain matin.

Elle soupira. Elle devait se demander ce qu'il avait pu faire cette fois ci. Elle se leva sans un mot et s'apprêta à regagner son dortoir.

– Au fait, garde le secret, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Voici donc le premier chapitre, corrigé par Poka Rock. Désolé si Lloyd parait trop parfait, mais j'ai besoin de lui créer cette force pour mieux la tourner en dérision à l'avenir. Et pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas convaincus, je vous rappelle que vous aimez un livre où le héros tue un basilic avec une épée en étant môme, repousse une cinquantaine de détraqueurs, etc... :p

Au prochain chapitre, lecteurs assidus que vous êtes ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd se réveilla lentement. Sa nuit lui avait fait un grand bien. Il avait presque complètement récupéré. Il se leva silencieusement, les yeux à demi fermés. Il était habitué à se préparer avant les autres. Ses camarades était de vraies marmottes.

Dans la salle de bains, une fois habillé, il sortit sa potion, retroussa sa manche, et s'injecta dix millilitres. Il attendit en se cramponnant à l'évier, mais rien ne vint. Il estima que son corps s'était adapté aux effets du bézoard doré. Il retourna au dortoir. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, il lui semblait que tout autour de lui tournait, il replaça ses jambes pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et tomber.

Il resta ainsi une minute avant que tout ne rentre dans l'ordre. La prochaine fois, peut-être sera-t-il épargné des vertiges. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le silence était anormal. Il regarda enfin les lits d'où auraient dû rugir des ronflements esquintés et constata que les couvertures étaient pliées, et que les marmottes n'hibernaient plus.

Il se figea et l'heure de son réveil vint à lui. Il jura, et partit en courant sans ses affaires. Il avait raté les cours du matin et le déjeuner. Mais pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillé ? La dernière fois qu'un de ses camarades avait essayé, il s'était retrouvé pendu par les pieds par des lianes ressemblant fortement au Filet du Diable, lui rappela une voix. Oui, d'accord, mais c'était parce qu'il s'était levé du pied gauche ce matin-là. Il s'élança dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avait pas reçu son emploi du temps. Courir vite ne sert à rien si l'on ne sait pas où l'on va. Il pesta. Et sa conscience qui se la jouait philosophe ! Il essaya de rassembler ses idées, mais ne parvint à rien. La potion embuait toujours son cerveau. Il suivit donc son instinct, et alla aux cuisines. C'était un instinct primitif, certes, mais parfois la faim prenait le dessus sur la raison.

Dépité, il chatouilla la poire et les elfes se firent un plaisir de lui offrir un panier de victuailles et de remplirent son sac. Il se fâcha quand ils commencèrent à toucher à ses poches pour y mettre des croissants. Leurs oreilles se rabaissèrent et certains se pincèrent les mollets. Il vida un peu son sac et demanda des boissons, de préférence des Bièraubeurres. Il repartit avec un fardeau de nourriture vers la salle commune. Il irait s'excuser auprès des professeurs le ventre plein, il en était certain.

– _Ravegourde_.

Le mur devint un rideau de vapeur qu'il traversa, non sans un regard pour le poster de Hugo. Il se laissa choir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée toujours allumée. C'était le seul lieu vraiment chaud dans ces cachots humides. Les élèves s'en étaient plaint en réclamant d'autres cheminées, mais un mage-architecte avait déclaré que la structure de Poudlard ne pouvait être modifiée que par l'un des fondateurs. Alors ils faisaient comme les générations précédentes, les sorts de réchauffement étaient enseignés aux élèves avant même qu'ils ne mettent un pied en cours. La malice de Salazar Serpentard, ses étudiants devaient avoir une longueur d'avance dès le début en pratiquant de la magie.

Il remarqua alors que Scorpius était assis dans le fauteuil opposé en regardant les flammes.

– Tu n'es pas en cours toi ? interrogea Lloyd.

Il releva la tête maussadement. Et haussa les épaules.

– Pourquoi j'y serais ?

– Et bien il est quinze heures et quart, et ... Il marqua une pause et se tapa le front avec la paume. On est samedi.

Le Serpentard rit légèrement du malaise de son ami, et se laissa à nouveau hypnotiser par le feu.

– C'est toi qui es sorti comme un fou tout à l'heure ? Panne d'oreiller ? Mais c'est vrai que t'avais l'air mal en point hier soir. C'est extraordinaire venant de toi.

– Oui... Comme il est extraordinaire de ne pas te trouver entouré de tes amis. Tu veux manger ? J'ai ramené des provisions pour toute la semaine à cause de ces elfes.

– Oui, merci.

Il prit une bouteille de Bièraubeurre et une tapas qu'il dégusta distraitement.

– J'avais besoin de réfléchir, reprit-il. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour mon père. Cet Arsène Lupin me fait peur. Diamond était un collègue à lui.

Lloyd lui fit une mimique signifiant ''c'est la vie''. Il avait souvent le rôle de confident avec les personnes. Il était d'un naturel calme et discret. Et il avait cette tendance naturelle et poussée aux secrets. Il était comparé à un coffre-fort où chacun mettait une pépite à protéger. Du coup, les gens s'ouvraient à lui facilement, quand il avait son sourire encourageant, sinon, on le fuyait comme la draconite.

– Ma famille possède des trésors inestimables. Je crains que mon père défie en duel Arsène Lupin s'il essayait de rentrer dans la maison. Quand je vois ce qu'il a fait à la ville de Manchester...

Lloyd vit le journal déposé sur une table et l'amena à lui d'un Accio. Il parcourut rapidement les pages. La chimère avait été capturée. La manticore avait disparu et les Aurors sondaient les égouts de fond en comble. L'article expliquait que les Moldus avaient officialisé une fuite de gaz, et le tournage d'un film pour la course poursuite. On ne relevait que six morts, quatre Aurors et un père moldu et son fils, mais énormément de blessés, défigurés par les flammes, ou avec un membre arraché suite à un éboulement ou l'appétit d'une manticore. Un portrait magique présentait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, l'air contrarié, contractant les muscles de la mâchoire. On précisait d'appeler les Aurors si l'on croisait ce suspect. Ted Lupin avertissait dans une interview qu'il y avait de fortes chances que ce visage ne soit qu'un déguisement. Deux rubriques suivaient, une relatant les méfaits d'Arsène Lupin, l'autre les bienfaits de Ted Lupin, en prévenant qu'il n'y avait aucun lien de parenté entre eux. Cela faisait très stéréotypé, le mauvais et le bon sorcier comparé, l'un décrit péjorativement, l'autre couvert de compliments. Les journalistes pourraient au moins être impartiaux, ils ne savaient pas tout le travail qu'il y avait derrière ces cambriolages ! Ainsi donc, l'Auror prometteur s'appelait Lupin. Il avait démantelé à lui seul le trafic d'humains qui se faisait en Serbie en battant le vampire Sergueï et ses troupes. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si difficile de lui faire lâcher prise.

Il referma la gazette et la jeta dans un fauteuil inoccupé.

– Ce Ted Lupin est vraiment très fort, dit-il.

Il jeta un œil à Scorpius. Il était un Malefoy, et en conséquence était bien placé dans la société et connaissait tout le monde, au moins de nom. Scorpius ne s'aperçut pas de l'insistance de Lloyd et commenta :

– Oui. Je l'ai déjà rencontré l'été dernier, il était avec nous. Il passait lui aussi ses vacances avec les Potter. Il s'était marié à une certaine Victoire Weasley je crois. Très sympa. Il nous a appris quelques sorts avancés, un peu plus à James, ils sont très proches tout les deux malgré leurs chamailleries sur leurs histoires amoureuses. C'est Albus qui me l'a présenté.

Sa voix se perdit au loin. Il masqua sa tristesse en buvant une gorgée, mais Lloyd le discerna.

– Comment ça va avec Albus ? fit-il par espièglerie.

Il tressaillit.

– Et que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Salut, on s'embrasse ? caricatura Scorpius en imitant une fille qui collait le Gryffondor d'un peu trop près à son goût.

– Sans vouloir te faire de peine, il vaudrait mieux que tu révises ton scénario, intima Lloyd. Il va penser qu'on t'a forcé à ingurgiter une potion délirante.

Il but une longue gorgée alors que son camarade lui jeta un regard épris d'indignation. Il poursuivit :

– C'est vrai que ça risque de créer des tensions dans le groupe. J'en connais une qui serait jalouse.

– Qui ?

Il ne fit aucun effort pour cacher son amusement. Était-il observateur, ou les sentiments les plus évidents étaient-ils méconnus auprès de leurs protagonistes ? C'est à ce moment que les Maraudeurs au grand complet firent leur entrée dans la salle des verts et argents. Ils avaient l'air ravi de trouver leur Serpentard préféré.

– Scorpius ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'écria Hugo. Tu as raté le duel d'attrapeur entre Lily et Albus !

– D'ailleurs, tu me dois un Gallion, cher frère. Qui a dit que les filles ne savaient pas jouer, hum ? nargua la Serdaigle en s'accrochant au cou de celui-ci.

Lily les poussa et se plaça devant le feu en grelotant. Ses taches de rousseur ressortaient joliment sur sa peau frigorifiée. Scorpius la regarda en quête d'une réponse à sa fraicheur.

- Oh, ça, exposa Rose, c'est la colère qui a pris mon frère adoré quand il a compris qu'il venait de perdre son pari.

– Vous êtes irresponsable, souffla Lloyd.

Il agita sa baguette pour la sécher, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Les Weasley rirent de plus belle.

– La magie ne marche pas, expliqua la jeune rousse. Sinon je serais déjà sèche depuis longtemps.

Scorpius et lui partagèrent un regard. Le premier fit rapidement jaillir de l'eau glacée sur Rose et Hugo, le deuxième enchanta leurs vêtements pour qu'ils ne s'essorent qu'à la moldue.

– Venez donc vous réchauffer, vous allez attraper la crève, railla Scorpius d'une voix traînante.

Albus se moqua des têtes déconfites de ses cousins et prit place dans le fauteuil près de Lloyd. Rose sauta sur Scorpius et le mouilla lui aussi. Hugo s'approcha dangereusement de Lloyd mais il vit que ce dernier tenait toujours sa baguette et le regardait sournoisement. Il préféra ne pas se risquer à l'irriter. Lloyd était quelqu'un qui aimait jouer avec la nourriture, que ce soit du poulet ou du lion, alors un blaireau... Il grommela et s'assit sur le tapis, dos à la cheminée.

Lloyd leur proposa un encas qu'ils acceptèrent aussitôt. Il grimaça. Il les aimait bien mais ils étaient vraiment trop bruyants pour lui. Il ne s'entendait même plus penser. Ils parlèrent gaiement jusqu'à qu'une question revienne à l'esprit du Serpentard.

– Au fait Hugo, pourquoi as-tu affiché ce poster sur notre mur ? Un serpent à la rigueur j'aurais compris mais là...

Il y eut un silence.

– C'est parce que le dragon de Komodo est le symbole de Scorpius, éluda le Poufsouffle. Pas vrai Cuiracéré ?

Le surnom le fit hausser les sourcils. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, et Rose réprimanda son frère.

– On avait dit ne pas en parler ! Tu es incorrigible !

– Il n'y a pas de mal, le défendit Albus, on peut lui dire. Je lui fais confiance.

– James a dit... commença Lily, mais Scorpius la coupa.

– Si on l'écoutait, beaucoup de Serpentards n'auraient pas leurs chances. Il m'a aussi reproché de faire de la magie noire, et pourtant, vous êtes bien mes amis, rétorqua-t-il.

Rose se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas de préjugé sur les Serpentards, mais James ne serait pas si hostile avec Lloyd sans raisons valables. Les garçons avaient tous l'air de l'apprécier. Il n'y avait que Lily qui restait méfiante, mais elle était encore assez jeune pour être influencée par son grand frère.

Lloyd ne dit rien, ce n'était pas son rôle. Il attendit qu'ils prennent une décision en ouvrant une autre bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

– Bon, faites ce que vous voulez, céda Rose.

Hugo lui sauta dans les bras.

– Merci Caudaleste !

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Lloyd commençait à s'impatienter, et ils le voyaient. Ils jouèrent là dessus.

– Alors, en fait... commença Hugo.

– Ce qu'on essaye de te dire... enchaîna Albus.

– C'est qu'après un travail acharné... continua Scorpius.

Lloyd se leva et allait sortir. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps en plus de sa patience. Cela pouvait finir en carnage...

– Nous sommes des Animagus ! cria Albus pour le retenir.

Il était très impressionné pour une fois et reprit sa place. Ils avaient énormément de potentiel pour leurs âges.

– Tous ? s'enquit-il.

– Non, il n'y a que Lily qui ne le soit pas. Elle a commencé plus tard son apprentissage.

Ils étaient très fiers d'eux. Entre le Patronus et l'Animagus, il y avait de quoi.

– Et vous vous transformez en quoi ?

Aux sourires qu'ils lui firent, il sut qu'ils allaient le faire mariner. Il leur ferait payer de titiller ses nerfs.

– On va te donner un indice, intervint Albus. On va te donner nos surnoms de Maraudeur.

Un surnom de Maraudeur ? Mais ils donnaient des noms à leurs doubles bestiaux en plus ! C'était stupide, est-ce que lui se nommait poil-aux-pattes pour son animal ? pensa Lloyd dépassé par ses interlocuteurs.

– Alors Scorpius c'est Cuiracéré, comme tu l'as compris, Rose, c'est Caudaleste, Hugo c'est Marsurpatte, James c'est Mantor...

– Minute, Potter aussi ? Je veux dire, James est aussi un Animagus ?

– Yep, et moi c'est Crinsmélés ! conclut le petit frère de son rival.

Lloyd contemplait les flammes en digérant les nouvelles.

– Et j'en fais quoi de vos noms ? Je les donne au ministère ?

Rose se pinça les lèvres, elle allait s'emporter quand Scorpius prit la parole. Elle se calma un peu en entendant sa voix. C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard de Lloyd. Il l'avait vu. Rien ne lui échappait, il lui fit un rictus goguenard. Elle ne put décolérer mais ne le manifesta pas.

– Nous ne sommes pas déclarés, ça se voit tant que ça ? Mais nos parents nous ont fait promettre de nous déclarer quand on aura terminé nos études, sauf mon père qui n'est pas au courant.

– Mais j'y pense ! s'exclama Hugo. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune ! On a qu'à aller faire un tour dehors pour fêter la rentrée !

– Tu es au courant que les Animagii ne sont pas contraints par le cycle de la lune ? railla le Serpentard.

Albus et Lily contèrent alors la fabuleuse histoire du groupe d'amis de leur grand-père, en narrant la lycanthropie de Remus Lupin. Il en apprenait de plus en plus sur cet Auror décidément.

Il regarda sa montre et se leva. Il devait savoir où étaient les Trévithitch, il ne les avait pas rencontrés de la journée.

– Très bien. On se voit donc ce soir pour la nocturne.

– Tu vas venir ? Mais... un grand doute envahit Rose. Tu es un Animagus ?

Brave fille, elle savait se servir de sa tête, accorda Lloyd. Il ne répondit pas. Il n'allait pas leur dire une telle information, le doute était plus appréciable.

Il leur fit un sourire énigmatique, jeta un sort de conservation sur la nourriture, la fit léviter jusque dans sa chambre, et passa à travers le mur. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve ses deux camarades. Ils devaient s'ennuyer de lui, les pauvres. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps était clément, ils devaient sûrement être dehors. Il les vit sous un arbre prés de la Forêt interdite et les rejoignit. Ce n'est qu'à deux mètres qu'il remarqua qu'ils tenaient la Gazette du Sorcier, et qu'Astrée l'immolait du regard. Il regretta de ne pas être resté sagement à l'abri, le monde extérieur n'était définitivement plus sûr.

– Hey ! Ça va Lloyd ? le salua Tristan.

Il lui répondit d'un signe de main et s'assit en face d'eux.

– Nous parlions du nouveau coup d'Arsène Lupin. Tu devais forcément être au courant, insinua-t-elle.

– Moui, Scorpius m'en a parlé...

Moins il en disait, mieux il irait. Astrée était prête à démarrer au quart de tour. L'une des seules personnes qu'il craignait était son amie en colère.

– Il paraît qu'il a dévasté une bonne partie de la rue à lui tout seul ! s'exclama son frère. Et il a fait apparaître une chimère et une manticore. C'est la première fois que l'on voit ça. Le ministère n'a plus eu un tel travail depuis plus de vingt ans.

– Ce n'est pas le premier, rectifia le concerné. Pour la magie je veux dire. Tu n'as jamais écouté Binns parler du combat entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald ?

Tristan ouvrit la bouche et la referma. On entendait la voix de Binns, mais on ne l'écoutait pas, c'était impossible !

En vérité, Lloyd n'écoutait pas non plus les cours d'histoire. Il avait ensorcelé son stylo pour prendre des notes. Les dates ne l'intéressaient pas, mais certains faits étaient très instructifs. Savoir comment des gobelins récalcitrants s'étaient échappés du ministère en cours de jugement, ou quelle était la tactique d'une armée de centaures en pleine révolution pouvait servir.

– Lors de leur dernière bataille, Grindelwald avait métamorphosé une forêt entière en une horde de Géants, et Dumbledore les avait maintenus en invoquant les éléments.

Tristan hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur. Il continua son exposé en vantant les capacités et l'endurance des deux sorciers. Il en était à l'invocation d'un dragon par Dumbledore que le Mage noir avait fait exploser en utilisant une potion, sous le regard noir d'Astrée, qui savait qu'il ne leur disait pas tout, notamment comment ils avaient réalisé ces prouesses, quand le portail de Poudlard s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Harry Potter et Ted Lupin entrer. James Potter sauta dans les bras de l'Auror. Ce fut les professeurs Londubat et Hagrid qui les escortèrent jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

Il soupira. Devait-il conclure que Flitwick avait craché le morceau ? Il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il s'exigea de garder un calme absolu et bavarda avec son camarade, en le laissant parler cette fois.

– Lloyd !

Il se retourna et vit le concierge s'approcher. C'était un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, avec qui il s'entendait bien. C'était un Américain qui travaillait ici pour se payer des études avancées en Médicomagie. Lloyd le respectait car c'était l'un des rares dans cette école à avoir une réelle ambition. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et faisait ce qu'il fallait pour y arriver. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il poursuive.

– Tu es convoqué chez le directeur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? s'exclama Tristan en rigolant. Les Maraudeurs t'ont entraîné quelque part ?

Il fit un mince sourire et suivit Curtis Bryant les mains dans les poches. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le concierge, n'y tenant plus, lui déclara.

– J'ai passé l'examen d'entrée pour l'académie d'Édimbourg ! J'ai été reçu !

– La rentrée est pour quand ?

– À la fin des vacances de Toussaint. J'ai hâte d'y être !

Ils continuèrent leur conversation dans les corridors. Quand ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir, ils aperçurent un attroupement d'étudiants riant à gorge déployée. Il avancèrent, piqués par la Curiosité, une petite fée qui s'introduisait partout pour envoûter ses victimes, et constatèrent que tous les préfets étaient réunis, dont Rose faisait partie. Ils étaient entourés d'un halo lumineux, et dansaient en frappant les pieds au sol. Ils chantaient tous gaiement, parfois accompagnés d'un élève né-moldu.  
« wimboe wimboe wimboe

L'indomptable le redoutable  
Le lion est mort ce soir  
Viens ma belle viens ma gazelle  
Le lion est mort ce soir  
Wimboe wimboe wimboe »

Ils restèrent ébahis. D'autres élèves applaudissaient la prestation et sifflaient le numéro de danse que leur offraient leurs camarades. Il vit le reste des Maraudeurs pleurer de rire devant le spectacle de leur amie. Lloyd eut un mal de tête atroce dû à la lassitude que lui procurait ce groupe. L'année n'avait pas encore commencé, un de leur parent était dans le château, mais rien ne les empêchait de chahuter. Ces jeunes étaient définitivement bons pour être le prochain sujet d'étude du Département des Mystères.

L'aura blanche se fondit dans la pierre, les préfets semblèrent revenir à eux et s'horrifièrent en lançant de lourd regard de reproche aux coupables.

– Euh...

Curtis ne savait pas quoi faire, mais comme ils n'avaient rien sali, décida de laisser passer l'incident. Il fit signe à Lloyd de le suivre en lançant un clin d'œil aux blagueurs qui le saluèrent avec des rires complices.

Une quinte de toux venant de derrière son dos. Le concierge se retourna. Les sourires disparurent. Le professeur de DCFM lança un regard insistant vers Curtis qui s'empourpra.

– Oh ! Mrs Cohen ! Comment allez-vous ? Les vacances vous ont embellie et je ...

– Suffit, cria la belle femme brune. Faites votre devoir au lieu de déblatérer des sottises !

Curtis baissa les yeux. Il avait toujours été attiré par cette femme. Elle possédait une classe majestueuse et naturelle. Il bredouilla des excuses et marmonna :

– Les Potter, Weasley, et Malefoy, dans mon bureau à dix-huit heures.

Malicia Cohen sembla se calmer légèrement, quand elle croisa le regard de Lloyd, elle fronça les sourcils.

– Harshad, siffla-t-elle. Qu'attendez-vous pour vous rendre chez le directeur ? Le chef des Aurors n'est-il pas plus important que les stupidités de son fils ?

– Papa est là ? s'exclama Albus.

On ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. La directrice de la maison des Serpentards continuait de le menacer du regard.

Depuis des années maintenant, Cohen saisissait toutes les occasions qui se présentaient pour lui faire une remarque sur son comportement. Lloyd avait, aussi loin que lui permettait sa mémoire, toujours été inattentif à son cours. Il lui arrivait de lire des livres de la bibliothèque ou de faire ses devoirs sous le nez de la brune pendant qu'elle expliquait l'origine d'un maléfice. Et, bien sûr, il réussissait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait, et avait des notes convenables à l'écrit, passable aurait-elle dit. En réponse à ce manque de discipline, elle tentait de le punir, mais n'avait jamais eu de bonnes raisons. Lloyd avait même l'appui de Flitwick qui l'encourageait à prendre de l'avance s'il le pouvait, compréhensif le vieil hibou de Serdaigle.

– J'y vais de ce pas madame, répondit-il poliment en s'inclinant, retenant mal un rictus narquois.

– Je l'accompagne, s'empressa Curtis.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ces pensées, elle secoua strictement la tête.

– Non, j'ai à vous parler. Cela concerne votre manque d'autorité, rajouta-t-elle en voyant la dernière lueur d'espoir du concierge. Qu'attendez-vous, tous ? Dehors ! Et plus vite que ça !

Les élèves s'échappèrent. Il entendit Curtis murmurer.

– Fuyez, bande de veinard. N'empêche, quelle présence !

Il allait lui lancer une pique amicale, mais les yeux de Cohen lui suffirent pour se raviser.

Il continua sa route en solitaire, se préparant à un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art des Aurors. Devant la statue, il hésita. Il pouvait très bien prendre un passage secret et vivre à l'écart de la société, en persévérant son affaire. La statue se déplaça sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Le directeur avait choisi pour lui. Résigné, il alla saluer ses ennemis de cœur, d'esprit, et de profession.

La pièce gardait son étrangeté habituelle. Meeko courait sur la bibliothèque en essayant d'attraper un insecte quelconque. Flitwick était assis sur son fauteuil rembourré de multiples coussins, et les deux Aurors prenaient les deux seules places assises qui restaient, mis à part le vieux tabouret en bois que tout le monde évitait.

– Messieurs.

Il aurait pu faire mieux comme accueil, mais l'envie n'y était pas. Les trois sorciers se retournèrent et l'examinèrent. Il s'exaspéra vite de ce manque de réaction.

– Ô joie ! Voilà que les hommes aussi me regardent comme si j'étais un steak !

Le directeur toussota.

– J'espère que vous ne comparez pas Mr Potter et Mr Lupin avec vos admiratrices.

– Pourquoi pas ? Il y a des similitudes. Notamment les robes. Le ministère n'a pas pensé à en faire pour homme ? interrogea-t-il en pointant du doigt leurs uniformes d'Auror.

Phineas Black dissimula un ricanement en éternuant, ce qui lui valut plusieurs regards noirs tandis que Rogue riait franchement, pour une fois qu'on s'en prenait à saint Potter.

Si la remarque l'avait touché, Harry Potter n'en montra rien, alors que son collègue le fusillait du regard. Ted Lupin eut cependant un sourire et prit la parole.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous donc autant sur la défensive ? Vous craigniez quelque chose ?

– Je viens seulement d'être interpelé par des Aurors comme si j'étais un criminel devant la moitié de l'école, mais à part ça il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

L'Auror perdit son sourire aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Il attira le tabouret et l'invita à s'assoir, bien que ce geste dut lui faire du mal, à la grimace de dégoût qu'il exprimait. Potter était resté muet jusqu'à présent.

– Nous ne nous sommes pas déjà rencontrés ?

Que Gryffondor soit maudit pour ses élèves stupides, pour leur manque de tact, pour...

– Le Poudlard Express, éluda Lloyd d'une voix neutre.

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une rencontre. Non. Harshad. Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Sans compter mes fils. Je vous ai déjà vu.

''C'est ça, remue le couteau dans une plaie encore saignante. Je m'étais juré de rester calme'', crépita intérieurement le Serpentard.

– L'affaire Harshad/Seirra peut-être... gronda-t-il.

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'illumina en retrouvant la mémoire, mais déchanta en se souvenant de quoi il s'agissait.

– Ah... Euh... Merci, enfin excusez-moi.

– Le mal est déjà fait, articula-t-il en se mordant la langue pour ne pas lui cracher des insultes.

L'homme quarantenaire eut un air désolé. Il comprenait tout à fait le jeune homme, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet.

Une bouffée de haine le submergea. Il se vengerait, il la vengerait. Potter dut sentir l'aura malsaine et haineuse de Lloyd car il le vit ahuri. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il fasse lui aussi ressortir son aura. Celle-ci n'était que calme. Une harmonie d'une telle puissance qu'elle lui donna froid dans le dos.

Les autres occupants de la pièce ne s'aperçurent de rien. L'aura n'était pas une chose qui se voyait, sauf si on désirait la montrer, souvent pour impressionner et dissuader un ennemi. Un peu comme quand les chiens montraient les crocs, c'était très primaire, c'était pour cela que les sorciers avaient rendu leurs halos invisibles. Les personnes présentes frémirent. Lloyd se hâta de se modérer.

Il commença à s'agiter. Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps dans une ambiance comme celle-là. Il lança un regard furieux à Flitwick, qui cessa d'être compatissant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Hem. Nous vous avons convoqué pour l'enquête sur le dénommé Arsène Lupin. Vous êtes un suspect potentiel.

Il attendit.

– Et ? s'exaspéra Lloyd.

– Et nous vous prions de coopérer, et de nous faciliter la tâche lors de cet interrogatoire, finit Potter.

Les deux hommes se levèrent pour se mettre en face de lui, le toisant de haut. Il s'attendait à mieux d'une légende vivante. Mais un Gryffondor ne devait pas s'accorder à utiliser la Legilimancie ou le Veritaserum. Il soupira. Ça promettait d'être long. Il sortit sa baguette. Aussitôt Lupin dégaina la sienne et l'en menaça.

– Ted ! s'exclama Potter.

– Interdiction formelle d'utiliser la magie pendant un interrogatoire, déclara froidement l'Auror.

Il ne digérait pas la morsure, à moins que ce soit le fast-food ? Lloyd le nargua et transforma son tabouret en un confortable fauteuil vert.

S'il était sensible aux regards, il serait mort sept fois déjà sous l'œil acharné de Lupin. Potter posa sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue et filleul et le força à se rassoir et à se calmer. Puis, il changea son expression d'homme bienveillant et le questionna rapidement d'un regard perçant.

– Étiez-vous en Europe du onze juillet au vingt-sept août ?

– Oui.

– Où exactement ?

– Portugal, Espagne, France, Belgique, Grande-Bretagne, Irlande, Pays-bas, Danemark, Allemagne, Pologne Ukraine, Roumanie, Grèce, et Italie.

– … En deux mois ?

– Je ne suis pas Moldu. Avec le transplanage, la poudre de Cheminette et les Portoloin, on peut faire le tour du monde en une heure et prendre de belles photos.

– Hum... oui, si on ne prend pas le temps d'être légalement sur chaque territoire. Aviez-vous une autorisation ?

– Le billet du Wizard World Way est-il suffisant ? Vous savez, un des billets gagnants glissé dans des Chocogrenouilles.

Ted Lupin, qui écrivait l'entrevue sur un parchemin, sabra rageusement le papier. Ces billets permettaient de voyager en toute légalité durant les vacances scolaires. Il aurait pu aller de l'enfer au paradis sans problème grâce à ces places.

– Vous l'avez gagné ?

– Si l'on veut, je l'ai acheté.

– Sûrement très cher, on m'a pourtant dit que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup d'argent, et votre famille n'a pas eu à participer puisqu'elle n'était pas au courant de votre ballade. Comment avez-vous fait ?

– J'ai cambriolé Gringotts pardi, ironisa-t-il. Et tant qu'à faire les chose en beauté, j'ai chevauché un dragon pour m'évader ! J'ai travaillé, reprit-il plus sérieusement, comme tout le monde.

Potter retint un sourire.

Le temps semblait ne plus avancer. Lloyd ne regardait plus l'horloge, il se faisait du mal. Au bout d'une énième question, Potter intima à son filleul d'aller fouiller ses affaires. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Potter sortit un mandat du ministère et le lui colla sous le nez. Ils patientèrent. Potter s'étira et fit le tour de la pièce. Lloyd n'y fit pas attention mais ne put s'empêcher de se retourner quand Potter éclata de rire devant un tableau.

– Comment allez-vous mon cher Severus ?

Le portrait prit son temps pour répondre.

– Comme un Prince. Dois-je vous rappeler, que le saint Harry James Potter, en plus d'avoir donné mon prénom à un de ses rejetons, a mis mon tableau dans sa modeste demeure pour continuer à m'excéder par-delà la mort ? Vous n'êtes qu'arrogance Potter, vous vous permettez de jouer avec mon éternité.

– Pardon ? Ne vous ai-je pas surpris, récemment, en train de rougir de plaisir quand ma fille vous a appelé tonton Sevy ? Et pourtant, elle n'a pas mes yeux. L'éternité ne vous aurait-elle pas rendu délicat ?

– Potter, avertit l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Ils échangèrent quelques remarques sournoises, insultantes mais paradoxalement respectueuses, et les deux protagonistes en semblaient ravis. De son côté, Lloyd se disait qu'ils étaient encore plus insensés que lui.

Lupin revint déçu. Il fit signe qu'il n'avait rien trouvé d'accablant.

– Et si...

Potter, en se passant une main de les cheveux, regarda le tableau de Dumbledore.

– Quoi ? s'énerva Lloyd. Vous pensez que j'ai caché un coffre fort derrière un tableau ?

– Non, non, suivez-moi, nous n'en aurons par pour longtemps.

Harry Potter descendit vivement les marches pour s'arrêter au septième étage, suivit de Lloyd.

– Vous dites que vous n'avez rien à cacher ?

– Absolument rien.

– Nous allons voir jusqu'où vont vos connaissances du château.

Lloyd fronça les sourcils. Il savait que de nombreux Gryffondors avaient marqué leurs époques, souvent pour leur génie, en parallèle avec leur folie guillerette. Ce genre de personne était capable de parler de la mort en proposant un bonbon au citron, d'autres parlaient de culpabilité et de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Ils stoppèrent devant un mur vierge. Potter le dévisagea intensément.

– Alors ?

En se disant que Godric Gryffondor devait choisir ses élèves à la masse de muscles compensant leur cerveau, il ironisa.

– Ça mur, se moqua-t-il. Ça Barnabas le Follet écartelé par des trolls. Ça abruti.

Il pointa le chef des Aurors tournant en rond devant lui.

Une porte apparut et Potter le fixa, goguenard face à l'expression d'incrédulité du Serpentard.

– Ça magie. Toi imbécile.

Lloyd eut l'irrésistible envie d'exploser quelque chose. Tout ! N'importe quoi ! Une peluche, une Acromentule, un Gryffondor !

Il rentrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une cathédrale. La salle était extraordinairement vide par rapport à tout l'espace qu'elle contenait. Quelques livres traînaient de-ci de-là comme s'ils étaient perdus.

– Elle était pleine à craquer la dernière fois que je suis venu, expliqua capitaine Potter.

Un punching-ball apparut avec une photo de la tête du Survivant à leur pied, et un poignard. Elle était vraiment magnifique cette salle, s'émerveilla Lloyd.

– Je vois que tu te feras un plaisir de la re-remplir, constata-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Je te fait horreur à ce point ?

– Allez dire ça à ma sœur !

Il lui tourna le dos rageusement et partit. Harry resta choqué un instant. ''Les blessures du cœur sont inguérissable'', lui avait un jour dit son directeur préféré," elles ne se referment jamais entièrement. Demandez à Pom-Pom, elle vous le confirmera. Elle a passé une grande partie de sa carrière à consoler le professeur McGonagall à propos de Julien. Son enterrement m'avait profondément ému, quelle brave souris !''

Il se reprit. Il n'était pas payé pour penser à Albus et ses excentricités. Il lança négligemment un Accio qui attira tout les livres et autres objets de valeurs vers lui. Il ne trouva rien pouvant servir de preuve, mais il s'en doutait dès qu'il avait vu sa surprise de voir apparaître la Salle sur Demande. Pourtant, il faisait selon toute vraisemblance un suspect idéal. C'était un sacré Serpentard !

Harry se promit de garder un œil sur lui, d'autant plus qu'un de ses fils était son rival, l'autre son admirateur, et sa fille, connaissant son caractère, ne serait certainement pas neutre. Peut-être que son filleul allait pouvoir s'en occuper, puisqu'il semblait si attaché à l'idée que Harshad soit le voleur.

Lloyd erra sans but en fulminant. Ses pas le conduisirent devant la bibliothèque, le château était désert, tous les élèves, ainsi qu'une moitié du corps professoral, profitaient du soleil. Comme la circonspection de Mars croisait celle d'Uranus, à moins que ce ne soit Pluton, il vit James Potter attendre devant les portes de la bibliothèque. Pour ceux qui ne comprenaient pas le sens de l'horoscope de Brenda Lucinée, cela donnait en langage clair : Journée Lamentable, et c'était la version censurée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? s'emporta Lloyd. Tu attends que ton père vienne te donner le sucre comme un bon chien ?

Quoi de mieux quand on en voulait à un Potter que de se venger sur un autre Potter ? Surtout celui-là, il aurait eu du mal à crier sur Albus.

L'ironie faisait bien son travail. Il se souciait d'Albus, alors qu'il était le portrait craché de son père, qu'il considérait comme son ennemi numéro un. Comme quoi, aussi maladroit et tête en l'air qu'était Albus, il avait réussi à s'y attacher.

James Potter ne lui ressemblait pas autant, un roux aux cheveux emmêlés qui essayait de les dompter en se les coiffant en catogan. La véritable aversion entre eux se trouvait dans deux personnalités bien trempées, du travail de gobelin ! Les deux étaient étrangement fiers et aucun ne baisserait un jour les yeux. Ils étaient des opposés parfaits. Des aimants qui s'attirent et se repoussent.

Ils étaient extrêmement doués en magie. Ils auraient pu faire une paire parfaite. Seulement l'un se sentait obligé de porter sur ses épaules le poids d'un chasseur de mage noir, l'autre de se surpasser, quitte à devenir un mage noir.

Lloyd l'enviait pour ce qu'il était, un fils chanceux qui n'avait manqué de rien, et symbole de la réussite à Poudlard. Potter l'enviait parce qu'il rivalisait avec lui, voire le dépassait, alors qu'il n'avait aucun nom ayant l'effet d'une épée de Damoclès. Et aussi, Lloyd soupçonnait Potter d'être jaloux de sa proximité avec la belle Astrée, alors qu'il ne la méritait pas.

Au fond d'eux, peut-être que James et Lloyd s'appréciaient. C'était l'autre côté du miroir pour chacun. Mais une glace les séparait, et ils frapperaient dessus jusqu'à ce que le reflet se brise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répliqua Potter.

L'autre ricana cyniquement.

– Les Potter veulent ma peau aujourd'hui ou quoi ? J'en quitte un et en voilà un autre, tout aussi désagréable.

– Casse-toi Harshad ! Tu n'es pas encore à Azkaban ? Quel dommage, je serais même venu te rendre visite de temps en temps, pour montrer aux gens à quel point tu as gâché ta vie !

– Mais qui te dit que j'ai gâché ma vie Potter ? Je ne m'en plains pas ! Je ne crains rien, contrairement à toi !

Une lueur sauvage alluma ses yeux. Potter sortit sa baguette par prudence.

– Espèce de taré ! Rien qu'à te voir on comprend que tu es Arsène Lupin !

– Tss tss, je n'ai jamais demandé à être surnommé ainsi. La presse n'a aucun goût.

– Tu avoues en plus !

Il haussa les épaules, indifférent.

– De toute façon, il m'a fallu trois ans pour te faire comprendre que je n'étais pas le fils caché de Voldemort malgré la différence de couleur de peau, alors je ne vais pas perdre mon temps sur un détail comme celui-là.

– Je pourrais donner ce souvenir à mon père pour te faire enfermer !

– Si tu fais ça, petit a, tu perds toutes tes maigres chances avec Astrée, petit b, exposa Lloyd, son sourire devenant carnassier, je pourrais m'amuser avec ta sœur ou ta cousine. Elles ont bien grandi cet été. Un petit _Impero_ ou une potion d'_Amortentia_, sur l'une d'elles et j'aurais de quoi m'occuper pour toutes mes soirées.

Potter s'étouffa et eut un frisson, ce qui élargit son sourire. Un mélange Potter/Weasley, ça avait un grand sens de la famille. Ça aussi, cela aurait pu être un autre point commun.

– Tu... tu ne ferais pas ça, gémit-il.

Lloyd ne répondit rien. Il le tenait. Il ne passerait jamais à l'acte, il était un voleur, pas un violeur, mais si ça pouvait maintenir un lion dans sa cage, il ne se priverait pas de l'effrayer.

– Qui sait ? murmura-t-il sadiquement.

Il s'avança vers la grande porte pour sortir. Potter leva un peu plus sa baguette.

– Tu t'attends à quoi, crétin ? Je n'ai même pas ma baguette en main, comment veux-tu que je te fasse du mal ? Avec mes dents ?

Il sortit en respirant l'air frais de cette fin de journée. Il allait mieux. Potter allait le maudire pour une vingtaine de générations mais il s'en fichait. Il avait transmis sa rage et son stress à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait évité Azkaban par manque de preuves, Potter Senior lui avait fait découvrir une pièce de Poudlard qui lui était inconnue, et Potter Junior allait le fuir pour un petit moment.

Il rejoignit ses amis en chantonnant et se jeta dans l'herbe avec plaisir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on te voulait ? s'enquit Tristan.

– Faire de l'ombre à une merveilleuse journée, assura Lloyd.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lloyd était assis dans un siège en se tordant les mains, en se mordillant les lèvres, et cherchant des yeux une échappatoire dans cette salle baignée par l'obscurité et l'humidité. Il était enfin seul avec Astrée, qui avait passé sa journée à accumuler sa colère en attendant le moment opportun pour la décharger. Tristan était parti se coucher, ils étaient seuls dans la Salle commune, le moment opportun semblait clignoter au-dessus de sa tête.

– Bon, eh bien moi je vais me coucher, lâcha-t-il faiblement.

– Je te colle tout le mois si tu fuis ! s'écria la blonde.

Elle était debout, les membres tremblants. On aurait pu voir des flammes se dérober d'elle.

– Évidemment, si tu te sers de ton statut de préfète aussi...

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Passe encore que tu voles, tu as prouvé que tu pouvais faire pire, mais que tu assassines !

Lloyd remercia le ciel d'avoir eu l'idée de poser un sort de silence dans la pièce. Il attendit qu'elle reprenne son sang-froid, mais elle ne le vit pas ainsi.

– Réponds !

Il sursauta. Elle le fixait toujours. Elle ne clignait même plus des yeux.

– C'était lui ou moi.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ? Diamond était une pourriture de scientifique, il avait collaboré avec Voldemort. Je te parle du Moldu et de son fils, ils t'ont fait quelque chose ceux-là ?

– Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ils auront plus de chance la prochaine fois, dit-il avec sarcasme.

Il jeta sa tête en arrière pour éviter une gifle bien sentie. Il dégaina aussitôt sa baguette. Il attira vers lui le fauteuil en face de lui. Les genoux d'Astrée flanchèrent et elle s'étala sur le pouf. Il agita machinalement sa baguette et des chaînes apparurent et lui retinrent les poignets. Il tenait à repartir en un seul morceau à la fin de cette entrevue.

Rassuré de voir qu'elle ne pouvait plus le frapper, il sortit un calepin de sa poche et commença à dessiner.

– Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

– 'Parce que c'est comme ça et pas autrement' ne te convient donc pas ?

On ne répondait jamais parfaitement à un ''pourquoi''. Il fit un sourire et ouvrit totalement son esprit, comme pour lui donner son accord. Il sentit une petite pointe passer à travers son esprit et la laissa se faufiler jusqu'aux souvenirs. Elle vit Diamond lui lancer un Avada, sa course poursuite dans Manchester, et l'interrogatoire de Potter. Elle essaya d'aller encore plus loin mais il la repoussa.

C'était plus parlant qu'un long débat. Ensuite, qu'elle le comprenne, c'était une autre histoire. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas plus qu'il ne le devrait, elle lui pardonnerait plus tard.

Elle dut ressentir son sentiment car elle lui lança un regard courroucé. Il ne répondit pas et continua à travailler son esquisse. Elle s'intéressa enfin à ce qu'il faisait.

– Tu te mets au dessin maintenant ? Ou tu élabores un plan pour dévaliser le British Muséum ?

– Tu ne dévoileras rien sous le coup de la colère ?

– Tu m'as bien regardé ? fit-elle d'un ton pompeux.

Il haussa les épaules et montra sa feuille. Le schéma représentait un ange de dos. Autant le corps et le visage n'étaient faits que de traits légers, autant les ailes étaient consciencieusement détaillées. Sur le côté de la page étaient dessinés des croquis de masques. Certains avaient des symboles compliqués ayant sûrement des significations magiques, connaissant Lloyd, d'autres étaient composé de runes, d'autres étaient tout en simplicité. Sur tout le calepin étaient griffonnés des calculs, des mots latins et elfiques, ou des idées de sorts.

Il reprit la feuille avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lire. D'un sortilège, il ramena à lui deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et des sucreries. Il posa le tout par terre et but une gorgée en apportant des retouches à son travail. Il la relâcha et Astrée prit un carré de chocolat en cherchant où voulait en venir Lloyd avec son ange. Il ne s'était pas découvert une passion pour l'art cet été, elle en était sûre.

Il regarda nonchalamment sa montre. Ils devaient déjà être dehors. Il rangea son carnet en lui jetant un sort de protection avancé. Rien ne servait de jeter une multitude de sorts s'ils étaient basiques. Un seul sortilège rare et puissant avait plus de résistance, c'était magiquement prouvé.

– Pas la peine de m'attendre ou de m'accompagner. Je sors pour la nuit.

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa partir en fronçant les sourcils. Sûrement devait-elle imaginer qu'il allait faire en sorte qu'on relate ses actions dans les journaux. Elle allait être déçue. Il se jeta un sort de désillusion et traversa le mur.

Un autre avantage des Serpentards était qu'ils ne dépendaient pas d'un tableau pour rentrer et sortir. À quatre heures du matin, on avait rarement envie de répondre à une énigme ou d'attendre qu'un portrait ait fini de décuver.

Il s'élança dans les couloirs. Il se colla aux murs plus d'une fois. Les professeurs se doutaient que des élèves n'étaient pas dans leurs dortoirs. Après tout, c'était la rentrée, et le lendemain était dimanche, il était plutôt logique que les étudiants soient d'humeur festive.

Il sortit par une fenêtre. C'était plus discret que de déplacer des grandes portes qui grinçaient.

Il alla directement vers la Forêt interdite en surveillant tout le parc, à la recherche d'un groupe d'animaux hétéroclites.

À l'ombre d'un arbre, il se rendit à nouveau visible, et, d'un coup de baguette, se métamorphosa en loup gris. Il avait hésité avec un fauve comme le tigre, mais ça n'allait pas avec son caractère, trop Gryffondor pour lui.

Il savoura les sensations que sa nouvelle forme lui procurait. Il huma l'air, et décida qu'il était temps de retrouver les Maraudeurs. Apparemment, ils avaient eux aussi conclu qu'il valait mieux s'amusait à l'abri des yeux des enseignants qui patrouillaient.

Il les pista de son flair, s'accommodant vite à ses sens aiguisés. Il arriva dans une clairière éclairée par la pleine lune où des animaux indistincts s'amusaient.

– Quel bande de créatures bizarres !

Il sursauta et se planta devant la source du bruit en montrant les crocs. Il n'avait ni entendu ni senti une présence humaine. Il inspecta les lieux. Il se trouva ridicule à grogner devant un arbre, mais il n'était pas encore fou. Il renifla et pista s'il n'y avait pas un centaure qui les espionnait.

– Salut vieille branche ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je m'occupe en regarde cette bête. Tu as vu comme il est gros ?

Lloyd releva vivement la tête. Il recula un peu et s'aperçut que des ombres bougeaient sur une branche. Il s'approcha encore et posa ses deux pattes avants sur le tronc pour mieux étudier d'où venait ces voix. Se pouvait-il que les branches aient le don de la parole ?

– Il s'approche un peu trop près celui-là. S'il continue je lui arrache les yeux !

Le loup écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. C'était de fines brindilles qui proférait des menaces à un Animagus, il aura tout vu. Mais depuis quand ça parlait un Botruc ? Hagrid leur en avait montré, mais il n'avait pas prévenu qu'ils savaient discuter. À moins qu'ils ne parlent qu'en l'absence d'humains dans les parages.

– Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il a à me mater comme ça ? Il peut pas me laisser profiter de la pleine lune ?

– Laisse tomber. C'est une espèce sous-évoluée. Il a du se perdre. Je me demande à quoi il sert. Tu crois qu'il garde les arbres lui aussi ?

Il ré-atterrit sur ses pattes. Il en avait assez entendu, et il n'était pas une espèce sous-évoluée ! Une idée fugace lui traversa l'esprit. Si on le prenait pour une bête, qu'il agisse comme une bête. Il leva la patte arrière sur l'arbre.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Il sourit aux Botrucs et partit rejoindre ses camarades en se promettant de comprendre pourquoi donc il percevait ce que disaient ces créatures magiques.

La clairière semblait féérique. Le vent traversait la verdure comme une main passant dans l'herbe. Les Animagus gambadaient intuitivement en se mordillant et en se donnant des coups de pattes amicaux.

Il les compta rapidement, ils étaient quatre. Le loup fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que Potter avait décidé de ne pas accompagner ses cousins et son frère, peut-être même qu'il n'était pas au courant de l'escapade.

Une panthère bondit devant lui et gronda. Lloyd fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise. Il détailla l'animal du regard et remarqua que c'était son rival. C'était une belle panthère à la robe d'or. Il n'y avait pas d'indice réel dans le physique pour l'identifier. On le reconnaissait à sa prestance. Le fait qu'il sache que Potter s'appelle Mantor aidait aussi. Un mentor protecteur au manteau d'or. Ça se tenait.

Il grogna à son tour. Que ce soit en homme comme en animal, ils s'entendaient vraiment comme chien et chat. Potter sortit les griffes. Lloyd montra les crocs. C'était contre-nature de ne pas le défier.

C'est alors qu'il vit la suite des Maraudeurs venir à sa rencontre. Un kangourou avec un petit singe dans sa poche, et un dragon de Komodo avec un écureuil sur son dos.

Le loup pencha la tête face au spectacle.

Hugo, Marsupatte, kangourou, déduisit-il. Les grands pieds, un trou à la place du ventre , et le kangourou a un pelage roux, évidemment. Scorpius, poster, dragon de Komodo, Cuiracéré. Yeux gris, le seul lézard. Jusque là, ça va. Ensuite, l'écureuil, la queue touffue, des dents plus longues que la moyenne, et des yeux magnifiques, il faut le reconnaître. C'est Rose, Caudaleste. Il en reste un, pensa-t-il. Albus, le singe, Crinsmêlés.

Il examina le singe en question. Il avait une crinière flamboyante et emmêlée, et des yeux verts, un tamarin. Pas de doute, c'était le Gryffondor, même ses poils tiraient vers le rouge.

Le singe le reconnut et lui sauta dessus. Il s'agrippa à ses poils en lançant un petit cri aigu. Lloyd sauta par-dessus Scorpius et Rose et courut vers le centre de la clairière. Le kangourou tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme, par contre la panthère le dépassa, et lui bloqua le passage. Loin de s'en inquiéter, le loup prit une autre direction. Il fonça vers les troncs, le félin sur ses talons. Il s'élança sur un tronc, rebondit et continua son manège, faisant des tours entiers de la clairière.

Il s'arrêta enfin pour souffler un peu. La panthère le surveillait toujours. Il l'ignora. Il prit la pose du chien qui veut jouer et Marsupatte se déclara d'attaque, en agitant ses bras comme un boxeur.

Le loup lui sauta dessus. Hugo l'évita mais Cuiracéré le fit trébucher et il s'écrasa.

Ils continuèrent de jouer, sans Mantor, qui hésitait face à ce loup qui lui était inconnu.

Avant que les premiers rayons du soleil viennent ouvrir les fleurs de l'aurore, Lloyd s'étira et se retira. Crinsmélés essaya de le faire rester, puis le suivit. Albus se transforma et fit signe aux autres qu'il revenait. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

– Wouah ! C'est géant ! Depuis quand tu es un Animagus loup ?

Lloyd reprit sa forme humaine, tenant dans sa main sa baguette. Il la mit sous les yeux d'Albus.

– Je ne suis pas vraiment Animagus, c'est de la métamorphose basique, dit-il raisonnablement.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Il va falloir te trouver un nom de maraudeur !

– J'ai une idée, pourquoi on garderait pas Lloyd tout simplement ?

Le jeune Gryffondor protesta véhément. Ils reprirent leur forme animale pour traverser le reste de la forêt. Lloyd sentit qu'on les suivait très discrètement. Il leva son museau et inspecta chaque odeur. James Potter, aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour un chaton. Une fois arrivés dans le parc, il se retransforma, ainsi qu'Albus.

– Pourquoi tu restes pas avec nous ? On s'amusait bien.

– Fatigué, affirma-t-il en baillant.

– Chochotte, le taquina le tamarin téméraire.

– Hu-hu. Allez, va les retrouver. Et fais attention de pas tomber sur une Acromentule.

Il se désillusionna et partit vers le château, sans un regard pour le singe qui allait en sens inverse.

Il était frustré. Quand lui avait su quel était son Animagus, il avait été surpris, puis déçu. Lui qui aurait aimé être un cobra, il était tombé bien bas. Il en enviait presque les Maraudeurs pour leur variété. Enfin, il devait se l'avouer, son animal lui était utile pour ses ''activités extra-scolaires'', en plus, il était dangereux.

Son esprit dériva sur les Botrucs, quand il vit un homme marcher le long du mur, près du lac. Intrigué, Lloyd le suivit, en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit.

L'homme portait une cape qui ne laissait pas voir son visage. Il glissait comme une ombre silencieuse sous le soleil levant.

À mesure que Lloyd s'approchait de l'intrus, un faible murmure s'éleva, semblable au souffle du vent. C'était une langue que Lloyd ne connaissait pas. Les intonations étaient très musicales. Il aurait cru entendre une prière elfique.

L'homme se retourna pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas repéré. Lloyd arrêta de bouger au cas où il percevrait ses mouvements. L'intrus plaça sa main sur une pierre de l'édifice en reprenant sa longue ''prière''. Il passa à travers la roche comme si elle n'existait pas.

Lloyd se précipita à sa suite mais ne put que rencontrer le mur dur et froid. Il posa sa main là où était celle de l'homme et appuya. Rien ne se produisit. Il agita sa baguette pour révéler quels sorts protégeaient l'entrée de cette partie inconnue du château, toujours rien. Il pesta. Poudlard ne devait pas avoir de secret pour lui.

Dépité, il alla dans son dortoir. Il ne pouvait même pas prévenir un professeur qu'un intrus s'était invité, car sinon, il devrait expliquer pourquoi il était dehors à une telle heure. Déjà que le directeur le soupçonnait d'être un criminel, il devait absolument tout faire pour être un élève modèle et ne pas attirer l'attention. Tan pis pour Poudlard et ses habitants si quelque chose se tramait. Il mènerait son enquête, dans le doute, ça lui ferait mal que l'école saute à cause de son égoïsme, alors que c'était le seul endroit qu'il prenait pour une maison. Et puis, pourquoi s'inquiéter ? C'était peut-être juste des professeurs qui faisaient des trucs pas très catholiques à l'abri des regards. Enfin, ils étaient matinaux, même pour une bagatelle !

Il s'intéressa au réveil. Cinq heures seize. Trop tard pour se coucher. Il monta les escaliers et sortit de la salle commune. Il alla dans les toilettes des garçons du deuxième étage, son repère. Il avait hésité avec les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, mais il préférait qu'il n'y ai aucun témoin, mort ou vif. Même si pour ce choix, il fallait supporter une odeur immonde. Et puis le fantôme venait tout de même quelques fois pleurer dans ces canalisations, au plus grand désespoir de Lloyd qui tirait la chasse pour s'en débarrasser.

Il prit l'évier du milieu et le souleva. Derrière, il y avait un trou fin. Il y glissa sa baguette et la tourna comme une clef. Une trappe s'ouvrit au dessus du siège des toilettes qui était le plus à droite. Il remit le lavabo en place. Et se dirigea vers la trappe. Il mit le verrou pour qu'il n'ait pas à croiser un indésirable quand il sortirait.

Il arriva dans son local personnel. Il y avait entreposé toutes ses potions, ses trésors volés, et son matériel d'alchimiste. Les Aurors pouvaient toujours chercher, cette salle n'était pas sur la Carte des Maraudeurs.

Il ouvrit son coffre contenant ses potions et prit la dernière énergisante. Il grimaça. Il allait devoir réapprovisionner son stock. On était dimanche, il allait profiter de sa journée. Il bailla et but sa préparation. Une fois les idées en place, il fit apparaître son remède du bézoard doré et fit sa piqûre.

Il soupira lentement. Quelle journée ! Il allait devoir régler le cas Potter une bonne fois pour toutes, celui de Lupin aussi, qui commençait à devenir trop présent, calmer Astrée avant qu'elle ne lui arrache la langue, comprendre pourquoi les Botrucs faisaient la conversation, et découvrir ce qui se passait dans une pièce inconnue de Poudlard. Il eut un rictus et prépara son chaudron et un plan.

* * *

Si vous en êtes arrivez jusque là, je présume que vous n'êtes pas sans avis sur ma fic, donc maintenant, une petite review ferait plaisir :)

Au prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie Poka Rock, ma bêta lectrice, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

Bonne lecture

Lloyd se leva en bon dernier de son dortoir. Il était seul. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas se reposer alors qu'il s'écroulait de fatigue. Il passa sous une douche froide pour se réveiller et fit sa piqûre nonchalamment. Il prit son sac et se traîna jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les emplois du temps avaient déjà été distribués. Il s'assit au milieu d'élèves couleur rose bonbon chantant Wonderful world, pour certains en dansant une valse à mille temps. Ce n'est qu'à ce détail qu'il jugea préférable de ne pas prendre de petit-déjeuner.  
Astrée, qui, grâce à la légilimencie avait prévu la farce et était dans un état normal, lui tendit son emploi du temps.  
– On dirait que Scorpius a encore perdu aux dés, dit-il pour engager la conversation.  
Elle jeta un œil incisif au Serpentard qui dansait avec ses camarades de chambre.  
– Je suis sûre que Hugo et Albus trichent. Leurs maisons ne sont presque jamais touchées.  
– Mouais. Qui aurait cru que ce serait un Poufsouffle qui prouverait qu'il est plus malin qu'un Serpentard ?  
Les Maraudeurs avaient coutume de choisir la maison victime en faisant une partie de dés, ou une bataille de cartes explosives. Comme chacun représentait une maison, il y avait normalement des chances équitables pour que les boucs émissaires changent régulièrement. Rose refusait de jouer le sort de ses camarades, c'était Albus qui incarnait les lions. Lloyd se doutait que Scorpius perdait pour faire plaisir à Albus. Lloyd en arrivait à espérer qu'un jour ils finissent ensemble, qu'ils n'aient plus rien à se prouver, qu'il fasse une longue lignée de petit Malefoy ou Potter, dans la mesure du possible avec les progrès apportés par la médecine, et qu'enfin il puisse arrêter de sauter des repas à cause de leurs gamineries.  
Astrée se leva avant qu'il ait terminé de manger. Elle lui en voulait encore de toute évidence.  
Il vérifia ses horaires. Il n'avait pas pris beaucoup de cours contrairement à sa troisième année. Juste le strict minimum pour devenir duelliste professionnel. Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Runes et Sortilège. Il aurait bien pris Arithmancie pour pouvoir créer des sorts, mais le professeur était un incapable, Lloyd avait plus appris dans les livres que dans son cours. Pour les autres classes, soit elles ne l'intéressaient pas, soit son niveau était largement supérieur pour s'y attarder. Merci les Magies Mauve et Verte.  
Il n'avait cours que dans deux heures. Ça valait la peine de se réveiller !  
Il alla à son local en attendant. Peu de personnes utilisaient les toilettes du deuxième étage à cause de Mimi Geignarde qui passait régulièrement.  
Il s'installa à son bureau et travailla sur ses parchemins. Il commença des calculs qu'il polymérisa avec des runes et la magie du sang pour inventer un puissant sigle qu'il se tatouera en temps voulu. Il fit aussi une estimation pour changer la poussière en cristaux incolores, de la trinitrotoluène, connu également sous le nom de TNT. Ce serait toujours fructueux pour faire exploser un bâtiment. Il essaya ce petit sortilège sans prononcer la formule. Il l'arrêta vite mais le fait de le réussir du premier coup lui donna un air suffisant.  
Il repartit vers sa salle de sortilège en jonglant avec sa baguette. Il ouvrit la porte et s'installa à sa place sans paraitre gêné.  
– Vous êtes en retard Mr Harshad. Vous avez une excuse ?  
– Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.  
– Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard, décréta Gabrielle Delacour.  
Il regarda les personnes dans la pièce. Il y avait James Potter et Balthazar Dolios, évidemment, Astrée, Roger Davies Junior, le préfet à lunettes de Serpentard qui n'arrêtait pas de froncer les sourcils, et des élèves des autres maisons qui n'intéressaient pas particulièrement Lloyd.  
Le reste de la journée se passa normalement à l'école de Poudlard, les escaliers bougeaient, les tableaux parlaient, les fantômes volaient, banal.  
Le lendemain, Lloyd eut enfin son cours préféré, DCFM. Même si Cohen ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture, ses cours ne l'ennuyaient jamais. Ils faisaient presque tout le temps des exercices pratiques.  
Il lui fit un sourire hypocrite qu'elle lui rendit à la perfection. Les directeurs des Serpentards étaient tous de bons acteurs.  
– Cette semaine, nous réviserons les grandes lignes de ce que nous avons fait ensemble ces dernières années. Pour aujourd'hui, ce sera les épouvantards.  
Un vent de protestation souffla. Elle claqua des doigts pour ramener le silence.  
– Je sais que cela peut paraître ridicule pour vous, commenta-t-elle sèchement, mais j'ose espérer que vous avez évolué depuis votre troisième année. Vos peurs ne sont plus les mêmes. Maintenant, vous me ferez le plaisir de sortir vos baguettes. Je vous appelle par ordre alphabétique... inversé !  
Les étudiants levèrent les yeux au plafond. Peu importe l'ordre, le résultat sera le même, mais bon, les profs et leurs plaisirs …  
– Zeller Justin.  
Lloyd ne fit pas vraiment attention aux élèves qui passaient. Il savait lesquels avaient du potentiel et lesquels n'en avaient pas. Il se languit désespérément en avisant le défilé de serpents, d'acromentules, d'inféris, de vampires, de dragons. Le cas le plus intéressant resta le policier moldu au visage rougeaud qui proférait des insultes en agitant inutilement les bras comme pour gérer la circulation.  
Puis, vint enfin le tour d'Astrée Trevithitch. Il se redressa par curiosité. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait faire grimacer le visage de l'occlumens.  
Il sentit un froid envahir ces entrailles quand une créature encagoulée apparut. Les détraqueurs, il n'y aurait pas pensé. Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de lancer le sort. L'épouvantard s'entrava dans sa robe et s'étala par terre. La blonde repartit directement à sa place. Potter ne put s'empêcher de lui parler.  
– Tu sais, mon père m'a dit qu'avoir peur de la peur elle-même était un signe de grande sagesse, récita le Gryffondor en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir.  
– Si ton père le dit, siffla-t-elle sarcastique.  
James eut une mine déçue mais ne rajouta rien. L'appel continua jusqu'à son tour. Potter se leva et fit face à sa peur, très concentré. Lloyd eut un rictus à cette vision. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, Potter ?  
Une tombe avec le nom de tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Le Serpentard parcourut à toute vitesse les noms qui y étaient inscrit. Famille, amis, et... oh, une belle blonde ! Mais il était sincère le rouquin !  
– Riddikulus !  
Les inscriptions se brouillèrent, et des fantômes des maraudeurs apparurent en chahutant. L'ectoplasme d'Albus sourit, en chevauchant un cerf.  
– Les Maraudeurs pour vous servir, au delà de la mort !  
Typiquement Gryffondor, constata le vert et argent. Potter retourna à sa chaise solennellement sous les regards tendres de ses admiratrices qui devaient trouver que cette attachement aux personnes qui lui étaient proches était touchant, beau, romantique, et tout un ensemble de qualificatifs mélioratifs qui dépassait l'entendement de Lloyd. Pourquoi s'acharnaient-elles alors qu'on voyait que son cœur était déjà pris ? N'y avait-il personne d'autre qui avait pris le temps de lire le dernier nom gravé dans la tombe ?  
Pendant que d'autres passaient, il s'interrogea sur l'apparence qu'allait prendre la créature des ombres face à lui. La dernière fois, en troisième année, sa peur était de perdre sa sœur, mais maintenant ? Une Trevithitch en colère ? Ce n'était pas sérieux. Il tressaillit. Son but, son ennemi du moment le plus important de tous, pouvait-il être aussi sa plus grande frayeur ? Ce serait très mal vu d'avoir peur du Survivant et du chef des Aurors, c'était comme crier haut et fort qu'on était mage noir. Cependant, c'était la seule solution plausible, il n'avait aucune crainte des créatures magiques, et il n'avait plus rien à perdre.  
Quand ce fut son tour, il souligna sa maîtrise en avançant assurément jusqu'au tableau. Il fit signe qu'il était prêt d'un reniflement arrogant. Cohen ouvrit la malle où était caché l'épouvantard en le canardant du regard.  
Une main blanche se posa sur le bord du coffre. Un homme sortit de la malle d'une mollesse méprisante, un sourire collait aux lèvres. Lloyd ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Ce n'était pas Harry Potter, c'était lui. Il eut un pas de recul en se voyant.  
C'était une version plus âgée de lui, entièrement vêtue de larges habits noirs. Il était plus pâle que le Serpentard ne l'avait jamais été. Sur sa pommette gauche ressortait un tatouage d'un cobra la gueule ouverte, prêt à mordre. Les deux yeux du serpent étaient de minuscules runes.  
Il ne put se retenir de ricaner devant le look de son double.  
– La mode des prochaines années se dégradera à ce que je vois.  
L'épouvantard s'était trompé, ce n'était pas possible, il ne craignait pas ça. Même si son orgueil en prenait un sacré coup pour l'accoutrement qu'on lui avait affublé, il surmonterait l'épreuve.  
Son double plissa les yeux en voyant où il était. Il passa la salle au peigne fin de son regard.  
– Tiens donc, mon moi du passé, susurra-t-il, sais-tu que tu perds ton temps ici, au milieu de ces vauriens ?  
D'abord surpris, puis se rappelant que les épouvantards ne prenaient pas que la forme, mais aussi la psyché et les capacités de la terreur de leur proie, il engagea la conversation.  
– Je m'en fais une idée, admit-il, mais il faut des diplômes pour réussir.  
– J'ai réussi, et sans ASPICs, précisa son double. J'ai atteint les sommets.  
– Harshad, lancez le sort ! intervint Cohen. J'imagine qu'avoir une discussion philosophique avec vous même doit vous enorgueillir, mais vous n'êtes pas le sujet principal de mon cours. Allez vous mettre en spectacle ailleurs !  
– Veux-tu savoir comment j'ai réussi ? reprit son double.  
Il eut un sourire carnassier que Lloyd reconnut entre mille. La cruauté, visage qu'il réservait généralement à Potter, Dolios, et les Aurors. Il réalisa à quel point Potter était inconscient de soutenir ce regard brûlant de haine, glacé de sadisme.  
Son double dégaina sa baguette. Une onde de choc le propulsa en arrière. Cohen, qui était près de l'épouvantard, fut jetée sur le mur. Elle resta au sol, assommée.  
Lloyd se releva, en garde, quand son double jeta un sort inconnu sur le premier camarade qui lui passa sous le nez. Il fit aussitôt léviter le bureau pour contrer le maléfice. Les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter en voyant que la situation leur échappait.  
– Mais t'attends quoi ? Dépêche-toi d'envoyer ce Riddikulus ! Lui cria Camu.  
Il ne chercha plus à cacher son trouble. Si Potter était apparu devant lui, il n'aurait eu aucun problème pour lancer le sortilège, mais s'imaginer en tutu rose, c'était au-dessus de ses forces, surtout qu'il se concentrait pour que personne ne soit touché par les maléfices, et qu'il cherchait toujours pour quelle raison son épouvantard prenait cette forme.  
Son double continua à lancer sort sur sort en visant des élèves qui se protégeaient comme ils le pouvaient. Lloyd commença à trouver le temps long et attaqua avec des sorts ricochant sur les murs. Cela ne déplut pas à son double qui augmenta peu à peu le rythme sans trace d'effort.  
James Potter arriva à la hauteur de Lloyd et se plaça devant l'épouvantard dans l'espoir qu'il change de forme. Lloyd le tira en arrière avant qu'il ne se prenne un sort noir.  
– Abruti, si tu avais la puissance d'un sorcier, tu perdrais ton temps à te transformer en tombe ?  
Le gryffondor haleta en regardant la marque encore fumante laissée par le sortilège. Lloyd ne perdit pas de temps et continua son assaut. Son double commença à utiliser des sorts plus dangereux, pour ne pas dire meurtriers. Lloyd se reconnaissait dans cette technique. Il ne gaspillait pas son temps à se servir de sorts mineurs. Il utilisait des sorts capables de se débarrasser de l'adversaire du premier coup. Il pensait que son double n'innovait pas comme lui le faisait, quand il se rendit compte que les murs se resserraient comme un étau. Il comprit enfin l'épouvante de cette apparition, elle allait tout détruire, sans raison, par plaisir, et c'était lui qui faisait ça.  
En conjurant un bouclier, il donna un coup de pied à Potter pour qu'il s'active.  
– Tu sais toujours faire ton bouclier spécial ?  
– Celui qui m'a protégé de la tonne d'armes et de sorts que tu m'as envoyé en fin d'année ?  
– D'après toi ?  
– Oui, laisse moi juste le temps de me concentrer.  
Ça avait du bon tout de même d'avoir un rival compétent sous la main. Potter ferma les yeux et prononça une litanie latine. Une surface solide comme du diamant recouvrit une partie des élèves, les autres se précipitant sous ce nouvel abri.  
Lloyd, ne pouvant se résoudre à se ridiculiser lui-même par excès d'orgueil, ni à prouver qu'il pourrait en découdre avec autant d'audace qu'Arsène Lupin par excès de fausse modestie, préféra canaliser sa magie. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette. La situation était critique, les étudiants n'avaient pas été touchés par les sorts, mais les diverses explosions les avaient blessés. Sa baguette dessina les contours d'un disque de lumière. Il l'agrandit en amplifiant ses mouvements, et projeta le tout sur son double.  
« Se concentrer sur la malle, se concentrer sur la malle », se répéta-t-il en croisant les doigts pour que l'épouvantard n'esquive pas le coup.  
Son double fut enveloppé par le disque et disparu en même temps que le sortilège. Un juron digne de Lloyd s'échappa de la malle. Il se tourna mécaniquement vers le coffre.  
– Bombarda ! acheva-t-il.  
Le meuble explosa en laissant fuir une fumée noire. Le silence se fit dans l'accalmie oppressante d'une après-guerre. Dolios s'accroupit près du professeur.  
– Enervatum, somma-t-il.  
Cohen reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Tous regardaient Lloyd avec la crainte qu'il devienne comme l'épouvantard. Le visage de Potter signifiait clairement '' Je l'avais bien dit qu'il était pas net ce type ! ''.  
Lloyd réalisa pleinement la situation. Ils allaient prévenir le directeur, qui lui irait prévenir Potter, et il serait domicilié à Azkaban. Les Aurors et le Magenmagot n'hésiteraient pas longtemps face à un suspect qui a peur de devenir un mage noir psychopathe dans sa quête de pouvoir. Au minimum, on le priverait de sa baguette avec interdiction de retourner dans le monde sorcier.  
Ni une ni deux, il attrapa Astrée par le bras et s'élança dans les couloirs sous les protestations de la dernière. James Potter essaya de l'en empêcher mais il l'envoya voler dans la salle de classe.  
Il n'avait que très peu de temps avant que Flitwick ne soit informé. Il grimpa jusqu'au septième étage en traînant sa camarade. Il la désillusionna ainsi que lui. Devant la gargouille, il ignora encore Astrée, n'entendant même pas ce qu'elle lui proférait. Il ensorcela le passage du directeur pour qu'il ne fasse entrer ni sortir personne pendant une durée limitée. Les gens croiraient que le mot de passe aura été changé sans qu'on ne les ait avertis.  
Il repartit en tenant toujours son amie par le poignet. Il daigna enfin l'écouter.  
– … complètement malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te …  
Il cessa d'écouter. Que les femmes pouvaient être pénibles parfois ! Il passa derrière une tapisserie et courut dans le passage secret les menant à une sortie.  
– Tu sais, commença-t-il, je suis dans une merde à peine croyable ces derniers temps. Tu veux bien m'aider ?  
Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il lui rendit une moue justificative.  
– On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. C'est oui, c'est non. C'est ma liberté qui se joue.  
Elle relâcha ses épaules en signe de défaite.  
– D'accord, décida-t-elle.  
– Très bien, viens avec moi.  
Il la prit par les épaules et transplana dès qu'il fut assez éloigné des protections de Poudlard. Ils atterrirent dans un bois sombre et montagneux. Il sortit sa baguette et marcha rapidement en bousculant les fougères et dissipant comme il put le brouillard épais. Astrée le suivit sans comprendre. Il n'allait pas se réfugier avec elle ici en attendant qu'on l'oublie, si ?  
– Tu es à partir de maintenant une des rares personnes en qui je place toute ma confiance. Ne révèle cet endroit à quiconque, et ne parle jamais de ce que tu verras.  
– Sinon ?  
– Il te le fera regretter amèrement. Et moi aussi, je trouverais un moyen de te faire payer ta trahison.  
– Qui c'est ce Il ?  
Il s'approcha d'un saule cogneur et jeta un Stupéfix sur le nœud de la racine avant que le végétal ne démontre son agressivité. Il se coupa profondément la paume de la main d'un sort et trempa sa baguette dans son sang. Astrée ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Il traça un cercle délimitant une rune de son item magique. L'arbre réagit en s'ouvrant en deux pour dévoiler un escalier. Il se soigna et la prit par la main.  
– Dépêche-toi, murmura-t-il. On a déjà de la chance de ne pas être tombés sur les sphinx.  
Elle entra vite. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient dans des sous-sols qui lui était inconnus, Astrée remarqua que des tableaux étaient de plus en plus présents. Lloyd semblait se détendre un peu dans cet endroit ténébreux.  
Il ouvrit la seule porte se trouvant tout en bas de l'escalier qui les mena dans une pièce exiguë ressemblant à une salle d'attente sans autres issues, tout était recouvert de tableaux. Il appuya sur une sonnette et fit le tour de la pièce anxieusement en regardant sa montre. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, il était surprenant de le voir si démonstratif.  
– Celui qui vit ici m'a tout appris, expliqua-t-il, bien qu'elle sentait que c'était plus pour se raccrocher à une conversation qui l'empêcherait de paniquer que par réelle envie de faire partager son savoir. Après le décès de ma sœur, j'ai fait une fugue. Une nuit, à l'Allée des Embrumes, alors que j'étais attaqué, il m'a sauvé la vie et m'a amené ici pour me guérir. Il m'a avoué que s'il n'avait pas senti mon potentiel magique, il m'aurait laissé mourir. C'était sa façon d'entrer en matière. Il a été et est toujours mon maître. Il m'enseigne toutes ses connaissances, en échange, je lui rapporte des objets pouvant l'intéresser, ce pacte tient la route malgré quelques écorchures. C'est un rejet du Ministère de la magie, il travaillait pour eux en temps que chercheur de nouveaux sorts, mais a été viré. Il a été privé de sa baguette pour utilisation de la magie sur Moldu. Un voisin qui mettait du Manu Chao à fond toute la journée je crois. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce génie s'est alors mis en tête de continuer à pratiquer la magie. Il est devenu vampire et a appris la magie du sang, et petit à petit, il a découvert et maîtrisé de nouvelles formes de magie. Il se fait passer pour mort auprès du ministère.  
– Et comment s'appelle cet érudit frappé de folie ? S'enquerrait-elle.  
– Wito Harewicz, susurra une voix sortant de l'ombre.  
Un homme de taille moyenne avança en claudiquant légèrement. Elle sursauta en le voyant sortir de nulle part. C'était un homme grisâtre au front dégarni, le reste de ses cheveux gris étaient indomptés comme une crinière. Il portait des lunettes agrandissant ses yeux pâles. Il se fit méfiant face à la jeune femme.  
– Ne t'ai-je pas dit de fuir les belles femmes ? C'est un Filet du Diable auquel on ne peut se délaisser.  
Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer.  
– J'ai besoin d'elle. Ce sera ma gardienne du secret. Et tu vas m'aider, je sais que tu as la potion.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il aurait pu lui en parler, demander son avis, mais non, c'était Lloyd. Il croyait toujours qu'elle pouvait suivre toutes ses pensées.  
– Tu fais confiance à ça ?  
Il lui tourna autour en l'examinant.  
– Tu es sûr de toi ? Ce n'est pas un excès de confiance dû à ses charmes ? Tu n'as rien bu d'étrange récemment ?  
Elle rougit de colère. Lloyd lui fit signe de se calmer.  
– Je suis pressé, répondit-il sèchement. Alors passons à l'acte.  
Le vieil homme acquiesça. Il fit pivoter un tableau qui déboucha sur ce qui pourrait être un bureau ou un laboratoire. Elle comprit comment il avait réussi son entrée. Harewicz distribua les ordres.  
– Lloyd, tu écris exactement le secret que la vipère devra garder, la blonde, tu attends bien gentiment et tu ne touches à rien si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe les mains. Je vais chercher la potion et la formule du Fidelitas.  
– Vous ne connaissez pas les formules de politesse ? Grinça-t-elle d'une colère envenimée.  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un trait qu'on interpréterait comme un sourire.  
Il sortit en caressant un chien dans un cadre. Lloyd se mit au travail sans tarder. Il regardait automatiquement sa montre à chaque mot. Le vampire revint en portant un livre et un flacon dans ses mains. Lloyd se leva aussitôt et les rejoignit.  
Le pédant continuait de la mordre vicieusement du regard.  
– Tu es sûr de ton choix ? Tu ne préfères pas que je sois le gardien ?  
Lloyd soupira.  
– Tu sais, il y a un moment où il faut savoir sauter dans le vide. Le destin pourrait te donner des ailes, qui sait ?  
– Une diablesse peut aussi te pousser dans le vide et te clouer les ailes, enchaîna son mentor.  
– Wito ! s'exclama Lloyd, visiblement indigné. Respecte mes décisions ! Dépêche-toi, les minutes sont précieuses.  
Lloyd tendit son parchemin à sa camarade. Elle tenta de lire, mais ne comprit aucun mot à ce gribouillis linguistique.  
– Bien bien, ronronna le vampire d'une voix rauque. Si la sorcière veut bien se donner la peine de boire la potion ainsi que le principal concerné.  
Ils s'exécutèrent, puis obéirent aux directives du vieil homme. Ils signèrent le parchemin. Ensuite, Astrée dut se préparer à réciter une formule elfique en brûlant le papier.  
– Tu as intérêt à prononcer clairement les syllabes.  
Il lui tendit le grimoire. Elle se répéta la formule intérieurement, ferma les yeux, et démarra.  
– Lyj pûh liefiojh keo nu himg ximvûjû, ru reju wu tyjwuj xu huxjug ÿ rynyoh ! (1)  
Le secret brûla instantanément. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Lloyd.  
– Woah, je n'ai rien compris à ce que j'ai dit mais c'est impressionnant.  
Il se permit de sourire.  
– Ne te relâche pas malheureuse ! cria Harewicz. Il faut que tu te changes tout de suite, tu dois mettre ce costume traditionnel des elfes, attention, c'est très court, ce n'est pas prévu pour les humaines, et entamer une danse rituelle.  
Pendant qu'il parlait, Astrée avait déjà enlevé sa robe de sorcière inconsciemment. Lloyd lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant qu'elle ne retire le T-shirt.  
– C'est bon, il te fait marcher, c'est terminé.  
– Au moment où ça allait devenir intéressant, je pensais t'avoir inculqué de meilleurs valeurs, le réprimanda Harewicz.  
Lloyd regarda sa montre et s'affala sur une chaise.  
– Normalement, ils devraient avoir compris que la gargouille a été ensorcelée depuis dix minutes. Ils ne vont pas tarder à briser mon enchantement, et vont se retrouver muets devant Flitwick dès qu'ils voudront lui parler.  
Un silence apaisant voleta dans l'air. Le vampire leur proposa d'aller dans le salon en sirotant un hydromel, maintenant qu'on ne pouvait plus parler de l'incident, autant prendre quelques instants de repos. Ils s'assirent dans un salon aux dominantes bleues. Lloyd sortit son calepin et le tendit à Harewicz.  
– Je n'ai pas chômé cet été, entama-t-il. Est-ce que tu pourras y jeter un œil et y apporter tes corrections s'il te plait ?  
Astrée le dévisagea. Lloyd n'avait pas l'habitude de quémander de l'aide. L'érudit feuilleta le tout, d'un air appréciateur en secouant la tête à chaque erreur, sans pour autant s'en désintéresser. Lloyd se leva, elle l'imita.  
– Nous allons partir. Notre absence a déjà dû être remarquée.  
Il allait vers une peinture représentant une forêt, sûrement la sortie.  
– STOP !  
Astrée dut avoir recours à toute son occlumancie pour ne pas sursauter et paraître ennuyée d'avoir été coupée dans son élan. Lloyd, moins expérimenté, se crispa en pivotant. Harewicz avait le nez en l'air et reniflait comme un animal.  
– Ça sent une puissante magie par ici, elle n'était pas là avant votre arrivée…  
Il se dirigea vers Astrée, elle recula, ne voulant pas se laisser sentir comme une bête. Cependant, il se retourna vers Lloyd et s'arrêta à cinq centimètres de son visage.  
– Tu sens bon toi, tu sais ?  
Lloyd haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le vampire continua son manège, il se mit à humer son cou. Astrée sortit sa baguette, l'homme était trop près, il allait le mordre. Mais son camarade ne faisait rien alors qu'il était le plus méfiant, elle n'agit pas, redoutant ce qui allait arriver.  
– Depuis quand aimes-tu les bijoux ? lui demanda Harewicz en tenant entre ses doigts une chaînette d'argent. C'est un belle œuvre d'art.  
Sans autorisation, il détacha le collier, et passa sa main dessus.  
– Specialis revelio !  
Le torque d'or réapparut. Astrée eut le souffle coupé. Ce type savait faire de la magie sans baguette. Lloyd vit son expression.  
– Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il cache un parapluie rose dans sa poche pour contourner les règles ?  
Elle resta silencieuse. La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe.  
– Ça, c'est vraiment du grand art, murmura Harewicz en levant le torque sous ses yeux. Je peux l'examiner ?  
Son ami hocha la tête, lui fit un signe de main pour le saluer, et partit en retournant le cadre dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Astrée le suivit. Ils remontèrent les escaliers, ils ressortirent du Saule cogneur, et transplanèrent.  
Ils arrivèrent à l'heure pour le déjeuner, mais leur entrée fut remarquée. Des têtes retournées, des chuchotements précipités, des mines suspicieuses, un bain de foule comme Lloyd les aimait.  
Les aînés, la partie qui était présente à son cours, le toisaient avec des expressions différentes. Les Gryffondors ne connaissaient que le défi, les Poufsouffles hésitaient, les Serdaigles l'étudiaient, les Serpentards s'en fichaient. Quant aux profs, il supposa que le regard de Cohen signifiait qu'il aurait bientôt droit à sa poupée vaudou jetée dans les flammes, Flitwick cherchait à savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui passer sous le nez, et Trelawney prédisait que le Survivant était en danger de mort après avoir vu un Sinistros manger un éclair au café dans sa salade .  
Il s'assit à sa table et se servit comme si de rien n'était. Il ne dit rien durant le repas, scrutant Astrée qui discutait avec son frère. Avait-il bien fait de la choisir ? La question qu'il se répétait sans cesse. C'était la première idée qui lui était venue, mais était-ce la bonne ? Elle ne partageait pas ses opinions, était contre ce qu'il faisait, et par chance, elle ne savait pas tout ce qu'il avait et prévoyait de faire.  
Il se traîna en métamorphose. Weasley allait peut-être lui occuper l'esprit avec un exercice difficile, mais il en doutait sérieusement. Transformer une table en cheval, vingt points pour Serpentard.  
Son voyage de deux mois l'avait renforcé, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. L'utilisation fréquente de la magie, les courses poursuites, les duels, les fuites grandiloquentes, les entraînements avec Wito, Poudlard devenait son lieu de repos après les vacances. Ce n'était pas la première année qu'il faisait ces expéditions. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Wito, il passait la majorité de son temps libre là-bas. Il disait à ses parents adoptifs qu'il allait chez un ami, appelait Wito sur son miroir, et il venait le chercher. Ce ne faisait que depuis l'année dernière qu'il partait à l'aventure, sur ordre de Wito. Il avait carte blanche, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais à la fin il devait ramener un butin consistant. Il en avait profité pour se venger de l'Auror Seirra, une obsession qui l'avait rongé pendant deux ans, son premier meurtre. À l'époque, il n'avait pas été remarqué par les autorités. Il n'avait volé que les particuliers, les protections étant plus faibles, les gardiens moins entraînés. Quant à Seirra, il devait être le seul à savoir la vérité, que c'était un homicide volontaire. Il l'avait soumis à l'Imperium. L'ancien Auror avait ''accidentellement'' mis le feu à sa maison pendant que sa femme était au marché. Il n'y avait pas de témoin, sauf l'elfe de maison. Lloyd lui avait jeté un sort de confusion pour qu'il témoigne qu'il nettoyait la baguette de son maître à ce moment là, ce qui expliquait que Seirra n'ait pas pu s'en sortir. L'elfe n'avait pas pu aider son maitre car on lui avait ordonné de ne pas réapparaitre devant lui avant d'avoir parfaitement lustré l'item. Lloyd devait avouer qu'avant que Seirra soit pris par les flammes, il était apparu devant et lui avait jeté le Doloris, sa victime l'avait supplié de l'épargner, et Lloyd, en bon prince, s'était présenté comme le frère d'Alysson Harshad qui réclamait réparation. Seirra avait brûlé tristement.  
L'expérience ne venait qu'en pratiquant, Wito lui apprenait tout ce dont il avait besoin, son cerveau anticipait les actions, et les potions régénératrices étaient un cadeau des fées.  
Il sortit dans le parc, il avait pris un repas aux cuisines, et ne se présenterait pas au dîner. Il avait besoin d'être seul, et au calme, ce que des adolescents en pleine croissance, ou même des humains normaux, ne pouvaient lui offrir.  
Quelle était sa priorité ? Comprendre pourquoi les botrucs parlaient, chercher le passage secret qu'avait emprunté l'inconnu, ou se baigner dans le lac ?  
La Forêt interdite fut la plus accueillante des propositions, et il s'y engouffra. En vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, il prit sa forme Animagus, la vraie, celle qui l'aidait pour les cambriolages. Il courut vers la clairière. Sur sa route, il croisa des Acromentulas qui le laissèrent passer, la priorité à droite existait aussi chez les araignées, des Sombrals qui ne firent pas attention à lui, et des licornes qui fuirent son âme impure.  
Il monta sur l'arbre où il les avaient vus la nuit dernière. Les botrucs étaient là, en train de jouer avec des insectes. Discrètement, en se cachant dans l'ombre, il les écouta. Il perçut des ultrasons, mais pas de mots. Il resta à sa place quelques minutes, puis voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, partit de la clairière.  
Sur le chemin du retour, il se fit poursuivre par des centaures l'ayant reconnu, et qui l'accusaient de faire flamboyer Mars dans l'alignement astral de Pluton et Jupiter.  
Quand il arriva à la limite de la forêt, près de la cabane de Hagrid, en sueur, il décréta que l'inconnu pouvait attendre et se rafraîchit dans le lac. C'était quelque chose qu'il adorait, l'eau. Il fit une longueur, avant de sortir essoufflé, le lac était grand.  
Il redressa la tête pour voir James Potter et Balthazar Dolios pointer leurs baguettes sur lui, près de ses affaires.  
– Vous m'aviez manqué tout les deux ! Que voulez-vous ? Voir la marque de mon boxer ? C'est vrai que je suis extrêmement bien foutu !  
– Toi et ton ego …  
Le Gryffondor lui jeta sa baguette. Il la rattrapa aisément, pas même surpris du souci d'égalité du lion.  
– Je t'avais dit que nous continuerions notre combat plus tard.  
– Ah bon ? Quand ?  
– Au premier chapitre, souviens-toi, papota Dolios.  
Lloyd claqua des doigts à ce souvenir. Il savait bien qu'il avait une raison pour se battre avec eux. Il se sécha, s'habilla. Pas que ce soit plus confortable, mais pour un duel décent, la règle était de se présenter en bonne tenue.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je n'arrive plus à parler, commença Potter.  
– Pourtant c'est ce que tu es en train de faire, joua Lloyd, feignant d'être idiot et innocent, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout.  
– Tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur toi alors que tout le monde t'a à l'œil. C'est stupide.  
– Exact. Si tout le monde sait, mais que personne ne peut rien dire, c'est magiquement merveilleux pour moi, non ?  
– Tu viens seulement de prouver ce que tu es, observa Dolios.  
Il haussa les épaules comme s'il était au dessus de tout cela. Potter s'enflamma, virant au rouge. Le Serpentard vit une nymphe l'asperger de poudres à canon. Il se prépara pour le feu d'artifice.  
– Toi ! explosa-t-il. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de ma famille ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu es le loup ? Ne les regarde même plus, ou tu le regretteras !  
– C'est plutôt toi qui vas le regretter si tu continues à hurler dans mes pauvres tympans. Je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu m'as dit, nargua-t-il.  
Potter le salua comme dans les duels officiels, et il lui répondit par le même geste. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient pris, à force de se défier depuis la première année. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils fassent ce numéro en plein couloir, quand il y avait peu de témoins. Dès que l'un se baissait, l'autre l'imitait en dégainant sa baguette.  
Ils se retournèrent pour les cinq pas en arrière. La règle affirmait qu'il fallait marcher, mais ne précisait pas à quelle vitesse. Lloyd fut le premier à jeter un sort. Un souffle de cristal vint frapper le bouclier spécial de Potter. De la glace recouvrit la surface, brouillant la visibilité de Potter. Lloyd profita de l'avantage pour bombarder de sorts la protection, ainsi Potter la maintiendrait par sécurité, et il attaquerait par revers.  
Ne pouvant transplaner, il créa un portail dimensionnel comme il avait fait en DCFM contre l'épouvantard et jeta un Stupéfix qui se téléporta et se dirigea vers Potter par derrière.  
Malheureusement, son rival devait mieux le connaître qu'il ne le pensait. Son sort traversa une illusion, la glace se dissipa, le bouclier aussi.  
Il vit des sortilèges apparaître de nulle part le viser. Il les évita sans grande difficulté et en renvoya au hasard dans le vide.  
Lloyd tourna autour de lui pour tenter de visualiser le Gryffondor. Il n'y avait aucune cachette possible. Il jeta un sort de détection en se baissant pour vérifier que le lion ne s'était pas désillusionné. Il ne détecta que trois présences, Hagrid dans sa cabane, Dolios en spectateur, et quelqu'un dans le lac. Il comprit que Potter utilisait sa technique du portail dimensionnel pour lui jeter des maléfices en restant à l'abri. Il apprenait vite, c'en était perturbant.  
Avec un grand sourire, il fit monter la température de l'eau en un instant.  
– Ascendio !  
Potter s'envola dans le ciel, rouge comme une écrevisse. Il retomba lourdement sur la terre en fumant.  
Lloyd jeta un Levicorpus et le remit au-dessus de l'eau, la tête en bas.  
– Que c'est bon de gagner en te ridiculisant.  
– Je n'abandonnerai pas devant un mage noir !  
Pour donner de la force à ses dires, il lui envoya un Expelliarmus. Lloyd le contra, et avec un plaisir non dissimulé, fit bouillir l'eau, avant de se retrouver lui aussi les pieds au-dessus de la tête en survolant le lac à côté de Potter.  
– Dolios, grommela le serpent.  
Pris à son propre piège, il se réconforta en faisant glisser Potter près de l'eau.  
– Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Si je tombe, il tombe, alors relâche moi.  
– Mais s'il tombe, tu tombes, répliqua Dolios.  
Il croisa les bras en attendant.  
– Ne t'approches plus de ma famille !  
Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là.  
– Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur, ce que je t'ai dit ou ce que tu as vu ?  
– Tu ne me fais pas peur, s'énerva Potter.  
– Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont des gamines. Comment pourrais-je, d'une quelconque manière, me lier avec des choses si apparentées avec toi ou le Survivant ?  
– Ce ne sont pas des choses !  
– En fait, le coupa Lloyd en se frottant le menton, ça tombe bien que tu sois venu me voir. J'avais besoin de te museler. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les Animagus non déclarés sont punissables, n'est-ce pas Mantor ? Donc je veux que tu m'évites, que tu ne parles plus de moi, que tu ne m'espionnes plus.  
– Effrayé à l'idée que je révèle que tu es Arsène Lupin, hein ?  
Lloyd se prit la tête entre les mains en maugréant.  
– Que je déteste ce nom !  
– J'en sais suffisamment sur toi pour te faire renvoyer, poursuivit Potter. Tu te réfugies dans les toilettes du deuxième étage pendant des heures sans que quiconque sache ce que tu manigances, tu vas illégalement à la réserve, tu récoltes des ingrédients pour des potions limitées dans la forêt interdite, tu sors tous les week-end de Poudlard, couvert par tes camarades, ces serpents, pareil pendant les matchs de Quidditch, tu t'entraînes tous les soirs dans des salles de classes désaffectées à lancer des sortilèges de haut niveau, je continue ?  
– Je te rappelle, que je veux devenir duelliste professionnel, éluda lentement Lloyd. Il est normal que je m'entraîne à être le meilleur. On se demande comment tu arrives à tenir face à moi alors que tu perds ton temps à m'espionner.  
– Je ne pense pas que s'entraîner à passer à travers les murs ou à transformer des armes en plein vol en Portoloin soit requis pour ce sport.  
Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait dû demander à Astrée d'être la gardienne du secret de toute sa vie, ça lui aurait évité ce genre de situation. Mais dans un sens, il était réconforté par ce que lui disait Potter.  
– Et après toutes ces preuves, je suis toujours élève. Tu as dû en parler à d'autres personnes, non ? Si je suis encore dans cette école, c'est pour que l'on me surveille, car si je suis jeté dans la nature, je serais un risque incontrôlable.  
– J'en ai parlé à ma famille, admit le Gryffondor, c'est eux qui m'interdisent de te renvoyer.  
Lloyd sourit de plus en plus.  
– Si ce n'est pas beau ça ! Je peux faire tout ce qui me chante dans ce château et c'est le Survivant lui-même qui insistera pour que je reste jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne mes ASPICs. Ça me donne même envie de redoubler !  
– Que... mais t'es pas bien ! Tu comprends rien !  
– Oh que si, tant que je ne dérape pas sur les lois du ministère, je suis intouchable à Poudlard !  
Le Gryffondor semblait déconfit de son insouciance, il avait espéré une réaction moins enthousiaste.  
Lloyd ne le montrait pas, mais même s'il pensait ce qu'il disait, être sur la touche l'inquiétait. Et le sang qui lui montait à la tête ne l'arrangeait pas. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il diminua la chaleur du lac en conservant l'illusion des bulles, et lâcha Potter. Il le suivit sans tarder.  
Il nagea vers l'autre rive, près de l'endroit où avait disparu l'intrus, signe que la conversation était terminée. Il sortit de l'eau, sécha ses vêtements, et fit venir ses affaires d'un Accio. Ô combien ce sort était serviable ! Il vit un billet suivre son sac. Il le saisit et lut : ''Nous n'en avons pas fini tout les deux''.  
Il brûla le papier. Ça ne se terminerait jamais. C'était la lutte perpétuelle du Bien et du Mal selon James Potter. Il avait souvent remarqué que les ''gentils'' avaient des barrières bien distinctes pour délimiter la frontière du bon et du mauvais. Alors que le monde des ''méchants'' ne s'encombrait pas de ce genre de détails, il n'y avait que la puissance, la détermination à atteindre ce pourquoi l'on existait, et les illusions de la morale étaient méprisées. Il n'y avait pas d'amour bravant la mort, pas de haine vainquant la douleur, pas de sagesse conquérant le savoir. Il n'y avait que soi contre les autres, l'ambition contre les contraintes, et son esprit contre les idéaux.  
Les Serpentards n'étaient pas les seuls à se démettre des règles en Grande-Bretagne, même s'ils étaient toujours plus pointés du doigt que les autres à cause de leur ambition flagrante. Les Serdaigles, dans leur recherche de connaissances, à vouloir repousser les limites de la magie, pouvaient sombrer dans la folie, ou devenir un puits de sciences dangereux et indépendant, comme Wito. Un roi anglais du seizième siècle avait déclaré la guerre aux gobelins pour leur voler leur travail artisanal en étant inconscient du danger que son peuple encourait, alors qu'il avait été à Gryffondor, maison de la vertu quand on entendait parler le sorcier moyen. Un autre mage noir du dix-huitième siècle avait exterminé une centaine de Moldus, en fidèle Poufsouffle servant ses sorciers traditionalistes.  
Lloyd l'avait appris, le noir et le blanc ne sont pas séparés comme le yin et le yang, ce n'était que des jeux d'ombres et de lumières.  
Potter et Dolios étaient allés chez Hagrid le demi-géant. Il se doutait qu'un des deux le fixait à partir de la fenêtre du garde-chasse, mais il s'en moquait.  
Il s'approcha du mur de pierre et reposa sa main dessus. Il balaya la surface en cherchant une fissure, un défaut infime, mais ne trouva rien. Le travail était parfait, trop parfait pour un château de mille ans. En longeant le mur de quelques mètres, il revenait sur une surface rugueuse. Il n'y avait que l'ouverture du passage secret qui était lisse.  
Il sortit sa baguette et tapota la roche. L'emblème de Poudlard apparut, il y lut « Drago Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus » Le passage secret devait sûrement mener aux entrailles du château.  
Il soupira, il n'irait pas plus loin. Il n'imaginait même pas ce que venait faire l'inconnu dans cette histoire.  
Énervé, il retourna dans la salle commune à la recherche d'Astrée. Il la trouva assise à une table à aider une deuxième année à un exercice. Elle ne leva pas les yeux du parchemin qu'elle corrigeait.  
– Que tu es calme ! signala-t-elle. Comme si tu avais été tenu en échec à plusieurs reprises.  
Il se posa sur la table. Il n'était vraiment pas un bon Occlumens.  
– J'aimerais que tu m'aides.  
– Ça va devenir une habitude si tu continues.  
Il ignora la remarque. D'impatience devant le manque d'attention de sa camarade, il prit le parchemin de ses mains et le redonna à la jeune étudiante et lui fit signe de dégager.  
– Tu es vraiment impoli quand tu veux.  
– Est-ce que Madame daignera enfin me suivre, ou dois-je faire partir les élèves de leur salle commune pour une durée indéterminée ? s'irrita-t-il.  
– Mon cher, tu m'as fait courir une bonne partie de la matinée, je t'ai rendu service, et tu m'as ignorée le reste de l'après-midi. Crois-tu vraiment que tu mérites que je te suive ?  
Il souffla. Pourquoi les filles jouaient-elles les fragiles alors qu'elles prouvaient à chaque colère qu'elles étaient redoutables et redoutées ? N'ayant pas envie de s'éterniser, il ensorcela la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Les Serpentards, accoutumés au manège de deux amis, ne quittèrent pas leurs activités pour contempler une Astrée vociférer des menaces en étant clouée sur sa chaise, avec ladite chaise qui suivit Lloyd dans les couloirs. Certains pariaient même qu'un jour ils finiraient ensemble.  
Il la reposa dans une classe vide et la libéra. Elle se leva aussitôt les poings serrés, les lèvres pincées, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, Zeus lui-même devait sentir qu'il y avait un orage dans l'air qu'il n'avait pas ordonné.  
Avant qu'elle ne crie ou lui jette un sort bien senti, il sortit de son sac une fiole contenant un liquide doré et lui tendit.  
– Ton cadeau d'anniversaire, avec un petit peu de retard.  
Elle rangea ses griffes, et saisit la potion.  
– C'est du Felix Félicis, examina-t-elle.  
– La préparation est longue, c'est pour ça que je ne te le donne que maintenant, mentit-il.  
– Bien essayé, mais c'est une potion de ta réserve, je le sais, elle posa un doigt sur sa tempe en lui lançant un regard perçant.  
– J'aurais essayé, céda-t-il. En fait, c'est aussi de ça dont je voulais te parler. J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes l'occlumancie et la légilimencie.  
– Et le cadeau c'est un moyen de m'acheter.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
– Enfin, tu sais bien que les anniversaires n'ont aucune signification pour moi ! C'est déjà un miracle que je me rende compte que j'ai oublié le tien !  
Elle se tritura les cheveux du bout des doigts en réfléchissant.  
– Et ce Harewicz ne peut pas t'apprendre ?  
– Je ne peux le voir que les week-end, et je voudrais maitriser l'occlumancie rapidement. La légilimencie peut attendre.  
– Très bien, si tu le permets, nous ne commencerons que la semaine prochaine. Je dois régler mes obligations de préfète-en-chef afin d'avoir plus de temps libre. Donc à vingt et une heures, ici, tous les jours dès lundi. D'accord ?  
– Je n'espérais pas mieux ! Merci !  
Il allait partir quand elle le rattrapa par l'épaule et l'embrassa sur la tempe.  
– Merci pour la potion, et pour ta confiance.  
Elle retourna dans la salle commune. N'ayant rien à faire, il s'assit en tailleur et se concentra. Il mit sa baguette dans son sac pour ne pas être tenté, et commença la magie sans baguette. Il prit un livre au hasard dans son sac et le plaça à plat sur les dalles crasseuses et le fit voleter sans trop de problèmes pour s'échauffer.  
Il ferma les yeux et visualisa à présent la chaise devant lui en train de voler. Il pensa de toutes ses forces au Wingardium Leviosa, et fixa la pièce de bois, encore et encore. Il ressentait sa magie circuler en lui, il sentait que sa détermination poussait sa magie au bout de ses doigts, de ses yeux, mais la chaise sommeillait toujours.  
Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, il eut la maigre consolation de voir le meuble vaciller. Il se laissa tomber, totalement éreinté. Il regarda l'heure et s'étouffa. Il était presque une heure du matin. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il peinait à faire léviter une chaise.  
Il s'allongea dans son lit comme une masse cette nuit-là.

On était en fin de semaine, il était chez Wito. L'érudit le faisait travailler sur les runes, en les mélangeant avec des magies plus complexes, il avait pour devoir de rajouter des hiéroglyphes, des sigles japonais, et tout un tas de langues mortes et oubliées, même de l'atlante. Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder une rune correcte avec toutes ces combinaisons. Wito lisait les grimoires qu'il lui avait apporté. Lloyd posa une question sur sa dernière visite.  
– Qu'as-tu appris sur le torque que je t'ai passé ?  
L'homme, qui devait approché des deux cents ans à présent, leva lentement la tête.  
– C'est un ornement ayant appartenu à Merlin. Son possesseur, aussi appelé l'élu, obtient la puissance perdue du mage, peut se transformer en n'importe quel animal sans sa baguette, et est capable de contrôler les éléments par la pensée.  
Lloyd eut des étoiles dans les yeux, c'était ce dont il avait besoin, merci Merlin !  
– Non, je déconne. C'est un torque ayant appartenu à un druide quelconque. Rien de légendaire.  
Il baissa la tête, rageur, se maudissant d'y avoir cru. Wito continua.  
– C'est pas ma faute si tu es naïf quand il s'agit de pouvoirs extraordinaires. Par contre, il y a bien de la magie là dedans.  
– Arrête de me faire attendre, critiqua-t-il.  
– Tu es impatient aussi, ça te perdra un jour. Ce collier permet de parler à toutes les créatures existantes.  
Lloyd hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, il n'avait pas saisi les paroles des botrucs ces derniers jours car il n'avait pas ce collier, c'était vraisemblable. Il exprima une de ses pensées.  
– Donc si je parle à un serpent, je parlerai Fourchelangue…  
– Erreur, l'interrompit Wito. Tu parleras normalement, c'est lui qui comprendra ton langage, et quand il te répondra, il sifflera et tu le comprendras. Tu suis ?  
– Je crois.  
– Je te le rendrai ce soir, travaille maintenant.  
Et ils reprirent leurs activités comme si de rien n'était. Lloyd repartit à Poudlard sans encombre, avec une chaînette en argent dissimulant un pouvoir ignoré de tous, mais qui n'était pas de Merlin.  
Il alla d'abord dans son local pour ranger ses livres. En sortant, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Mimi Geignarde assise sur un des lavabos. Il n'aimait pas les pleurnicheurs. Sa logique était de souffrir en silence, on la fermait et on subissait, les larmes ne faisaient pas revenir en arrière.  
Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, il était toujours utile d'avoir des alliés à sa disposition. Les fantômes étaient une source de renseignements incroyables surmontant les époques. Et comme le Baron Sanglant n'était pas un grand bavard, il faisait avec les moyens du bord. Elle blanchit plus qu'elle ne le devrait.  
– Quoi de neuf Mimi ?  
– Oh, rien de bien, les gens m'évitent, personne ne vient me voir, je me sens seul.  
La même rengaine depuis qu'il la connaissait, c'était comme une chanson triste qui passait en boucle.  
– Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent.  
Il fallait toujours flatter la bête avant de la chevaucher, c'était valable pour un hippogriffe comme pour une adolescente défunte. Il continua :  
– Est-ce que tu ne connaitrais pas le passage secret qui mène aux entrailles de Poudlard, près du lac ? Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.  
– Hum, non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Mais je connais un passage secret qui va jusqu'aux entrailles du château, minauda-t-elle en se rapprochant.  
Ravi de faire une découverte, il l'incita à lui en dire plus.  
– C'est donnant-donnant, monsieur le Serpentard.  
Il leva les bras en signe d'acceptation.  
– Tu veux quoi ?  
– Un strip-tease intégral !  
Il manqua de tomber sous le choc. Il avait déjà séduit pour arriver à ses fins, avait fait miroiter ses sentiments à quelques-unes le temps qu'elles lui ouvrent leurs portes et les dévalisent, mais il ne se ridiculiserait jamais !  
– Je suis destinée à avoir éternellement quinze ans, expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai été privée de l'odorat, du goût, et du toucher. Comment veux-tu que je m'occupe ?  
– Je savais que tu espionnais les préfets dans leur salle de bain, mais là, tu me déçois franchement ! Je ne veux même plus entendre parler de toi.  
Il ouvrit la porte mais Mimi le traversa et s'arrêta devant lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, encore.  
– Non ! S'il te plait, ne pars pas ! Excuse-moi !  
– Soyons clair, menaça-t-il. Si tu veux que je te pardonne, tu me montres ton passage secret, et tu chercheras celui dont je t'ai parlé, sinon, je raconte tout à Peeves !  
– D'accord, d'accord.  
L'art et la manière des manipulateurs, une maîtrise qu'il devait à son éducation. Sa sœur aussi avait été une excellente manipulatrice, meilleure que lui. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu pleurer volontairement pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et la seconde d'après battre des cils pour sa prochaine victime. Il sourit en se remémorant le visage de sa douce sœur et seule famille.  
Il suivit Mimi Geignarde, blanche de honte, jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Il s'arrêta devant la porte par pudeur, puis ne voyant pas pourquoi il bloquait, entra.  
– Ce robinet, elle montra un évier, permet d'aller à la Chambre des secrets.  
Lloyd sourit. Il savait bien que le bon vieux Salazar n'avait pas que bluffé avec cette histoire.  
– Il faut parler en Fourchelangue pour que le passage s'ouvre. Je n'en sais pas plus.  
Évidemment, on lui disait que son collier ne permettait pas de parler la langue des serpents, et dans les heures qui suivaient, il avait soudainement besoin d'être Fourchelangue pour continuer sa progression. Ironie, ironie.  
– Comment connais-tu ce passage ? Je sais que tu passes tout ton temps ici, mais tu viens d'affirmer qu'une légende existait, ça paraît difficile à croire, non ?  
– J'ai vu Harry Potter passer ici. Il a tué le basilic avec l'épée de Gryffondor, et il a sauv...  
– Potter est un Fourchelangue ?  
– Oui, et il a sauvé Ginny Weasley de l'héritier de Serpentard. Quelques années après, Ron Weasley l'a aussi ouvert pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit Fourchelangue, il a dû s'y prendre plusieurs fois avant d'avoir un résultat.  
Potter était un Fourchelangue, et seuls les descendants de Serpentard pouvaient parler la langue des serpents. Aurait-il un lien de parenté avec Voldemort ? Sûrement, le Fourchelangue était héréditaire. Mais... oh, les âges concordaient, il aurait pu avoir eu l'idée de détrôner le Seigneur des ténèbres, son père potentiel, pour régner. N'aurait-il pas ouvert la chambre lui-même ? Ça ne collait pas. Sa meilleure amie était une née-Moldue. Il fréquentait les enfants Potter, pas toujours en termes amicaux, certes, mais ils n'avaient jamais sifflé devant un serpent, et pourquoi Potter aurait-il tué son serviteur vénéneux ? Déjà, pourquoi vouloir faire face à un Basilic ? Il était complètement fou ! ''Quelques années après'', mais cela voulait dire...  
– Il avait quel âge quand il a tué le basilic ?  
– Je crois qu'il avait douze ans, c'était la même année que les cinq cents ans de mort de Sir Nicholas.  
Il pâlit et vacilla. Il avait terrassé le roi des serpents en étant un môme. Un véritable taré ! Lloyd n'aurait jamais fait ça, même pour une fortune tout aussi colossale que le monstre, l'instinct de son Animagus n'aurait pas arrangé les choses.  
Il devrait s'entraîner plus qu'il ne le faisait s'il voulait avoir une chance de le battre un jour.  
– Merci Mimi. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Je repasserais te voir ici pour savoir ce qui se passe à Poudlard.  
Il partit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Cette fille le dégoûtait de plus en plus. Elle avait de la chance d'être morte !  
Il s'allongea dans son lit, ses camarades de chambre dormaient déjà, sauf un, Roger Davies Junior, qui lisait. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête, peu surpris qu'il ait disparu du week-end. Il lui répondit et tira les rideaux. Il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne le dénoncerait, il les tenait en respect. Un seul avait essayé, Lloyd était rentré dans une colère noire et le malheureux infidèle quitta le collège un mois plus tard sous l'autorité de ses parents, victime de menaces, d'humiliations, et d'abandons. Plus personne n'avait osé relater ses actions, et il pouvait à présent dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

* * *

(1) Je vous jure, il y a une logique dans cette "langue".

Slt


	4. Chapter 4

Bien le bonjour, désolé pour le peu qui suivent mon histoire, l'inspiration me pousse vers d'autres activités que l'écriture en ce moment. Cela va désormais devenir une habitude, merci à Carine, a.k.a Poka Rock, pour ses relectures et ses commentaires. Bien sûr, je remercie aussi ceux qui me laissent des reviews, et même ceux qui me lisent sans en laisser, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui :p

Une petite pub pour mon OS en passant, si vous n'êtes pas encore allés le voir, il vaut le coup d'oeil, je vous jure.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le gardien marchait dans l'allée centrale du laboratoire. Lui était caché dans l'ombre, accroché au plafond. Il ne connaissait pas les lieux, mais son indicateur lui avait dit que cet endroit contenait tellement d'items magiques que même Barjow et Beurk abandonneraient leur boutique pour ces possessions. Il fallait qu'il vérifie de lui-même qu'il se serve en rayon. C'était comme des emplettes pour lui, avec l'avantage de tout obtenir gratuitement, mais il n'avait aucune garantie sur la qualité du produit.

Il retomba sur le sol, et resta accroupi. Il trottina derrière le gardien, prêt à bondir sous une table. Ne voyant aucune sécurité installée dans la pièce, il endormit l'homme en lui collant par-derrière une potion anesthésiante.

Une puissante protection empêchait l'usage de la baguette, sous peine d'être repéré, seuls ceux qui servaient le propriétaire du lieu pouvaient l'utiliser. Lloyd jouait tout sur les potions, les runes, et sa ruse.

Il s'approcha de la porte, et traça avec ses doigts une rune de transparence. Il vit à travers la porte qu'un gardien venait dans sa direction, et allait passer par celle-ci.

Lloyd prit dans l'une de ses poches sans fond une bouteille d'eau et vida le contenu sous l'encadrement. Il prit un couteau et patienta, guettant le moment où l'homme poserait son pied sur la flaque. À l'instant même où l'homme accomplissait son geste, Lloyd se coupa la paume. Des gouttes de sang se mélangèrent à l'eau.

– Élek ! Murmura-t-il.

Le deuxième gardien s'effondra, électrocuté, une odeur de cochon brulé emplissant l'air. Lloyd ouvrit la porte, et se faufila à l'intérieur. Il lui passa sa potion anesthésiante sous le nez, pour qu'il ne se relève pas avant qu'il avant qu'il ne parte, et ne déclenche l'alerte.

Cela ressemblait à une salle d'exposition. De multiples objets brillaient comme de petits soleils dans la nuit artificielle de la pièce. Tout était sous vitrine, offrant un univers limité aux trésors sans âge.

Il examina ce qui était entreposé. Sur sa droite reposait sept sphères de lumières qui tournoyaient les unes autour des autres à toute vitesse. Leur centre de gravité était une petite créature qu'il ne réussit pas à identifier.

Il avança encore. Sur sa gauche, un énorme instrument faisait tomber des pièces d'or. Il s'y intéressa. Il y avait un sacré pactole à se faire. Un liquide coulait d'un tuyau et se transformait en métal avant de toucher le sol. Il inspecta encore la machine avant de remarquer que le fluide était du sang. Il leva les yeux vers le couronnement de l'appareil et tordit son visage d'écœurement. Un cadavre se perchait funestement sur l'engin malsain. Il se détourna.

Après avoir regardé de plus près, cette salle ne comportait que des machines et magies requérant des êtres vivants, ou qui l'ont été.

La porte qu'il allait emprunter s'ouvrit brusquement. Il se jeta sous une table avant d'être repéré. Le gardien avait sa baguette et une arme à feu dans les mains. Il semblait bien plus méfiant que les autres, à voir la cicatrice sur sa joue, c'était un ancien combattant qui avait des raisons d'avoir fini paranoïaque.

L'homme vit son collègue inconscient et se précipita sur lui. Lloyd l'entendit murmurer ''Collaporta'' sur les deux portes de la pièce. Plus d'issues. L'homme posa ses doigts sur la gorge de la victime. Une fois assuré qu'il était encore vivant, il se redressa et jeta un sort de détection.

Lloyd soupira de soulagement. Il avait bu une potion le rendant indétectable par la magie. Il attendit que le gardien lui tourne le dos dans le but de l'immobiliser.

L'homme se leva doucement et repartit vers le seuil qu'il venait de prendre et de fermer. Lloyd ressortit sa potion. L'homme se baissa soudainement en le regardant avec un sourire machiavélique, en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Lloyd n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se heurta sur le mur du fond. Un autre sortilège éclata à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il rampa sous une autre table pour reprendre des forces. La table s'écroula sur lui, en libérant un nain teigneux.

La créature se rua sur lui et le roua de coups. Lloyd sortit son couteau et le planta dans les côtes du nain qui se plia. Le voleur le prit par la tête et le jeta le plus loin possible de lui, en gardant son poignard.

Le gardien lui jeta un autre maléfice. Lloyd était complètement étourdi mais continua de chercher une solution. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il servirait de cobaye s'il était capturé.

Il jeta un de ses remèdes contre l'Homme, une potion explosive. La détonation fit sauter toutes les vitres de verre. L'homme qui était au beau milieu de la place ne fut pas épargné par les morceaux de verres brisés, mais referma la moitié de ses coupures d'un sort. Les créatures s'échappèrent. Un phénix aux ailes cassées se faisait porter par un centaure aux flanc d'équidé et aux pattes de lion. La petite chimère aux sphères jeta ses globes sur le gardien qui tomba sous les coups.

L'homme utilisa son revolver et tua la créature d'un coup. Les sphères tombèrent en se changeant en pierres rondes et polies.

Lloyd prit le marteau, sûrement celui du nain, et fonça sur lui. L'homme l'aperçut et lui tira dessus. Du sang l'aspergea. Lloyd tomba à genoux.

– Èxplés, souffla-t-il dans un dernier espoir.

L'homme brilla un instant et fut projeté dans un éclatement sec. Le hasard le fit retomber sur le cadavre de l'abominable appareil, qui le mordit à la carotide, le tuant par la même occasion. La pluie d'or n'en fut que plus heureuse.

Lloyd s'affala sur le dos. Il fouilla une de ses poches, en quête d'une potion régénératrice. Le phénix se plaça près de lui et laissa couler une larme sur ses blessures. Il se leva plus vite qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

– Merci l'ami, dit-il au volatile. Tu peux verser d'autres larmes pour moi ?

Il tendit un flacon vide mais le phénix ne s'y posa pas. Le centaure vint à sa rencontre.

– N'abuse pas des bonnes choses l'humain, l'avertit-il. Pourrais-tu nous faire sortir d'ici ?

– Mon but premier n'était pas de jouer à l'arche de Noé avec vous. Vous attendrez que je revienne.

– Il est dommage que notre sauveur soit rongé par le vice. Où vas-tu, humain ?

– Dépouiller ce lieu de tout ce qu'il contient, et tout faire sauter ! concéda-t-il. Il était très énervé, et le mot était court !

– Tu ne trouveras rien là-bas, tout ce qui a de la valeur se trouve ici. Là où tu vas, il n'y a que des bureaux, ainsi que des illuminés se prenant pour des chercheurs.

– Mais partir maintenant alors que je suis tout émoustillé serait de la lâcheté !

– Un seul homme t'a presque ôté la vie par principe, par contre, la dizaine derrière cette porte te fera souhaiter la mort, par folie.

Lloyd chercha dans tout ce bazar des objets de valeur. Il ne trouva absolument rien d'intéressant. Il allait le faire payer à son indic s'il repartait les mains sales et vides. N'ayant aucun intérêt à les faire patienter le temps qu'il se venge de l'efficacité du gardien, il grava une rune sur la sortie. La serrure sauta et il les laissa passer.

– Merci humain. Et bonne chance, tu en auras besoin.

– La chance n'a rien à voir avec ça, je suis un professionnel.

Il serra la main du centaure et leur tourna le dos. Il saisit l'arme du gardien, la baguette était avec le cadavre sur la machine. Il dessina d'abord du bout des doigts une rune de transparence, pour s'apercevoir que personne n'avait entendu le chaos qu'il avait semé. Il devait y avoir un Silencio sur chaque pièce. Personnellement, c'est ce qu'il ferait pour ne pas être dérangé par les cris de tortures de la pièce d'à côté, s'il était un savant fou.

Il grava avec son couteau une rune très explosive, il y mit une bonne partie de sa magie, ne pouvant l'utiliser autrement, et accentua en y mettant de son sang.

À présent, la rune rutilait de puissance contenue. Il se mit au fond de la salle, se cacha derrière une table, et dit le mot magique.

La déflagration fut gigantesque. Le sol trembla, les murs se fissurèrent, et les personnes les plus proches de la porte furent soit brûlées, soit projetées et assommées, peut-être _même_ mortes, sous le choc.

Lloyd sortit de sa cachette et attaqua avant qu'ils ne reprennent contenance.

Il tira sur ceux qui étaient encore debout et anesthésia les autres, trop blessés pour réagir. Une femme lui lança un Doloris. Il l'évita en faisant une roulade sur le côté et lui jeta son couteau qui se planta dans le flanc. Il prononça un mot et le poignard se transforma en Portoloin qui amena la chercheuse au Sahara. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait utiliser les armes ensorcelées par Wito !

N'ayant plus rien à craindre, il fouilla dans les décombres. Il trouva une dague en argent magnifique et un recueil de sortilèges celtiques, qu'il mit dans son manteau. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas écouté le presque canasson !

Il déposa un cadeau sur les restes d'un bureau, prêt à exploser.

Il regarda sa montre. Son Portoloin n'allait pas tarder à s'activer. Conseillé par une soudaine intuition, il ouvrit le tiroir du meuble et saisit un objet qui dépassait. Son Portoloin s'activa à ce moment-là. Il atterrit dans un champ, à deux kilomètres du laboratoire. Il entendit une pétarade semblable aux pétards Fuseboum venir de l'ancien atelier illégal.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'item magique qu'il avait dans la main. Un torque d'or, serti de pierres précieuses, ayant sûrement appartenu à un druide.

– Tiens donc, fit-il d'une voix narquoise.

Le centaure devait connaître l'existence de cet objet, il n'avait seulement pas voulu que cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Raté, songea-t-il.

Ne sachant ni son pouvoir, ni quoi en faire, il transforma le collier en chaînette en argent et se le mit autour du cou.

Il transplana et prit une chambre dans un hôtel de Manchester sous une fausse identité.

Lloyd repoussa l'attaque d'Astrée et chuta sur une chaise près de lui, essoufflé. Ils étaient dans une salle désaffectée et Trevithitch l'entraînait à l'Occlumancie. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas une franche réussite. Son amie mettait tout son potentiel de légilimens, sous la demande de Lloyd qui souhaitait résister au mieux face aux Aurors. Quelle ironie, il voulait se protéger des Aurors, le monde à l'envers, si ce n'était pas la preuve qu'il ne faisait rien comme tout le monde !

– Ça va ? demanda Astrée en s'approchant.

Il leva la main pour la rassurer et se redressa, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Il avait sous-estimé la force psychique de sa camarade.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de chocolat de chez Honeydukes qu'il refusa, elle en croqua un morceau en haussant les épaules.

– Alors c'est comme ça que tu l'as eu, ce fameux torque. Que de sang pour une babiole !

– Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils ne le méritaient pas ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu as vu l'état des créatures qui se sont enfuies ?

– Tu n'as pas fait sauter le bâtiment pour eux, mais pour toi, objecta la blonde. Tu t'es juste conforté à cette idée pour justifier ton acte.

Il laissa tomber. Elle était têtue, et au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

– Reprenons, exigea-t-il faiblement.

– D'abord, j'aimerais savoir, comment fais-tu cette magie, je veux dire, ces runes et tout ça ? Et Merlin, pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de t'entailler la main à chaque instant ?

Il eut un rictus. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la vue du sang.

– C'est une forme de magie que m'a appris Wito. Il y a un mélange entre l'elfique, pour les runes, et le vampirique, pour le sang. C'est très difficile à étudier, j'ai failli abandonner plus d'une fois, mais il a des arguments très persuasifs.

– Comme ?

– Te jeter dans un nid de Basilics si tu ne la maîtrises pas avant ta majorité, énonça-t-il sans émotions. Allons-y.

Il vida son esprit et attendit. Il sentit une pointe s'enfonçait dans son crâne. Il la refoula, mais elle se fit plus insistante et il craqua.

Il était dans sa chambre, enfin, celle dans la maison de ses parents adoptifs. Il était assis en tailleur sur le lit et essayait de méditer. Il tenter de faire voleter une plume sans baguette magique.

La pièce était totalement plongée dans la pénombre. Les volets et les fenêtres étaient fermés, la porte aussi.

Il n'y avait aucun détail pouvant déterminer le caractère de Lloyd dans cette chambre. Tout était rangé comme si elle attendait un visiteur absentéiste. Les murs étaient vierges, tout était propre.

Lloyd suait à grosses gouttes sans parvenir à un résultat. Il s'efforçait à s'appliquer, mais sa mère adoptive chantait sous la douche depuis une heure dans la pièce voisine, un chat miaulait derrière la porte, et la télévision était allumée, le volume plus fort qu'il ne devrait l'être, dans la pièce au-dessous.

Astrée trouva exceptionnellement courageux de poursuivre un exercice si difficile dans une telle ambiance. La deuxième chose qui la marqua fut de constater qu'il ne se rattachait pas du tout à cette famille. Il était clair dans son esprit que tout ici était ''d'adoption''.

La plume s'éleva lentement, sous ses yeux. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Lloyd perdit sa contention, et la plume retomba.

Un petit homme chauve, qui devait avoir la soixantaine, entra sans ménagement.

– Tu fais quoi ? ? aboya-t-il.

Il tira les volets sans demander son avis et laissa les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. La plume s'envola sous le regard découragé de Lloyd. L'homme se retourna vers le sorcier.

– Alors ?

– Je travaillais, _père_.

Il cracha le dernier mot comme une insulte.

– On ne travaille pas sur un lit que je sache, et tu n'as même pas un bouquin sous les yeux. Espèce de feignant ! Menteur et feignant, on aura tout gagné en t'acceptant, toi !

Son visage indiquait clairement ''vous n'aviez qu'à pas m'accepter'', mais il préféra répondre.

– La pratique se fait sans livre, expliqua-t-il. Vous devriez le savoir. Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié, vous ne _pouviez pas_ savoir, rajouta-t-il sur un ton d'excuse alors qu'il avait un fin sourire.

Le Cracmol serra les poings de rage pendant qu'il blanchissait. Il ne répondit cependant pas à la provocation, et poursuivit sa tirade brimant le Serpentard.

– Sale ingrat ! Ne me mens pas ! Je sais qu'il te faut une baguette pour utiliser la magie, et tu n'auras l'autorisation d'en faire qu'à ta majorité ! Fils de …

– Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Une femme au cheveux bruns bouclés arborant un sourire vide entra à moitié dénudée, ce qui arracha une grimace à Lloyd.

– Rien ma chérie, répondit Mr Harshad en prenant une voix mielleuse. Je disais juste à notre _fils_ d'aller au magasin faire les courses.

Astrée eut la désagréable impression que la femme, vraisemblablement Mrs Harshad, regardait Lloyd comme un trophée. Celui-ci sembla indifférent à ce qui se passait, il se changeait pour une tenue plus traditionnelle chez les Moldus.

– Bien, bien, chanta-t-elle. Rose m'a dit que l'émission allait bientôt commencer, il faut que je fasse la vaisselle avant. Va-t'en Samuel, dit-elle en poussant le chat du pied.

Et elle repartit en divaguant, sous l'œil désemparé de son mari. Lloyd leva les yeux au ciel. Que faisait-il dans cette maison de fous déjà ?

L'homme revint à ses moutons, et cria presque.

– Au boulot !

Astrée se sentit encore projetée de l'esprit de son camarade. Lloyd reprenait sa respiration sur sa chaise en s'accrochant aux bras.

Elle était très gênée de pénétrer ainsi dans la vie privée de son ami, mais il s'obstinait à lui dire qu'elle lui rendait service.

C'était Lloyd qui l'empêchait d'aller de souvenir en souvenir, comme cela aurait dû être le cas. Il bloquait son esprit, et quand il craquait, Astrée s'introduisait dans une faille qui n'était l'ouverture que d'un seul souvenir, le reste était hermétiquement fermé. C'était un progrès, on ne pouvait plus fouiller dans son cerveau jusqu'aux pensées recherchées, mais ce que l'on voyait était fort en détails, comme dans une Pensine, et était rarement joyeux.

Elle lui tendit une Chocogrenouille qu'il prit sans hésiter.

– On devrait peut-être arrêter pour aujourd'hui, proposa-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

– Une dernière fois, et après on arrête.

Astrée engagea la conversation pour lui donner le temps de récupérer.

– Depuis combien de temps fais-tu de la magie sans baguette ?

Il ricana sans une once de joie.

– Si on appelle l'échec que tu viens de voir de la magie sans baguette, j'ai commencé il y a un an. C'était le premier jour des vacances d'été de notre sixième année. Je suis ensuite parti rejoindre Wito, et j'ai voyagé pour m'améliorer.

– Tu es trop dur avec toi-même. Tu es déjà très puissant.

– Ce n'est pas la force, mais la persévérance, qui fait les grandes œuvres.

– Oui, mais te connaissant, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit des œuvres caritatives, sourit-elle.

Il eut une moue dubitative et l'incita à reprendre.

Il vida une dernière fois son esprit. Elle le ménagea cette fois, mais il dut le sentir car il lui lança un regard de reproche. Elle perçut automatiquement une brèche et s'y engouffra. Elle retomba dans un souvenir. Elle eut le vertige en voyant la petite sœur de Lloyd, Alysson.

Ils étaient à une fête, la Célébration du Kraken, une coutume sorcière, au bord de la mer, plus précisément près des falaises. C'était l'été, le ciel était dégagé. Il faisait nuit et des feux étincelaient le paysage.

Ce devait être à la fin de leur troisième année, pensa-t-elle en regardant les visages ayant gardé une trace enfantine qui ne subsistait plus, peu de temps avant qu'Alysson ne meure. Elle suivit avec nostalgie le frère et la sœur plaisantant de choses et d'autres, partager des sourires complices, et se chuchoter des paroles à l'oreille avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle vit plus loin Mr Harshad et sa femme flatter un responsable du ministère en ne se préoccupant nullement des enfants dont ils étaient responsables. Elle s'en désintéressa.

Elle contempla les deux Serpentards danser autour d'un feu, en discutant avec d'autres personnes. Ils semblaient inséparables.

Soudain, un homme vint perturber l'harmonie des festivités. Il courait, bousculant tous ceux qui était sur son chemin, en regardant souvent derrière lui.

Elle sentit que Lloyd tentait de la repousser, mais elle n'eut pas à forcer pour s'imposer. L'homme était poursuivi par deux Aurors. L'un deux était le Survivant, l'autre était Seirra.

L'homme empoigna Alysson par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa course. Aussitôt, Lloyd le poursuivit lui aussi en sortant sa baguette.

L'homme se retourna en pointant sa baguette sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Astrée s'aperçut alors qu'il avait déjà les mains tachées de sang. Il semblait terrorisé de rencontrer le vainqueur du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

– Reculez ! Laissez-moi partir ! Je vous ai dit que c'était un accident ! plaida-t-il.

Alysson se débattait mais la poigne de l'homme était trop forte.

– Mr Velasco, soyez raisonnable, l'incita Harry Potter en s'avançant, baguette en avant.

– N'approchez pas ! cria l'homme complètement angoissé de tenir tête au héros national.

– Stupéfix !

L'auror Seirra venait de lancer le sort qui toucha Velasco en pleine tête. Ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé, c'est que la puissance du sort le fit tomber en arrière, dans les falaises, avec Alysson.

Il y eut plusieurs cris. Celui des badauds ameutés, celui de l'Auror et de son collègue, celui des deux enfants, les pires selon Astrée.

Lloyd s'élança vers les falaises, mais Harry le rattrapa et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

– Alysson ! Alysson ! Lâchez-moi ! ALYSSON !

Astrée fut propulsée violemment. Elle revit la salle de classe, avant que le noir ne prennent le dessus. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

– Astrée ! Astrée !

On la secouait à l'épaule. Elle grogna. Elle avait mal à la tête. On arrêta de la tourmenter mais la main resta sur elle, en pression amicale. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les deux saphirs inquiets de Lloyd. Il ne cacha pas son soulagement de la voir revenir à elle.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Il tiqua.

– Normalement, c'est à moi de poser cette question.

– Tu es blanc comme un linge, et tu es anxieux pour la santé d'une autre personne que toi. T'es malade ?

Il se renfrogna.

– Le jour où tu me verras sauter dans tes bras en criant d'une voix hystérique que j'ai adoré voir Potter danser la macarena sur des Ronflaks Cornus volant, là tu pourras admettre que je suis malade. Maintenant, cesse de m'importuner et lève-toi.

Il la prit par le bras et l'aida à s'assoir sur une chaise. Il lui tendit un morceau de chocolat.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– J'ai réagi trop brutalement au souvenir et tu as perdu connaissance. Tiens, bois ça, rajouta-t-il en lui tendant une fiole. Fais attention, n'en bois qu'une gorgée ou tu ne vas pas dormir de la nuit.

Elle suivit son conseil et se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il y eut un silence gênant. L'ombre d'Alysson était trop présente.

Astrée avait filé la mésaventure par la Gazette du sorcier, à l'époque. L'officier Seirra avait été démis de ses fonctions pour faute professionnelle grave entrainant la mort d'une innocente. Le Survivant avait lui aussi été très touché par cet échec, mais on ne l'avait pas blâmé, il n'avait pas jeté de sort. Elle savait que Seirra était mort l'année dernière, et elle savait en elle-même que Lloyd n'y était pas étranger, quoi qu'il en dise.

– Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, assura-t-il. Merci.

Ils rentrèrent aussitôt dans leur dortoir. Pour une fois, Lloyd fut le premier à se coucher.

Le lendemain fut rude. Il avait DCFM à la première heure. Cohen avait décidé de transférer sa frustration de ne pouvoir le dénoncer en le transformant en elfe de maison . Elle abusait de son autorité d'enseignante pour lui faire exécuter des tâches absurdes que la magie aurait pu accomplir. Il fut cependant heureux de ne pas avoir cours l'après-midi. N'ayant pas envie de remplir un parchemin de phrases creuses sur les Détraqueurs pour broder et satisfaire une professeur indigne du temps précieux qu'il lui dédiait, il se balada seul dans les couloirs.

Il méditait précautionneusement sur ses projets d'avenir après avoir enterré Harry Potter. Il était en train d'hésiter entre vendeur de glace sur le Chemin de Traverse ou expert en criminologie pour le Ministère quand un tableau au regard perçant attira son attention. Il revint sur ses pas et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

– Vous ! s'étonna-t-il.

– Eh bien, oui. Que voulez-vous que je réponde d'autre ? Raté, c'est moi, l'Intoxiqué aux Confiseries, l'ancien président du Magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Un petit peu trop pompeux pour un vieillard gâteux, non ?

Il se renfrogna. Il n'avait parlé qu'une seule fois avec le vieil homme, c'était en première année quand il avait classiquement eu un manque flagrant de considération envers le règlement de l'école. Le portrait l'avait suivi pendant qu'il fuyait la concierge de l'époque en lui soufflant ''qu'il aurait dû prendre à gauche, le couloir était moins éclairé, ou à droite, pour prendre le raccourci''. Finalement, il s'était perdu dans ce labyrinthe de corridor et la concierge l'avait cueilli comme une pomme. ''Tout le monde peut se tromper'' avait prétexté le portrait avec des yeux pétillants.

– Et que voulez-vous ?

– La vraie question est, vous, que voulez-vous ?

– C'est ce que je viens de vous dire.

– Non, je vous pose la question.

Il se massa les tempes. Pourquoi avait-il le privilège de parler au fou adulé et irrémédiablement allumé ?

– Cela ne vous concerne pas que je sache.

– Allons, allons. Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans le château. Que ce soit le nom des meilleurs élèves ou les résultats du tournoi de Bavboules, je suis le premier averti. Je sais que vous vous imposez un entraînement draconien, que vous sortez quotidiennement de Poudlard dès qu'on a le dos tourné et que vous devriez à présent connaître par cœur la moitié des livres de la bibliothèque, y compris ceux de la Réserve. Ne me dites pas qu'aucun projet ne trotte dans votre tête.

Lloyd leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me récite mon planning, cela ne m'impressionne pas du tout, émit-il avec une pointe de contrariété. Maintenant Barbe-Blanche, vous allez me faire le plaisir de dégager.

Le sage fit une mine déçue, mais l'irritation de Lloyd s'envola à tire-d'aile quand il se rendit compte à qui il était en train de parler.

– Stop ! Attendez !

Cette fois, c'est lui qui se déplaça pour rejoindre l'Homme-Qui-Sait-Tout-Sur-Tout-De-Poudlard.

– Vous ne sauriez pas, par hasard, comment on ouvre le passage secret près du lac ?

L'ancien directeur lui fit un regard lui donnant l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

– Comment connaissez-vous l'existence de cette porte ?

– J'ai mes sources, et c'est moi qui pose les questions grand-père. Alors ?

– Je n'en sais rien. C'est une magie très ancienne du temps des fondateurs, je ne peux rien pour vous, désolé.

Il était sûr qu'il mentait, aussi sûr que les Canons de Chudley arriveront derniers du championnat cette année.

– Alors, il ne sert à rien que je gâche votre précieuse éternité, dit-il dans l'intention de s'éloigner.

– Faites, faites.

Un détail le frappa, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, trop occupé à dévisager son interlocuteur.

– Mais vous mangez une glace !

– Oui, un esquimau au citron. Excusez-moi de ne pas vous en proposer, mais dans ma situation, vous n'auriez qu'un goût de gouache dans la bouche.

– Mais c'est possible ça ?

Le portrait leva un sourcil stupéfait en croquant à pleines dents la sucrerie.

– Je vois qu'aussi malin que vous vous vantiez d'être, vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous n'avez été ni observateur, ni perspicace.

– Je n'ai jamais prétendu avoir l'ambition de peindre des cinglés, ni de m'y intéresser, marmonna Lloyd, vexé par les paroles du vieil homme. Car autant c'était un cinglé, autant il restait le génie de son époque. Et se faire rabrouer par un génie autre que Wito le mettait mal à l'aise.

– D'après vous, comment la Grosse Dame pourrait-elle se soûler avec les moines si nous n'avions pas droit à nos petits régals ?

Il hocha la tête, il se coucherait moins bête qu'il ne l'était ce matin. Il salua un peu plus civilement le tableau et repartit à ses activités. Cela avait du bon de parler à des phénix pleins de bon sens, ça lui rappelait qu'il était encore loin de les égaler. Il avait souvent tendance à l'oublier.

Il passa le reste de la journée dans la salle que lui avait montré Potter senior. La pièce ressemblait cette fois à un salon décoré par un pur Serpentard, même les flammes étaient vertes et argent. Il s'entraîna à la magie sans baguette, et réussit à soulever une chaise entièrement pour la poser sur une table. Après cet exploit, il ne put plus rien faire ayant recours à de la magie. Même le Lumos eut du mal à sortir de sa baguette. Il fit une longue sieste et ne se réveilla que pour le dîner.

Il eut l'honneur d'être convié avec Astrée à la table des Gryffondors au côté des Maraudeurs. James Potter, qui était un peu plus loin sur sa droite planta son couteau avec tant de hargne dans sa viande que son assiette grinça d'indignation. Albus, en face de lui, n'arrêtait de parler que pour respirer et prendre un bouchée de crumble à l'occasion. Scorpius se mêlait à la conversation en lançant des piques ironiques à Hugo dès que celui-ci finissait une phrase, sous l'œil attentif et appréciateur de Rose. Lily était en bout de table avec ses amies qui commentaient un garçon de Poufsouffle enjôleur.

Astrée se faisait épatante par sa gaieté qu'elle dévoilait à ses camarades, Hugo tenta une approche avec elle mais il reçut plusieurs regards enflammés qui le découragèrent aussitôt. Lloyd considéra Potter l'éternel jaloux, mais aussi Dolios qui avait pendant une seconde eu les yeux qui étincelèrent, la tête de tous les prétendants d'Astrée, Astrée elle-même, bien qu'il la savait intérieurement flatter, lui faisait un sourire glacé, et il était certain que sa tête aussi devait valoir le coup d'œil. Pauvre Hugo, songea-t-il.

Pour se donner contenance, Lloyd prit la carafe de jus de citrouille et se servit. C'est alors qu'il reconnut son voisin de gauche.

– David, comment vas-tu ?

Le chaton était toujours sur son épaule et se frottait aux cheveux frisés de jeune garçon. Le lionceau parut ravi que le septième année se souvienne de lui.

– Très bien ! Je me suis fait plein d'amis. Je te présente Régis Dursley.

Un garçonnet bien en chair lui fit un sourire.

– C'est un de nos cousins, précisa Albus.

Lloyd écouta l'enfant raconter sa vie à Poudlard, sa peur la première fois qu'il rencontra le bon vieux Peeves, son émerveillement quand il réussit pour la première fois à jeter un sort, sa gêne quand son premier chaudron a explosé. Lloyd avait un sourire bienveillant, jusqu'à...

– Arrête de grimacer et file-moi ton poisson si tu le manges pas, tête de nœud !

Il inspecta chaque regard mais ne trouva pas qui avait pu oser lui parler sur ce ton.

– Si tu ne touches pas à ton assiette dans cinq secondes, je me sers moi-même, et tant pis pour les dégâts !

Il sembla devenir fou, il était prêt à jeter un Doloris au malheureux qui toucherait à son plat. David caressa son chat blanc.

– Chut, tais-toi Barry, souffla-t-il. Tu en auras tout à l'heure.

C'était lui. Le chat miaulait pour tout le monde, sauf pour Lloyd. Il entendit clairement :

– Non, je ne peux pas attendre !

Il sauta sur la table en renversant les verres et leur contenu. Avant que le démon plein de poils ne saute sur ses couverts, Lloyd l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le leva pour le regarder dans les yeux.

– Tu vas écouter ce qu'on te dit, menaça-t-il. Ou je te promets que tu seras le prochain paillasson des Serpentards !

Le Barry White se tortilla en se plaignant.

– Cause toujours !

Il le rendit à son propriétaire.

– Il est très mal élevé ce chat.

David eut la décence de paraître gêné et de s'excuser. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du chat qui l'injuriait effrontément. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas répliquer sans avoir l'air fou. Pour les autres cela ne restait que des miaulements, la langue des chats, normal.

Il allait se demander si ce torque n'était pas plutôt une malédiction quand il eut une révélation. Il eut le rictus de ceux qui détiennent une clef ouvrant les portes de l'enfer.

Il se pencha vers son amie.

– Je vais aller dans la forêt, murmura-t-il. On annule le cours d'Occlumancie pour ce soir. J'aimerais que tu occupes Potter.

Elle eut une expression intéressée. Il eut un sourire ironique en l'interprétant mais elle le détrompa.

– Pourquoi y vas-tu ?

– Je vais vérifier quelque chose. Je t'en parlerai si je trouve un truc intéressant.

Elle eut une mimique ennuyée.

– Et comment je l'occupe, le Potter ?

– Tu lui parles de Quidditch, comme ça il croira que tu cherches des infos pour les donner à ton frère, c'est le genre de plan serpentard que nous pouvons faire. Après, je sais pas vous n'avez qu'à aller à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé.

– C'est le lieu de rendez-vous de tous les tourtereaux ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Il haussa les épaules.

– Au pire, si tu veux continuer à me rendre service, tu le pousses par-dessus les remparts. À cette hauteur, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il t'embête à nouveau, exposa légèrement le vert et argent.

Elle pouffa discrètement de rire. Il attendit qu'elle débute le dialogue avec son rival pour partir. Au passage, il donna le reste de son poisson à Barry.

– Tiens, matou de malheur. T'as gagné cette manche, mais j'aurai ma revanche.

Il siffla . Il entendit vaguement un ''casse-toi pauv' con'' mais il n'y fit pas attention, il lui jetterait un maléfice plus tard.

La stratagème marcha à la perfection. Le grand Mantor ne décrochait plus ses fovéas de la belle blonde, même pour manger. Il se trompa d'ailleurs d'orifice pour faire rentrer ses petits pois mais ne s'en aperçut pas. Dolios le suivit des yeux, mais n'osa rien tenter. Il savait que seul face à Lloyd, il ne tiendrait pas.

Le valeureux Serpentard pénétra sans hésitation dans la forêt légendairement reconnue pour être dangereuse. Il brava le règlement en s'enfonçant témérairement dans cette antre servant de refuge à des créatures inimaginables et foncièrement mauvaises. Des cris de bêtes sauvages résonnaient contre les troncs massifs qui obstruaient la vision des étoiles. Pour couper court avec l'atmosphère de cette jungle suintant de violence, il chanta.

– Prom'nons-nous dans les bois  
Pendant que le loup n'y est pas  
Si le loup y 'était  
Il nous mangerait …

L'ambiance était réellement terrifiante.

Il jeta un sort de détection, et d'un Accio fit venir à lui un serpent qu'il prit par la gorge. Il eut le vertige en voyant la longueur du reptile. Il le tenait à bout de bras, et pourtant, il devait y avoir un mètre qui traînait encore au sol.

– Bonsoir, entonna-t-il. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Sssaphira. Que me veux-tu bipède ?

– C'est joli comme nom. C'est en rapport avec tes beaux yeux rouge sang j'imagine. J'ai besoin d'un service, et tu es la première qui m'est venue sous la main.

– La ferme ! Ce n'ai pas ma faute si ma mère est daltonienne ! Ça t'arrive souvent de t'interroger sssur ce qu'en pensent les gens ou c'est une aptitude innée chez toi ? Et ssssi je n'ai pas envie de t'aider ? Siffla sarcastiquement l'animal.

Il se gratta la tête.

– Oh, je n'avais pas prévu cette possibilité, mais si tu insistes je peux te relâcher et aller me servir de tes œufs pour me faire une omelette.

Le serpent le darda méchamment du regard. Ses pupilles s'étaient élargies sous la colère interdite.

– Je ne vais pas te demander l'impossible. Juste que tu me serves de corde pour grimper jusqu'au dortoir des filles de Serdaigle.

–_Quoi ?_

– Mais non, je plaisante, la rassura-t-il.

Il la désillusionna et se dirigea joyeusement vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage en enquiquinant sa nouvelle compagne à la langue fourchue. Il la plaça devant le robinet et la scruta intensément.

– Parle.

– Et que veux-tu que je te raconte ? Mes vacanssses au Brésil ?

– Tu es allée au Brésil toi ? Et comment tu as fait ? T'as pris l'avion ?

– Comme tout le monde, siffla le reptile avec agacement. Alors tu attends quoi ? Qu'il pleuve des vipères ?

Lloyd commençait à vraiment apprécier cet animal. Il comprenait pourquoi le serpent était le symbole de sa maison, c'était bien plus vif d'esprit qu'un pathétique félin qui rugit des insultes.

– Cet évier est un accès à la Chambre des Secrets. Et on ne peut l'activer qu'en parlant Fourchelang.

– Sésame, ouvre-toi, nargua philosophiquement l'ophidienne.

À leur grande surprise, les lavabos s'écartèrent pour discerner une profondeur incroyable. Le sorcier fit apparaître un caillou et le jeta dans le trou. Il retomba au bout de deux longues minutes. Le serpent rampa vers la sortie.

– Bon, ben moi j'ai fait ma part du boulot, à toi de faire la tienne, se défila-t-il.

– Accio, chanta-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Le reptile revint dans sa main. Il montra les crocs cette fois.

– Il faut croire que je m'attache à ton sale caractère, ironisa le Serpentard. Tu viens avec moi. Tu refermeras le passage tout à l'heure.

Il ensorcela la porte des toilettes pour que personne n'entre ni ne sorte. Il respira un grand coup, et sauta dans la tuyauterie de Poudlard. Il glissa, longtemps, avec un sifflement aigu en fond sonore.

Il atterrit lourdement sur un sol humide. À ce moment, Lloyd regretta que Serpentard n'ait jamais aimé la chaleur du soleil.

Il éclaira la salle de sa baguette. De petits ossements de rats jonchaient la terre. Plus loin, le passage était bouché par des rocs, comme s'il y avait eu un éboulement. Il trouva un dégagement minuscule, un enfant aurait pu passer, mais pas lui. Il élargit la brèche et passa de l'autre côté du château. Le tunnel n'avait pas de fin, il se pliait et ondulait comme une anguille que l'on avait mis hors de l'eau.

– Si tu vois la lumière au bout du tunnel, fais demi-tour, plaisanta Saphira. La même chose si tu vois de grands yeux jaunes.

– Comment sais-tu qu'il y avait un Basilic ?

– Il ressste des morceaux de sa peau datant de sa mue.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. Il lança un regard à l'ophidienne qui s'amusa à donner des ordres à la pierre impérieuse sertie d'émeraudes.

La salle qui apparut était magnifique, du point de vue du parfait Serpentard. La pièce était immense, décorée de serpents sculptés sur des colonnes. Il s'approcha de la statue représentant l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Sur le côté puait la carcasse du monstre de six mètres de long. Il fouilla le lieu de fond en comble, aidé par Saphira qui souhaitait en finir au plus vite.

Lloyd fut très déçu. Il avait espéré que cette salle avait été une sorte de refuge pour Salazar Serpentard, et qu'il y avait laissé des objets qui lui étaient précieux, mais il n'y avait rien. Il avait trouvé des armoires derrière la statue, mais elles étaient vides, comme si quelqu'un avait déjà tout récupéré.

– Viens voir par là, appela le reptile.

Il vint à elle et posa ses yeux sur ce qu'il avait décelé.

– Je vois que tu as compris que j'estime les bouquins, mais un carnet percé en son centre n'a aucun intérêt.

– Arrogant de bipède ! Je ne t'aurais pas dérangé si ce n'était pas vraiment important ! Regarde mieux !

– Un livre poignardé aux pages vierges … tu te moques vraiment de moi ?

– Tu as beaucoup de livres dans ta bibliothèque qui crachent des menaces à Harry Potter ?

Il se pencha. Le livre noir était ouvert. Il y avait des taches d'encre sur la majeure partie de la surface. Ce qui captiva son regard fut le seul espace blanc suffisamment grand pour y écrire. Des mots apparurent magiquement. Il lut : _Je vais te massacrer Potter ! Réponds-moi ! Je sais que tu es là, je sens ta présence. Il n'y a qu'un Fourchelang qui puisse venir ici._

Très accueillant, songea Lloyd. Il fit apparaître un stylo et écrivit.

« Je ne suis pas Potter. »

… _Dans ce cas-là, tu dois être mon héritier..._

**« ** Aux dernières nouvelles, personne n'a émis le moindre désir d'enfanter avec vous. Et je ne suis pas Fourchelang. »

_Alors qui es-tu ?_

Lloyd mit le carnet dans une de ses poches, fit signe qu'ils devaient partir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre de bien intéressant de toute façon.

Il avait deviné qui était la ''personne'' qui lui répondait dans le livre. Il n'y avait pas une centaine de sorciers connus qui avait des affinités avec la langue des serpents, et qui en plus, vouait une haine sans merci à Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort était dans sa poche, ce n'était pas beau ça ?

Remonter le tuyau principal menant aux toilettes fut plus laborieux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il retira ses gants et ses chaussures, et utilisa les capacités de son Animagus pour grimper. Il aurait pu se transformer pour aller plus vite, mais il n'aurait jamais eu la force de tirer l'ophidienne derrière lui.

Saphira referma l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, et il la ramena dans la forêt aussi facilement que s'il n'y avait pas eu de professeurs faisant leurs rondes.

Il proposa à Saphira de lui offrir un cadeau, en remerciement et récompense pour l'aide qu'elle lui avait fournie, mais elle rejeta sa promesse et repartit le plus vite possible de cet humain bizarre.

Consciencieux, Lloyd jeta un sort de protection sur le repère du reptile. Il n'était pas ingrat.

Il remonta dans son dortoir pensif. Il avait du mal à avaler les dernières informations, il ne les aurait pas imaginées le matin même. Et pourtant...

Il s'assit sur son lit et referma les rideaux. Il ressortit le livre noir et l'examina. Il ressemblait à un journal intime, la première page portait un nom qui lui était inconnu : T.E. Jedusor.

La question était toujours écrite sur les feuilles, mais la phrase était soulignée pour afficher son impatience. Il prit son stylo.

« Ainsi donc, le grand Lord Voldemort serait Jedusor, et comble de l'ironie, aurait acheté son petit carnet à Vauxhall Road. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un mage noir puisse tenir un journal intime, je suis curieux de savoir sur quoi je vais tomber. Sûrement les méandres d'un adolescent amouraché se demandant s'il a bien fait d'inviter sa dulcinée chez Madame Pieddodu. »

_Abruti et insolent ! Donne-moi ton nom !_

Il eut un rictus amusé. Il faisait enrager le sorcier le plus craint du XXe siècle, c'était particulièrement plaisant.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, _Jedusor_. Je sais qui tu es, ne crois pas que je vais te donner mon nom. »

_J'ai au moins la certitude d'écrire à un Serpentard._

« Exact. »

_Sang-pur ?_

« Autant que toi, mais je n'ai pas de certitude. Des parents moldus ont dû m'abandonner quand je n'était qu'un enfant. »

_Et tu es allé dans un orphelinat ?_

« Non, adopté par des Cracmols haïssables. »

_Et tu t'es mis à détester toutes ces sous-espèces._

« Non, juste ceux qui m'ont rendu la vie difficile. »

L'écriture fut plus précipitée, comme sous le coup d'une émotion. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, Voldemort s'intéressait à lui.

_Et Poudlard, Poudlard est devenu ta véritable maison. Par la suite, tu as été pris d'ambition pour prouver à tous que tu méritais mieux._

Il eut un arrêt. Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse savoir ça ?

« Je ne savais pas que Voldemort était psychologue. »

_Ce n'est pas de la psychologie ou de la magie. C'est du vécu. Tu me ressembles bien plus que tu ne le crois, jeune mage noir._

Il referma sèchement le carnet. Il n'était pas un mage noir. Il ne sut que faire de ce livre. Il ne pouvait pas le mettre dans son armoire. Ses camarades, bien que respectueux et le craignant, pourraient fouiller à l'intérieur. Un journal intime attise l'indiscrétion. Et il ne voulait pas le mettre sous son oreiller, livre ou pas, c'était Voldemort. Qui sait si ce fou n'avait pas ensorcelé ce cahier pour qu'il s'en prenne aux élèves, comme les bouquins carnivores de Hagrid ?

Il le cacha dans sa valise. Il en profita pour prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il se connaissait, s'il ne se forçait pas à dormir, il se retournerait sans cesse en réfléchissant, jusqu'au moment où son cerveau crierait grâce dans le début de la matinée.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, alors que beaucoup d'élèves dormaient encore, un corbeau vint le voir et lui déposa une lettre. Astrée fronça automatiquement les sourcils. Ces oiseaux n'étaient jamais vus d'un très bon œil, mais dans le monde de Lloyd, cette subtilité n'existait pas.

Il caressa le plumage ombrageux de l'animal qui croassa.

– Comment vas-tu Rowena ?

– Rowena ? ne put s'empêcher Astrée en affichant un air moqueur.

Il haussa les épaules en tendant du lard au volatile.

– Wito a toujours eu un faible pour cette femme savante, éluda-t-il.

Il prit le message et le lut rapidement. Il froissa le parchemin en le fourrant dans sa poche et plongea son regard dans le vide, il réfléchissait.

Elle utilisa la légilimencie pour savoir ce qui le tracassait, devinant qu'il ne le dirait pas par lui-même. Elle ne perçut qu'une grande hésitation liée à un projet enfin prêt, ce qui l'irrita. Elle avait cru lui rendre service en lui enseignant l'occlumancie, mais elle commençait à le regretter. Elle avait espéré qu'il lui ferait suffisamment confiance pour qu'il se fie à elle. Elle s'était lourdement trompée, et lui jeta un regard de reproche. Il sortit de sa transe.

– Qu'est-ce que je risque si je sèche toute la journée en connaissance de ma situation ? dit-il assez bas pour que les personnes les plus proches, des Troisième année, ne puissent les écouter.

Elle énuméra toutes les possibilités.

– Une enquête, un entretien avec Flitwick, et... oh, des heures de colles à récurer les chaudrons du Professeur Zabini.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il reprit son air songeur en appuyant son menton sur son poing. Puis soupira.

– On doit encore annuler la séance d'occlumancie, désolé. Je vais devoir partir dès la fin des cours pour ce qui s'annonce être une longue nuit.

Elle se renfrogna. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait encore ? Et puis, était-ce vraiment Wito qui lui avait envoyé cette missive ?

Elle allait lui demander des explications quand son frère, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et les yeux gonflés, s'assit à leur côté en compagnie d'un Scorpius frais et dispo.

– 'lut sœurette, marmonna-t-il en essayant de rendre au bout de tissu qui pendait à son cou son aspect de cravate.

Malefoy leur fit un sourire pour les saluer. Ils lui répondirent par politesse sans y penser, chacun à ses préoccupations.

Lloyd en avait plus qu'assez, il allait devenir fou à force de devoir disserter sur ces parchemins pour une note qui ne l'amènerait à rien. Le professeur Delacour venait de leur ordonner de remplir quarante centimètres sur la théorie des enchantements allant contre la nature. Il n'en savait rien et ne voulait rien savoir. Il se reprit, il agissait bêtement. Il était énormément stressé. Il allait tenter une expérience avec Wito qui pouvait changer sa vie. Demain, il ne serait peut-être plus le même homme.

Il entra en DCFM, c'était la dernière classe. Il se mit seul au fond. Il avait les nerfs à vif et ne voulait pas être dérangé par Astrée. Elle ne ferait que le perturber davantage. Cohen distribua les devoirs précédents. Avec un magnifique sourire, elle lui tendit une feuille raturée d'un P. Il ne la relut même pas. Tous ses travaux écrits étaient bâclés depuis la rentrée. Il avait d'autres choses en tête que de perdre deux heures de sa vie pour une note. Surtout que la pratique était toujours le plus important pour être duelliste professionnel, ou un cambrioleur. Il n'allait tout de même pas apprendre quand, qui, et pourquoi un type avait trouvé la solution pour repousser les acromantulas, le plus important était d'abord de savoir les repousser.

Ne pouvant plus supporter le discours sur les vampires de sa chère enseignante qui n'en avait probablement rencontré aucun, bien que lui-même ne connaisse que Wito, il sortit le carnet ténébreux du Lord Noir.

Il était très intrigué par ce témoignage, sûrement la dernière preuve que Voldemort eut été un humain. Il avait réparé le journal intime d'un sort, pour qu'il soit plus facilement transportable et passe inaperçu. Il avait l'intention de montrer ce document à son mentor.

Il écrivit, l'interrogea sur la magie, sur son parcours, sur tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. L'ex-mage lui répondit, avec plus ou moins d'orgueil et de méchanceté, en restant très flou. Il fut surpris que ce Celui-Dont-On-Craignait-Encore-De-Prononcer-Le-nom se livre à lui. Puis, ce fut le carnet qui posa des questions. Il ne répondit à aucune question personnelle, mais l'informa de la situation politique. Voldemort semblait être renseigné sur tout ce qui le concernait, et ce jusqu'à sa mort. Il trouvait cela étrange, pour un souvenir, de connaître des évènements qui se soient déroulés après sa création.

Lloyd discerna ce qui se passait entre eux. Les deux correspondants s'étudiaient, se tournaient autour comme deux loups cherchant la faiblesse de l'autre.

Il continuèrent à se tourner autour comme deux amants trop timides pour oser faire le premier pas. Cette image dégoûta Lloyd, qui attaqua plus sérieusement.

« Pourquoi t'ai-je retrouvé poignardé, et comment se fait-il que tu saches des choses qui se sont déroulées après ton invention ? »

_Sais-tu ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?_

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il avait eu une conversation avec Wito sur cette façon de procéder pour accéder à l'immortalité. L'érudit le lui avait déconseillé. Il lui avait proposé de le mordre, preuve de son affection pour lui, s'il souhaitait atteindre la vie éternelle, ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'il préférait de loin créer une Pierre philosophale si l'envie lui prenait de s'ennuyer toute une éternité. Il frémit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

– Mr Harshad, pourriez répéter à toute la classe ce que je viens de dire ?

Il releva vivement la tête. Le carnet retrouva sa place dans la poche de sa robe. Le geste n'échappa pas à Dolios qui le considéra suspicieusement. Il pesta contre lui-même. Il avait envie de leur crier dessus, pour qu'il ait un semblant de tranquillité.

Il mâcha cependant ses mots, pour qu'ils ne soient pas indigestes au troupeau capricieux qui s'agglutinait. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés, telle était sa devise qu'il nuançait selon ses besoins.

Raisonnablement, il se frotta la tête comme s'il était gêné et accorda qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au cours. Il enchaîna avec un sourire hypocrite, ce qui n'empêcha pas Cohen de retirer des points pour sa maison.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit la fin de la leçon. La sonnerie résonnait à peine qu'il était déjà sorti. Il alla dans un couloir vide et après inspection, prit le passage secret derrière la tapisserie. Il eut à peine mis un pied en dehors des protections qu'il transplana dans le Bois Brumeux.

Il n'eut pas de chance cette fois ci. Deux sphinx l'attendaient en fouettant l'air de leurs queues. Il transforma une grimace en un petit sourire ironique.

– Tu n'as droit qu'à un seul essai, humain. Quelle est la richesse des pauvres ?

Il haussa les sourcils. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

– Euh, l'amour ? hasarda-t-il.

Les créatures lui sourirent mystérieusement et s'écartèrent pour qu'il puisse entrer. Il s'avança quand ils l'attaquèrent au moment où il était le moins prudent. Il transplana pour se poser sur une branche d'un arbre hors de portée.

– L'ambition, parla une dernière fois le félin géant.

Ils entreprirent d'escalader les troncs. Wito ne pouvait-il pas élever des crapauds comme une personne normale ? râla Lloyd. Il prit sa forme Animagus et tissa sa toile pour piquer sur un autre arbuste. Il descendit et dut éviter les pattes griffues et meurtrières des bêtes en slalomant vers le Saule cogneur. Les sphinx le prirent en chasse.

L'araignée s'arrêta sur un nœud du tronc et claquant ses crochets finement par pure provocation. Les animaux blessés dans leur fierté se prirent le piège dressé grossièrement. Les branches du Saule cogneur lui servaient de barrière de sécurité. Le premier sphinx fut assommé. L'autre recula. C'est alors que la mygale attaqua. Se servant de toute sa vitesse, elle glissa entre les pattes du félidé et le mordit. Il trembla, mais ne bougea pas. Lloyd retira ses dards et reprit forme humaine en s'éloignant de la créature. Le venin empoisonnait le système nerveux.

Il se baissa pour éviter un coup vicieux de l'arbre et le stupéfixa. Il s'entailla la main, trempa sa baguette dans la coupure, et traça la rune. Le tronc s'ouvrit et il rentra dans l'Antre de Harewicz Wito. Il fut reçu avec un applaudissement goguenard.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle entrée ! Bel Animagus, une blondi si je ne me trompe.

– Exact.

Wito lui accorda un rictus faisant dépasser ses deux canines. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et tourna le tableau le plus proche de haut en bas.

Ils étaient maintenant dans une salle d'expérience. Le Serpentard l'inspecta, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur ce qui allait suivre. Malheureusement, ses yeux percutèrent un poignard luisant et un bocal de sang. Les ignorants étaient bénis.

– Tu es sûr ?

Il examina son mentor, mais son visage était inexpressif. C'était à lui de prendre cette décision.

– Oui.

Il essaya de prendre un air assuré, mais ce ne fut que peu convaincant. Wito réclama qu'il enlève le haut de ses habits, et et qu'il se couche à plat ventre sur la table. Il s'exécuta. L'érudit l'attacha directement.

– Pourquoi faire ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Il ne faut pas que tu remues, même sous la douleur. Si je fais une ''faute de frappe'', ce sera foutu, et j'aurais perdu mon temps.

« Et moi mon sang », songea Lloyd.

Le vieil homme hésita puis le questionna une dernière fois.

– Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir être vampire ? Après ce que je vais te faire, ce serait peut-être utile, une gloire immortelle et grandissante.

– Non merci. L'éternité me paraîtrait longue, surtout vers la fin.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit un bois qu'il devait serrer entre ses dents, sans doute pour qu'il se taise avec ses blagues vaseuses.

– Tu supporteras mieux la douleur avec ça.

Il ne chercha pas à discuter.

– Attention, je commence.

Lloyd sentit une lame tranchante s'enfoncer dans sa chair, près des omoplates. Il ferma les yeux et mordit de toutes ses forces le bâton.

Le vampire traçait des lignes emmêlées, en cascade, tandis qu'une rivière pourpre s'agitait dans son lit. Il encercla le sigle de l'épaule droite et reproduit symétriquement l'esquisse sur la gauche.

Son apprenti ne hurlait pas, mais sa respiration était saccadée et les larmes coulaient pour fuir la souffrance de leur maître.

Wito lui montra le flacon contenant le sang.

– Larmes de sang de phénix, très très rares, présenta-t-il.

Avec un pinceau, il recouvrit les cicatrices. Lloyd avait cru que cela allait atténuer la douleur, pas l'amplifier. Il cria. Wito le badigeonnait du produit, en appuyant jusqu'au fond des plaies avec les poils de la brosse.

– Courage petit, c'est bientôt fini.

Lloyd le vit prendre sur son bureau ce qui ressemblait fortement à des orties. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête, horrifié d'un tel sadisme, même s'il avait donné son accord.

– Ne t'en fais pas, c'est apaisant.

C'était bizarre, il n'y croyait pas du tout. Il se prépara à gémir mais rien ne vint. Wito déposa la plante sur son dos et le massa. La sensation était froide, elle endormit ses blessures. Il se détendit enfin. Son mentor entonna une chanson dans une langue magique. Lloyd reconnut l'elfique, mais il ne fit pas l'effort de le comprendre. Il était exténué.

Son corps s'illumina quelques instants à la fin de l'enchantement. Les sangles se détachèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il voulut bouger, la douleur reprit. Il grogna de mécontentement. Les marques le brûlèrent. Il se mit debout les yeux fermés par la concentration.

– Tu ne peux rien boire pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'interférences avec le changement qui se fait en toi. De même, tu ne peux pas pratiquer la magie tant que tu n'as pas récupéré. Je ne pourrai te passer une pommade que dans deux heures.

Il eut un minuscule hochement de tête, il avait trop mal, et n'avait plus de voix. Il lui fit signe avec le doigt de prendre le carnet dans la poche arrière de son jean.

– C'est un Horcruxe de Voldemort, murmura-t-il.

Wito prit avidement le livre dans ses mains expertes et l'examina dans tous les sens. Il passa plusieurs fois sa main dessus, comme pour caresser une aura, le feuilleta en marmonnant, écrivit et lut, effleura des doigts la marque du crochet de basilic. Après une consultation minutieuse, il reposa le livre sur la table.

– Ce n'est pas un Horcruxe. Il n'y a pas d'âme là-dedans, elle a été détruite il y a fort longtemps. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir.

– Comment est-ce possible ?

L'érudit se passa une main dans ces cheveux blancs.

– À l'origine, cet objet était un souvenir, un moyen original pour pouvoir un jour rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets à distance. Voldemort a dû découvrir les Horcruxes plus tard et a transformé son journal en source de vie. Quand l'âme fut séparée du carnet et détruite, je suppose que le souvenir a été épargné car il n'a pas de lien avec celle-ci.

– Ah.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il exprima pour prouver qu'il n'en était pas totalement convaincu. Wito secoua la tête d'exaspération.

– Prenons un exemple, annonça-t-il. Supposons que je prenne ton torque, et que j'en fasse un Horcruxe. Tu sentiras une puissance maléfique et vivante, mais tu ne pourras converser avec le possesseur du fragment d'âme comme tu le fais avec ce journal intime. Et si tu détruis l'Horcruxe, le collier reprendra sa fonction principale qui est de te permettre de parler avec les animaux. _Entiendo_ ?

Lloyd n'ayant pas le courage d'essayer d'argumenter sur un sujet qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, surtout face à un savant, il opina.

Les heures passèrent lentement. Il avait hâte de tester son nouveau don. Il savait déjà comment, ou plutôt contre qui, l'utiliser. Un balafré allait payer les frais. Pour s'occuper, ils jouèrent une partie d'échecs très coriace, que le Serpentard perdit après un duel acharné.

Il souffla de soulagement quand Wito lui passa le baume qui rafraîchit ses traces. Son mentor lui tendit une potion régénératrice. Aussitôt, il se sentit plus fort. Il n'aurait pas affronté un escadron d'Aurors pour autant, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

L'érudit le garda encore une heure, le temps que les plaies guérissent magiquement.

– Il est grand temps que tu partes, déclama-t-il. Tu n'auras pas de problème avec l'école ?

Il fit non de la tête.

– J'aimerais que tu ne quittes pas la forêt en transplanant cette fois.

Lloyd ricana. Wito était un homme de science, il voulait s'assurer que son expérimentation fonctionne. Le savant lui montra la sortie.

Lloyd remonta les marches menant au Bois Brumeux seul. Il ne savait comment, Wito était omniscient dans cette jungle, et n'avait pas besoin d'être présent pour admirer ses sphinx lui mener la vie dure.

Il sortit du tronc en prenant soin de marcher sur le nœud de l'arbre pour ne pas se prendre un mauvais coup. Le sphinx qu'il avait mordu était misérablement allongé sur le flanc, les yeux voilés. Il s'en approcha et vérifia si son cœur battait toujours. Après examen, il sortit un antidote pour l'animal. Il écoula cinq gouttes et se redressa.

L'autre sphinx n'était plus là. Dans tous les cas, il ne devrait pas traîner ici. Soit la bête l'épiait en attendant le moment propice pour le tuer, soit elle était partie appeler des renforts. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, en fixant son dos.

– Yopuh w'ymtu, souffla-t-il.

Il sentit son corps entier s'étirer, s'ouvrir, se déchirer, pour que finalement sorte une immense paire d'ailes immaculées. Des plumes volées aux plus somptueuses créatures magiques s'écartaient pour aspirer la moindre bourrasque. Il ne put se retenir de palper cette blancheur sortant de lui.

Il épanouit ses empennages et s'envola. Il fut le maître du ciel, profitant de chaque brise pour flotter un peu plus près des nuages. Cependant sa raison le rattrapa et il atterrit.

– Xijlh w'sinnu !

Quelle langue étrange que l'elfique. Mais on s'y faisait à la longue. Ses ailes rentrèrent dans sa peau. La discrétion imposait de ranger ce don pour transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, il constata qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne à part trois petits groupes d'amis discutant près du feu et un couple qui se bécotait à l'écart. Son retour était passé inaperçu. Sauf pour Astrée qui était assise dans les escaliers remontant sur son dortoir. Il était difficile de se dérober des serres d'une sirène.

– Que faisais-tu ?

Première question, premier mensonge.

– Wito m'a convoqué pour faire des recherches sur la pierre philosophale...

– Ou alors, c'est en rapport avec un projet sur lequel tu travaillais depuis des mois.

Il la dévisagea, puis s'énerva quand il se rappela de la légilimencie. Elle avait encore lu dans ses pensées, et cela, il ne le permettrait plus.

– Oh, et tant que j'y suis, continua la blonde, nous arrêtons nos cours d'occlumancie. Puisque tu sembles avoir des choses plus importantes à faire.

– Quoi ? éclata Lloyd.

– Je ne suis pas à ta disposition ! persiffla-t-elle. Tu me demandes de t'aider, et tu me lâches au dernier moment sans donner d'explication ! Crois-tu que je suis un de tes pions sur ton échiquier de la vie ?

Plusieurs têtes convergèrent vers eux. Lloyd leurjeta un regard froid. Il dégaina sa baguette, Astrée l'imita par défense. Ce geste le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Il fit apparaître une bulle de silence.

– Tu n'as plus rien à rajouter ? Ou tu as encore quelques vérités qui te démangent le fond de la gorge ? dit-il d'une voix à glacer le sang.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière en le foudroyant du regard.

– Oui, tu finiras mal. Tu n'es pas au-dessus de la mort ! Au mieux, tu iras à Azkaban pour tes crimes, au pire, tu deviendras la réplique de ton épouvantard !

Il eut son sourire, son fameux sourire carnassier. Elle eut un frisson.

– Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, princesse. La Faucheuse peut venir tout de suite si l'envie lui prend. Et un épouvantard n'est pas devin, je construirais seul mon futur. Et ne t'amuse pas à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je serai intransigeant là-dessus.

Pour accentuer ses paroles, il pointa sa baguette sur le cœur de sa camarade qui ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire.

Avec un rictus, il se détourna et la poussa pour aller dans son dortoir. Elle ne le suivit pas, accablée de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait pensé qu'il n'y aurait qu'une querelle entre amis, pas une déclaration de guerre. Elle était à présent partagée entre le fait de devoir recoller les morceaux, ou écraser chacun d'eux pour mieux ralentir Lloyd. Et elle avait de sérieux doutes sur ses futurs choix.

Quand il referma la porte, il vit ses quatre camarades de chambre se tenir face à lui les bras croisés.

– Le monde a-t-il soudainement décidé que cette soirée me rendrait d'humeur noire ?

Les autres ne répondirent pas. Ils se regardaient entre eux, en espérant que l'un deux fasse le premier pas. Ce fut Roger Davies qui s'avança avec autorité.

– Nous en avons plus qu'assez de devoir te couvrir sans que tu n'aies de compte à nous rendre. Nous ne sommes pas tes chiens. Nous voulons tous être payés pour ce que l'on fait à ta demande !

– Mes biens chers frères, serait-ce les débuts d'une rébellion ? Serait-ce le chantage et l'appât du gain qui vous pousserait à me contredire ?

Ils commencèrent à se tortiller sur place. Il n'était même pas inquiet, et parlait d'une manière qui, elle, était inquiétante. Il leur refit son sourire carnassier.

– Dites bonne nuit au mauvais garçon.

Sa baguette était encore dans sa main, il la leva à peine que deux étaient déjà propulsés sur leurs lits, les draps les étranglèrent. Les trois autres lui jetèrent des sorts qu'il évita en s'abaissant, c'était si facile. Un autre regagna son lit pour être pris en tenaille par ses draps.

Le deux derniers étaient un peu plus coriaces. D'une illusion, il se dédoubla. Les Serpentards ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Il les projeta eux aussi et subirent le même sort que leurs compagnons.

Il dissipa l'illusion et transforma les draps en mambas noirs qui se redressèrent, prêts à attaquer.

– Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion amicale.

Il s'assit sur le lit de Davies en caressant pensivement le serpent réputé pour être le plus offensif.

– J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez les marchés, commença-t-il. Alors nous allons en faire un. Un contrat qui, j'ose l'espérer, ne sera plus renouvelable. Vous allez tous les quatre vous mettre à genoux au milieu de la salle.

Ils obéirent comme des Inferis devant leur mage noir. Il mit lui-même un genou à terre et tendit sa main qui ne tenait pas la baguette vers eux.

– Un serment inviolable. Je pense que cela retiendra les plus téméraires.

– Tu es complètement fou ! objecta Davies.

Le mamba le mordit à la cuisse. Le préfet cria en se tenant la jambe.

– Fou, peut-être, déterminé, c'est plus que certain. Alors, d'autres veulent contester ?

Ils posèrent tous leurs mains sur la sienne. Davies, lui, se tenait encore la jambe. N'y tenant plus, il lui jeta un sort de découpe qui lui entailla profondément la jambe, et l'obligea à suivre le mouvement ; s'il ne voulait pas finir découpés en petits dés et distribués en amuse-gueule au prochain apéritif des professeurs. Il leur fit promettre de ne plus jamais tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui, qu'ils ne révèlent jamais rien sur lui, pas même le titre du livre sur sa table de chevet, qu'ils mentent le mieux possible pour le protéger, et ainsi de suite. Il les changeait en véritables marionnettes. Le rituel fini, il versa quelques gouttes de la même potion qu'il avait utilisée pour guérir le sphinx, soigna la jambe de son camarade, et s'installa sur son lit, sans se rendre compte des regards horrifiés des étudiants. Il était déjà plongé dans ses pensées quand il ferma ses rideaux.

L'Ange Noir, ce sera son nom. Il ne voulait qu'un abruti de la Gazette l'appelle l'Albatros Moricaud. Maintenant qu'il avait augmenté son potentiel magique et qu'il possédait ses ailes, il était temps de s'attaquer à sa hantise aux yeux verts. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il allait demander à Wito de lui prêter Rowena pour un colis spécial. Il voulait le ridiculiser, le provoquer publiquement, et l'assassiner universellement. Oui, il voyait grand.

Il se donnait un peu plus d'un mois pour s'entraîner, apprendre le maximum de sorts, imaginer d'incomparables plans, préparer un nombre incalculable de potions. Il serait prêt pour affronter la légende survivante.

Il se rappela qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa poche qui pouvait l'aider. Il sortit le carnet de Jedusor et transcrivit ses idées sans tarder.

_Le destin m'a offert une chance infinie_, répliqua le journal. _J'ai rencontré le seul homme qui haïssait Potter autant que moi. Je ne peux pas passer à côté de ça. J'ai un marché à te proposer, jeune mage noir._

Lloyd ne réagit pas à l'appellation. Voldemort le fascinait. Il allait l'aider, il en était sûr.

_Héberge-moi._

« Pardon ? »

_Absorbe mon esprit. Je ne peux pas le faire sans ton accord. Si tu le fais, tu auras toutes mes connaissances, mes dons, mes talents. La puissance du plus grand des mages noirs ne te séduit donc pas ?_

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas envisagé que cela serait possible.

_Réfléchis. Nous avons un même but. Faisons équipe. Je ne pourrais t'être utile sous forme de cahier, et tu perdras du temps à ingurgiter tout mon savoir, alors que si tu m'acceptes, tu digèreras l'ensemble en quelques minutes !_

La tentation était trop importante, et puis, il n'avait rien à perdre.

« O.K. »

Le Journal de Jedusor se fendit en émettant une clarté aveuglante. Il ferma les yeux. Il vit à travers ses paupières la lumière venir vers ses yeux. Il se força à rester impassible. Ses camarades criaient en priant qu'il ne soit pas en train de les maudire. Dans le vacarme ambiant, un rire se discerna, un rire diabolique et inimitable. La lueur passa à travers sa peau. Il eut le souffle coupé par la brûlure. Puis, soudain, le vide. Il y eut un silence. Un ange passa. L'éclairage n'en revenait pas. Il semblait être aspiré par son front. Son dos eut un soubresaut qui devint un ricanement. Un rictus sinistre s'élargit sur son visage. Il rouvrit les yeux, et posa ses pupilles rouges sang sur la chambre.

– _Harry Potter, voici ton pire cauchemar_.


	5. Chapter 5

Hum... bon, une très longue absence, pour en plus un chapitre plus court que d'habitude, c'est vrai que c'est pas très excusable, mais bon, vous ne me ferez pas de mal pour ça tout de même, si ?

Merci aux reviewers qui font chaud au coeur. J'en ai peu, mais au moins, elles sont complètes et intéressantes, donc merci :)

On remercie aussi Poka Rock qui a le courage de me relire et de corriger mes fautes, applaudissons la svp lol.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Harry Potter se passa mécaniquement une main dans les cheveux. Il souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir passer Halloween avec sa femme, et être frais pour accueillir ses enfants le lendemain. Mais avait-il déjà connu un fête d'Halloween tranquille ? Non, jamais. Au mieux, il passait une heure à rechercher un petit voyou qui s'amusait à effrayer les Moldus avec des citrouilles enchantées. Au pire, il devait combattre un troll...

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il avait reçu une lettre. Il avait tout de suite été intrigué par le corbeau qui lui avait transmis le message. Il sortit le parchemin de sa poche et le relut pour la cinquième fois de la journée. Le mot était bref, et pourtant très significatif. La personne qui lui avait adressé la missive lui parlait comme s'ils se connaissaient, et le défiait humblement à un duel à mort, faute de quoi, il ferait sauter un établissement bondé. En temps normal, il aurait laissé la Brigade d'intervention s'en charger, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Surtout que le polémiste avait précisé qu'il viendrait avec un ami de longue date nommé T. E. J. Le sang de Harry n'avait fait qu'un tour à ces initiales.

Harry était donc en plein milieu d'un Pré-au-Lard submergé par des vagues humaines, où il résistait tel un roc dans la tempête des fêtes. Des Aurors étaient habillés en civil et parcouraient la rue en quête de l'inconscient qui gâchait leur soirée.

Il fit signe aux Aurors de repousser les sorciers pour qu'ils aient le terrain libre pour agir en cas de réelle menace. Les civils obéirent docilement. L'allée était dégagée.

Il regarda la montre ayant anciennement appartenu à Prewett. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant l'arrivée de l'expéditeur.

Soudain, un jet de lumière rouge s'éleva et éclata dans le ciel, suivi d'un cri. Harry courut en dégainant sa baguette, il comprit trop tard que ses hommes avaient tous été immobilisés un par un dans son dos.

Ses entrailles se glacèrent quand il s'aperçut que le cri venait de son filleul. Il avait un couteau dans le ventre. La personne qui lui avait infligé la blessure était en face de lui, mais était-ce un humain ? Cela ressemblait plus à une harpie, mais la silhouette était trop masculine. Et puis, mis à part les ailes, la composition du corps était celle d'un Homo sapiens.

L'homme sortit de l'ombre. Il portait de larges vêtements noirs. Son visage était caché par un masque blanc, un serpent ayant des ailes sur ses flancs était dessiné sous l'ouverture de l'œil gauche. Une des épaules saignait.

Harry prit à peine le temps de noter ces détails qu'il attaqua.

C'en était trop facile. Lloyd n'avait quasiment pas besoin de stratégies subtiles pour se débarrasser des gêneurs. Il s'était caché dans la rue sous sa forme Animagus environ une heure avant l'arrivée des Aurors, en réduisant sa taille. Une araignée de trente centimètres d'envergure n'était pas un fait commun, même chez les sorciers.

La mygale avait patienté à l'ombre d'une ruelle, puis, quand les civils étaient partis, elle avait lancé l'attaque.

Harry Potter était au centre du village, tandis que ses hommes étaient dans les rues adjacentes, ou sur les immeubles en poste d'observation. La tisseuse avait mordu les différents surveillants, en entraînant leur paralysie.

En reprenant sa forme humaine, il avait ensorcelé un homme qui patrouillait près de lui. Le reste s'était déroulé très rapidement. Sa marionnette avait pétrifié deux gardes, alors qu'il s'en était pris aux trois autres silencieusement. Il les avait assailli par derrière, certes, mais il ne les avait pas invités. En plus, il avait été plutôt bienveillant, s'il avait écouté la voix dans sa tête, tous seraient morts.

Son plus grand sursaut fut lorsque Ted Lupin lui sauta dessus. Ils étaient dans l'avenue près de Zonko, autrement dit, près du centre-ville et de Potter. Lloyd eut le réflexe de sortir ses ailes pour tenir le héros éloigné. Il se servit de ses nouveaux membres pour encaisser les multiples maléfices que lui jetait l'Auror. Ses ailes étaient dotées d'une protection contre la magie, sauf les Impardonnables, cela lui préservait d'avoir un bouclier dans n'importe quelle situation, sauf si on l'agressait avec des armes moldues, mais ses adversaires n'avaient pas à être au courant de cet immanquable détail.

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir seul la gloire de sa capture, l'Auror lança un appel aux autres unités. L'Ange Noir accéléra l'allure, le Survivant allait débarquer et il ne pouvait gagner qu'en combat singulier face à lui.

– On alerte la meute quand on est en difficulté, il faut croire que tu as hérité de l'instinct animal de ton père, nargua le duelliste.

Le visage de Lupin se crispa en une grimace de rage, et il redoubla d'effort pour l'abattre, délaissant sa défense. Le changement était presque indétectable, mais cet état offrit la faille désirée.

Lloyd fit un bond en avant et le poignarda. Dans sa précipitation, il se prit un sortilège de découpe à l'épaule. Il réprima un frisson quand il réalisa à quel point sa gorge avait de la chance d'être intacte.

La lame se planta dans le ventre comme dans du beurre. Il tourna le couteau pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre les gémissements de sa victime. Il le relâcha et se tourna en essuyant le sang du métal avec son gant. Il jeta silencieusement un sort pour ralentir la saignée.

Il entendit des bruits de pas. Il tourna lentement la tête pour admirer le chef des Aurors défiguré par la stupéfaction de voir un démon ôter ainsi la vie de son filleul.

L'assaut fut à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il dut s'élancer derrière un magasin pour ne pas être recouvert de blessures.

Lloyd s'envola pour ne plus être à portée des tirs répétés. Il se posa sur le toit d'un immeuble. Malheureusement pour lui, le sort anti-transplanage du ministère n'avait aucun effet sur les Aurors. Harry Potter se matérialisa devant lui et enchaîna avec un Expelliarmus. Il roula sur le côté et glissa aussitôt sur les tuiles pour redescendre. Le Survivant le suivit sans problème. Pire que ça, celui-ci semblait tourbillonner. Il transplanait à une vitesse incroyable, en ne déposant les pieds au sol que le temps de lui jeter un sortilège avant d'apparaître à un autre emplacement et réitérer son assaut.

L'ange se servit de ses ailes pour parer la charge du lion et tenta une attaque. Le Survivant esquiva comme prévu le sort en transplanant. Grand mal lui en prit. Le sort de Lloyd atteignit le banc désiré qui se métamorphosa. Une Acromentule fonça sur le héros alors que celui-ci réapparaissait quelques mètres plus loin. Potter tomba, l'arachnéenne agitant ses pinces frénétiquement en rasant ses cheveux, mais il usa d'un maléfice explosif. Huit pattes velues s'envolèrent dans le décor du village. L'instinct de l'Animagus eut un pincement en voyant un des siens servir à son insu de feu d'artifice.

Lloyd changea de tactique et mit en pratique sa répartie. Son adversaire était trop rapide alors qu'il ne pouvait pas lui-même transplaner.

– Quelle performance ! Les plus grands criminels me remercieront d'avoir débarrassé l'Angleterre du héros historique. Peut-être aurai-je même une médaille en guise de félicitations, fanfaronna-t-il.

Potter releva sa baguette, mais profita du moment de répit pour en savoir davantage sur cet insolite assassin céleste.

– On t'a payé pour me tuer ?

– Non, c'était sur ma liste depuis longtemps, répondit-il négligemment. Et puis, un ami commun voulait en découdre avec toi.

Le lion resserra sa prise sur son arme.

– Et où est cet ami ? articula-t-il prudemment.

S'il n'avait eu pas de masque, Potter aurait sûrement repris l'offensive à la vue du sourire carnassier qu'il arborait. Il laissa son colocataire mental obtenir le contrôle de son corps. La seule modification physique était les pupilles rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui brillait dans la nuit. Il pouvait faire l'effort de dissimuler ses iris magiquement, mais Harry avait droit à un traitement de faveur.

– Mon cher, ravi de voir que tu es en bonne santé, j'aurai le mérite de t'exterminer à petit feu.

Le Survivant tiqua. Avait-il affaire à un schizophrène ? Néanmoins, les yeux pourpres étaient remplis d'une nostalgie psychopathe, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

– Allons Harry, tu ne m'as pas oublié. On ne peut oublier les yeux du meurtrier qui a tué tout tes proches.

Harry blanchit maladivement. Il eut envie de vomir sa peur. Pour une fois, le sage Gryffondor allait faire une crise d'angoisse. Il haleta.

– Ce n'est pas possible. Vous êtes mort. Cela fait vingt-six ans.

Tom croisa les bras avec dédain.

– Mais c'est que tu comptes les années en plus, siffla-t-il. Non, je ne suis pas exactement celui que tu crois. Je ne suis pas le Lord que tu as tué, je suis pire, le Voldemort du journ...

Il bloqua, ses lèvres continuant de bouger sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il sembla très contrarié par cela, mais reprit contenance. Il ramena ses épaules en avant, et pencha la tête avec le sourire d'un enfant curieux voulant savoir ce qui allait arriver s'il allait plus loin.

– Cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment Harry.

Il fit un gracieux mouvement avec sa baguette, en murmurant une formule. Harry se crispa, mais aucun sort ne vint. Il chercha un quelconque piège, comme s'il allait soudainement pleuvoir des couteaux, mais rien, absolument rien d'offensif ne vint. Pourtant, Voldemort commençait déjà à ricaner.

– Tu ne vois pas Harry ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je prépare, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'occupais juste du nécessaire pour que tu ne puisses t'échapper.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa l'horreur. Voldemort avait installé un sort anti-transplanage pour que lui non plus ne puisse se déplacer à volonté. Il était pris au piège.

Le mage noir attaqua en douceur avec un Avada. Harry retrouva tous les réflexes de sa jeunesse, dont un qui l'avait souvent sorti d'affaire, la fuite. Il commença à déambuler dans les ruelles, un fou pour compagnon de jeu. Mais Voldemort avait un atout, il volait, et à sa hauteur, viser était enfantin.

Harry regretta sincèrement de ne pas avoir conservé la Baguette de Sureau. Surtout que ce Voldemort ne lui offrait plus la protection de son sang. Dans sa course, il arriva aux limites de Pré-au-Lard, cela éloignait Voldemort des civils restés chez eux. Il esquiva un énième sort mortel et chuta dans une colline, il la reconnut comme étant celle qui cachait la grotte de son parrain. Il se réfugia à l'intérieur et se prépara à l'entrée du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il était sur le dos, légèrement tremblant, prêt à affronter son ennemi de toujours. Mais il trouva le temps long et put concocter un plan digne de son intelligence.

Tom survolait la colline en se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise. Il allait enfin tuer ce misérable. Il allait se poser et entrer dans la caverne quand la voix de son collègue retentit dans son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vois pas que c'est un piège ? Laisse-moi reprendre le contrôle de mon corps ! »

_La ferme ! Tu crois être le seul à réfléchir ? Je te rappelle que je l'ai vu grandir contrairement à toi._

« À t'entendre on dirait que tu es sa nourrice ! »

_Tout ce qu'il sait, il me le doit, cet ingrat. Et je te prierais de ne plus m'interrompre quand je parle à mon assassin._

« Tu n'as qu'à savoir tenir ta langue de vipère, il ne te restait plus qu'à dire mon nom et ça aurait été parfait ! »

_Idiot..._

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Tu attends le Nouvel an pour le tuer ou quoi ? Tu es loin d'être le terrible mage noir dont j'ai entendu parler. »

_Estime-toi heureux que j'ai besoin de ton corps pour exister, sinon tu serais en train de pourrir dans une décharge à cette heure-ci._

L'Ange Noir marcha vers la caverne et créa un bouclier pour parer tout sortilège.

« Solidifie le plafond, je sens qu'il veut provoquer un effondrement pour se débarrasser de nous. »

_Tu connais mal Harry, il ne ferait pas de plan si grossier, il foncerait tête baissée en comptant sur la chance._

Malgré la moquerie, il s'exécuta. Tom se plaça au milieu de la grotte en cherchant l'Auror du regard. Aucun des deux ne put prévoir ce qui allait suivre. La caverne se referma d'elle-même et un golem de terre prit forme sous leurs yeux.

Le Survivant était fier de son coup. Il avait profité du temps offert par Voldemort pour détruire sa barrière anti-transplanage, et s'était téléporté depuis la grotte pour chercher du renfort en laissant le fou furieux avec une de ses créations. Il courut à en perdre haleine en activant son badge pour avertir tous les Aurors et les médicomages. Ceux-ci arrivèrent dans une cohue impossible. Harry ne réussit pas à rejoindre le corps de Ted.

Angoissé comme jamais, il réunit une troupe d'hommes sans les prévenir de ce qui les attendait et les mena devant la grotte. Il creusa une ouverture de fortune à son piège et se lança à l'intérieur.

La caverne était vide. Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et fouilla les lieux. Il n'y avait pas de trace de l'individu schizophrène, ni de son golem. Il ne restait qu'une écriture sur un recoin éclairé par la brèche de l'entrée.

« _L'Ange Noir vous souhaite un bon Halloween !_ »

Harry se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ça avait un nom en plus, cette chose. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait d'ingérer une potion de vieillissement.

Il ne pouvait délibérément pas annoncer qu'un homme venu de nulle part était sans doute une réincarnation du mage noir le plus redouté du siècle. Un ange en plus. Les médias et la population délireraient en s'imaginant un Voldemort transformé littéralement en un démon vengeur.

Pour ce que Harry en savait, la mort était surmontable. Il avait dans sa vie de nombreux cas défiant cette règle de la nature. Un Tom Jedusor revenu des enfers, c'était aussi crédible que de créer sept Horcruxes ou de posséder les mythiques Reliques de la Mort après tout.

Le mur s'écarta et laissa passer un Lloyd bouillant de fureur. Il rentra dans son dortoir et s'enferma. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'exploser les cinq lits de la chambre. Il laissa sa rancune éclater comme un feu incendiant les alentours.

Il partit dans la salle de bain et commença à se soigner. Le golem l'avait salement amoché. Il était quasiment sûr que son bras gauche était cassé et que sa cheville était foulée, en plus de l'épaule en lambeaux à cause de l'excès de zèle de Lupin.

Il serra les poings. Potter l'avait mis en échec. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir échouer si lamentablement. Il n'avait eu l'avantage que grâce à la peur que procure Tom au Survivant, et il en était certain, cette frayeur n'était que passagère, elle allait bientôt se transformer en redoutable combativité.

Il prit une potion contre la douleur et guérit magiquement son membre endolori.

Il fixa son reflet et vit l'expression de son visage changer.

« Imbécile ! Je t'avais bien dit que c'était un piège ! »

_Enflure ! Tu n'avais pas prévu qu'il fasse ça non plus !_

Ils s'insultèrent avec hargne, à haute voix dans un seul et même corps. Quiconque aurait vu cette scène aurait appelé la section psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste.

De rage, Voldemort prit possession du bras de Lloyd et planta ses ongles dans l'épaule encore abîmée. Le Serpentard siffla.

« Je t'ai interdit de faire ça ! »

Les premiers temps avec Tom avait été très dur. Ils en arrivaient même à se haïr bien plus qu'ils ne détestaient Potter. Le mage noir essayait de subtiliser le contrôle du corps à chaque instant, obligeant Lloyd à bloquer son esprit constamment. Il en avait eu des crises d'insomnies. Voldemort ne cherchait qu'à faire parler de lui, comme le mégalomane qu'il était, et ses méthodes étaient souvent trop grandiloquentes pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire brûler Gringotts pour le plaisir d'un fou.

Il y avait néanmoins des avantages à partager ainsi sa boîte crânienne. Leurs esprits avaient fusionné comme Tom lui avait promis. Lloyd était maintenant un Fourchelang et connaissait tous les secrets de la magie noire. Et, bien qu'il soit loin du niveau de Tom, il avait de bonnes capacités en tant qu'occlumens et légilimens.

Seulement, à mesure que le temps passait, il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Après tout, il avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion, sous la colère.

_Je t'interdis de penser que tu aurais dû brûler mon carnet !_

Et il n'était plus seul, il avait perdu toute intimité. Heureusement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas un bavard. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il avait déjà du mal à se concentrer quand il était près d'une source de bruit externe, alors avec un serpent à la langue trop longue maugréant dans sa tête, il ne pourrait plus organiser de plan.

_Parlons-en, de tes plans. Depuis quand devions-nous partir avant d'avoir tué Potter ?_

« Nous n'avions aucune chance. »

Potter avait utilisé l'Ancienne Magie pour invoquer le golem, un art que ni Tom ni lui ne connaissaient, l'ayant toujours sous-estimé. Aujourd'hui, ils venaient de payer les frais de leur suffisance. Et la note était salée.

Ils avaient explosé à multiples reprises le golem qui se régénérait inlassablement. Après avoir reçu quelques violents coups de la part de ce dernier, Voldemort trouva le moyen de s'en défaire en utilisant un sort de magie noire normalement destiné à faire fondre le corps d'un être vivant. Puis, ils avaient à leur tour annihilé la barrière anti-transplanage des Aurors et s'étaient échappés.

Lloyd avait ensuite repris le contrôle de son corps, tout en profitant de cette occasion pour faire rentrer ses ailes dans son dos, et était passé par le passage secret de la Maison Abandonnée pour retourner à Poudlard.

Après concertation, ils décidèrent de se coucher directement. Un bal costumé avait été organisé pour Halloween. Personne ne devrait se rendre compte de son absence. Il dirait qu'il s'était déguisé en loup-garou, ou qu'il avait mis un des chapeau sans tête du magasin Weasley.

Il retourna dans le dortoir et répara les meubles. Il s'allongea et se massant son membre récemment réparé.

Une défaite, il ne s'en remettait pas. À force de réussir la majorité de ses actions, il avait cru être immunisé contre ce terme. Malheureusement, non.

Il se retourna et ferma les yeux. Et souhaita bonne nuit à son colocataire mental.

« Je te hais. »

_De même._

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par le vacarme de ses camarades de chambre geignant contre leur mal de tête. Il prit son oreiller et le lança à la tête du premier venu pour étouffer ces plaintes. Il n'était pas d'humeur à être compatissant avec des adolescents qui vidaient une bouteille sans en apprécier le contenu.

Il se redressa et se frotta pensivement les yeux. Il sentait qu'un détail lui échappait, un détail important. Il se leva, ses compagnons le laissèrent occuper la salle de bains. Un mois déjà qu'il les avait dressés et il ne le regrettait pas. La vie était plus facile ainsi.

Il se doucha calmement en songeant aux vacances naissantes de Toussaint. Il avait prévu d'aller en Amérique latine durant cette semaine, pour scruter les ruines d'une cité d'or, et apprendre la magie traditionnelle de quelques-unes de ces civilisations.

Il retourna dans son dortoir et prit sa valise pour descendre dans la Grande Salle où devaient sûrement patienter des élèves.

– Aaahh ! Mais qui est le con qui prend des douches aussi glacées ?

La main sur la poignée, Lloyd se retourna flegmatiquement vers le malchanceux qui avait crié avant qu'il ait franchi la porte.

Harry Chow grelottait dans sa serviette. S'il n'avait pas déjà perdu ses couleurs, il aurait pâli en se rendant compte qui il venait d'insulter. Le Serpentard s'approcha de son congénère. De son pouce, qu'il plaça entre les deux yeux de sa victime, il le poussa dans la salle d'eau, et l'arrosa d'un puissant Aguamenti. La force du jet était comparable à celle d'une lance à incendie. L'autre cria, puis se recroquevilla en attendant la fin de la sentence.

Une fois fini, Lloyd s'accroupit près de l'étudiant.

– Franchement, à quoi t'attendais-tu en hurlant comme un abruti ? murmura-t-il. Si tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue, tu ne feras pas long feu. Que crois-tu qu'il serait arrivé si j'étais aussi déséquilibré que ne l'était Voldemort ?

_Hé ! Je préfère que l'on me traite de visionnaire emphatique._

– Un déséquilibré, répéta Lloyd avec plus de rigueur.

Harry eut l'impression qu'il ne s'adressait plus à lui. Ce qui renforça sa frayeur. Lloyd revint à lui et l'incita à répondre.

– Je... tu m'aurais tué...

_Mauvaise réponse, il a oublié la séance de torture précédant le crime._

– Par un heureux hasard, continua Lloyd, je ne suis pas Voldemort l'Emphatique, mais fais attention, on ne sait jamais.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il fit glisser sa baguette sur sa gorge. Il se releva et reprit sa route comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Ses camarades furent surpris de voir Harry Chow ressortir en un seul morceau.

_Ta bonté te perdra._

« Je sais ».

Il se fraya un chemin entre les bagages qui jonchaient devant les grandes portes et sortit prendre un bol d'air pur.

– Mr Harshad ! Votre autorisation je vous prie.

Le directeur était devant les calèches à discuter avec le professeur Hagrid. Quand il l'aperçut, il l'accosta suspicieusement.

– Majeur et vacciné, rappela Lloyd en tendant un papier qu'il avait lui-même signé.

Il attendit une réplique, mais le professeur Flitwick le laissa passer et retourna dans son bureau précipitamment. Lloyd regarda fixement le demi-géant, qui, mal à l'aise, rentra dans le château.

Lloyd détacha un des Sombrals et le chevaucha.

– Hep, descends de là ! héla Hagrid.

–_Toujours à gâcher la vie des autres celui-là_, maugréa Tom. _Il n'était pas parti ?_

– Tu as dit quelque chose le freluquet ? s'énerva le garde-chasse.

Lloyd ne répondit pas et posa pied à terre avant que l'homme ne l'aide à obéir.

« Ne prends pas possession de mon corps ! Encore moins quand il y a des témoins ».

_Oui, mais lui c'est un abruti._

Il caressa la créature et la ramena à la calèche.

– Qui as-tu vu mourir, petit ? demanda le demi-géant un peu plus doucement.

Le Serpentard bloqua. Que devait-il répondre à ça ?

_Le filleul de Harry Potter, c'est moi qui lui ai planté le couteau dans le ventre. Tu crois qu'il serait satisfait de la réponse ?_

« La ferme ».

Lloyd n'avait pas songé à une explication concernant sa vision des Sombrals.

– Euh... mon... j'ai assisté à un accident de voitures mortel, improvisa-t-il.

– Voitures ?

– Oui, les engins dont se servent les Moldus pour se déplacer sur des grandes distances.

Hagrid hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu devais être jeune quand tu as vu ça.

– Non, pourquoi ?

Le professeur prit un air gêné en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre alors que Lloyd ne comprenait rien.

_Idiot, il fait référence à ta sœur défunte !_

– Oh ! Oui, enfin... non, je veux dire, je croyais que vous me disiez que j'avais vu l'accident pendant mon enfance, et...

Il sentait qu'il perdait toute sa crédibilité, et la légilimancie le confirma. Le demi-géant était très sceptique. Il laissa tomber et s'assit sur sa valise en attendant que les étudiants aient fini de déjeuner pour qu'il puisse aller dans le train en diligence.

Les premiers élèves furent des cinquièmes années de Poufsouffle. Il se contenterait de ça. Ils partagèrent l'instant qui les mena au train.

Lloyd alla directement dans le compartiment généralement abandonné. Il rangea ses affaires et s'assit confortablement. Il ferma les yeux, s'étira, et commença à méditer. Autant profiter du voyage pour s'améliorer. Il avait appris que le corps possédait deux cœurs. L'un propulsait le sang, l'autre la magie, le muscle sorcier étant bien sûr spirituel. Celui-ci fonctionnait comme un feu. Si on l'alimentait avec sa magie, la flamme s'agrandissait, et par conséquent le potentiel du sorcier aussi. C'était de cette manière que des vieux mages comme Dumbledore avaient réussi à conserver et développer leurs puissances. Logiquement, l'âge affaiblissait la plupart des sorciers.

Une personne ne pratiquant pas cet exercice ne pouvait progresser fructueusement, elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa magie si elle pratiquait, mais avait plus de chance de la voir partir en cendres à l'arrivée de la vieillesse.

Lloyd dédiait trois heures par semaine à cette activité, sous les conseils de Wito. La transe était très difficile. Néanmoins, depuis que Voldemort logeait dans son corps, sa force augmentait à une vitesse hallucinante. C'était concevable, il détenait un des mages les plus puissants en lui, et pendant qu'un des esprits était conscient, l'autre méditait continuellement. Il estimait que ses capacités auraient doublé d'ici une décennie.

Il remarqua qu'on l'appelait bruyamment. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, imaginant que le train était incendié et qu'il fallait évacuer, ou encore qu'il fallait aider à repousser une invasion de sauterelles, mais pas que Tristan veuille simplement discuter en bon ami avec lui. Il l'incita d'un mouvement de tête à parler.

– Alors, la rumeur est vraie ? Tu sors avec Julie ? Tu l'attends ? On doit sortir ?

Lloyd pencha la tête comme un animal curieux de comprendre le mécanisme d'un engin complètement inconnu. Astrée, qui était déjà assise, pouffa à son expression.

Leur dispute n'avait pas duré plus d'un mois. Cela avait été une guerre de Serpentard, à base de trahison, dénonciation, arsenic dans le lait, enfin, les banalités des cachots en somme. Puis, au fil du temps c'était de nouveau tissé le désir de se reparler, d'abord en se criant des sortilèges, ensuite en se proférant des menaces, et finalement, après avoir consulté différents devins, Lloyd pris sur lui l'énorme fardeau de présenter des excuses plates à Astrée.

– Tu peux me dire de quoi ton frère me parle ? interrogea-t-il.

– Oh mais c'est évident voyons, de ton incroyable aventure avec Julie Fletcher. Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant ? se moqua-t-elle.

Il les dévisagea pour distinguer une quelconque blague. Il utilisa la légilimancie pour s'assurer de ses interprétations. Il ne remarquait presque pas la présence mentale d'Astrée, par contre son frère n'exprimait que de l'amusement et de la curiosité. Ses doutes étaient donc confirmés.

– Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ? Et puis, c'est qui cette fille ?

Le sourire qu'ils lui firent l'énerva un peu plus encore.

– C'est la fille de Julius Fletcher ! Le directeur du département de la Coopération magique internationale ! répondit Tristan. Elle n'a rien dit de vraiment choquant, c'est juste des occupations d'adolescents.

– Il y a des gamines à peine sorties de l'enfance qui promènent déjà leurs mômes en poussette, railla-t-il. Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

Il insista lourdement sur la dernière phrase.

– Juste que tu l'avais invité à rentrer dans ta chambre dans la soirée. Elle n'a pas voulu en dire plus, mais elle semblait très satisfaite.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ça aurait pu être pire, on ne lui avait pas inventé de fantasmes tordus, ni recouvert son corps de tatouages d'hippogriffes et de dragons.

Ils continuèrent à le charrier comme les soi-disant amis qu'ils étaient. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'intérêt que ça. En sortant du compartiment à l'arrivée à la gare, un groupe de filles gloussèrent en le croisant. Il perçut leur conversation hautement philosophique incluant sa ''baguette'' et le fait qu'il soit métis.

Complètement dépité par les ressources inépuisables de la bêtise humaine, il traversa le mur en compagnie des Trévithitch. Ils parvinrent enfin dans la ville. Il salua poliment les parents de ses amis, une femme glaciale et un homme chaleureux. Il serra la main de Tristan, Astrée lui fit signe de s'approcher en se tenant à l'écart. Son frère fit un clin d'œil suggestif avant de rentrer dans un taxi contenant un Portoloin. Il rejoignit donc son amie qui semblait distraite.

– Si tu n'étais pas avec Fletcher hier soir, où étais-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu.

– Tu n'es pas omnisciente. J'étais près du bar à prendre des photos de mes camarades ivres pour avoir un moyen de pression, ça te va ?

Elle jeta un regard en arrière.

– Et l'Ange Noir ?

– Pourquoi automatiquement moi ? C'est ma couleur de peau qui te fait penser ça ?

– Bien sûr que non, s'indigna-t-elle. C'est juste ton style.

– Je suis déjà implicitement surveillé pour l'affaire d'Arsène Lupin, tu crois que je vais m'amuser à attirer encore plus l'attention sur moi ? Je ne connais pas l'histoire en détail, mais battre une vingtaine d'Aurors en une soirée, c'est peut-être un peu trop pour moi.

Elle le transperça du regard.

– Et où vas-tu cette fois ?

Un passant portant sa casquette de travers vint réclamer une cigarette auprès d'eux en lui tapotant le bras. Ils le rejetèrent et il se dirigea vers un couple non loin d'eux.

– M'expliquer avec ma famille d'adoption.

– Il te faudra une semaine pour ça ?

Il lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

– Tu travailles pour le Ministère de la magie ou quoi ? Tu es encore plus envahissante qu'eux.

L'homme qui tirait sur son mégot acquis on-ne-sait-comment toussa. Astrée lui adressa un dernier regard et monta dans le taxi sans un mot de plus.

Il sourit avec contentement et se détourna. La valise dans sa poche, il marcha dans l'avenue à la recherche d'un passe-temps. Il en trouva un d'ailleurs très distrayant, et s'amusa à faire une longue ballade en ville en empruntant des chemins complexes. Il arriva à East London, et s'arrêta devant une petite maison s'emboîtant dans l'ensemble des bâtiments. Il hésita, puis, dans un soupir à fendre l'âme qui perturba presque Voldemort, il frappa à la porte.

Il attendit, se retournant pour observer les passants. La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit homme chauve que Lloyd domina de toute sa hauteur.

– Tu n'est pas à Poudlard ? Tu t'es fait virer, c'est ça ?

On aurait pu croire en lisant ces mots que c'était de l'inquiétude, la vérité était différente.

– Et toi, tu ne travailles pas ?

Et cette phrase aurait pu manifester de l'étonnement, mais sincèrement, le sous-entendu était plus cynique.

L'expression du père adoptif se tordit.

– Je ne suis pas le bienvenu ?

– Si. Si, bien sûr.

Il se décala pour le laisser rentrer. Lloyd alla directement dans la cuisine et prit une mandarine.

– René, qui est-ce ?

– Ton fils, marmonna l'homme.

Une femme entra à son tour en robe de chambre, l'air réjoui.

– Mon petit lion, tu es venu pour fêter Noël en famille, je suis si contente.

Son mari haussa un sourcil en tapotant le calendrier indiquant le premier novembre. Le Serpentard resta impassible et mordit le fruit. Il fit une grimace en constatant qu'il avait oublié de retirer l'écorce.

– Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, tu vas m'aider, grogna le Cracmol. Je dois construire un sauna pour l'avocat Santiépi. Avec ta magie on aura fini en une heure.

L'étudiant prit le temps d'éplucher et de savourer l'agrume avant de rétorquer.

– Je ne crois pas.

Le mortel serra son poing de colère.

– J'ai autre chose à faire qu'assister un égoïste. En fait, je suis venu récupérer des affaires, et accessoirement vous dire adieu.

Il se leva et sonda la rue de son regard par la fenêtre, puis alla dans sa chambre. Il poussa le lit contre le mur, grimpa dessus, ouvrit le placard situé en hauteur, et enleva le double fond. Il prit une énorme bourse regroupant toutes ses économies, et rangea le tout.

Il ne pouvait pas déposer cet argent à la banque depuis que les gobelins travaillaient en coopération avec le ministère, et en fin de compte, les astuces moldues étaient ce qui fonctionnait le mieux pour échapper à la magie.

Il enfonça son butin dans sa poche après avoir allégé le contenu, et retourna à la cuisine.

Il s'arrêta sous le cadran de la porte. Il avait toujours rêvé du moment où il pourrait partir définitivement de cette maison, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé la scène. Il présumait un moment intense d'émotion, ou chacun dirait une vérité marquante dont ils se souviendraient pour les prochaines années à venir. Néanmoins, il n'y eut rien d'autre que des regards lourds de sens. Il en fut même déçu.

Il quitta le domicile et se promena. Dès qu'il fut à l'abri des regards des Moldus, il transplana. Il apparut sur un cargo. Il était à présent dans un port au sud de la Grande-Bretagne, les marins chargeaient la nourriture pendant qu'une grue installait des conteneurs. Personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Il tourna imperceptiblement la tête et regarda derrière lui. L'homme à la cigarette était encore derrière lui. On le suivait depuis la gare. Lloyd se giflait mentalement d'avoir laissé un inconnu le toucher, il devait avoir placé un mouchard magique sur lui.

La première pensée qu'il eut fut de le semer. Cependant, cela renforcerait l'idée qu'il était le suspect idéal, et l'hypothèse des Aurors qu'il soit Arsène Lupin ne pourrait que briller au-dessus de lui comme une épée de Damoclès.

Car, oui, cet espion ne pouvait être qu'un Auror, cela se voyait dans sa manière d'agir militairement, et surtout, à son accoutrement. Les criminels de renoms ne portaient que des vêtements taillés sur mesure, leurs hommes de main s'habillaient souvent en smoking, ou pour les filatures, se couvraient de manière neutre, ni sorcier, ni moldu.

Mais les agents du ministère avait une spécificité qui leur était propre. Ils tentaient à chaque fois de s'intégrer le mieux possible à la foule, et en faisaient généralement trop. Ainsi, celui-ci était revêtu façon rock, en mettant une casquette à l'envers, des chaines bling-bling, une montre du Roi Lion, et des chaussures flashy. Un ensemble très hétéroclite en somme, qui plairait sûrement aux générations futures. Une rumeur circulait dans le banditisme, contant que le style tecktonik serait apparu par la faute d'un Auror inexpérimenté.

Lloyd délibéra sur la meilleur façon de se débarrasser de ce délateur. S'il le semait, on présumera qu'il avait des intentions illégales, et il serait inculpé de tous les actes criminels commis en son absence. S'il faisait comme si de rien n'était, et continuait sa route vers le Brésil, il risquait l'emprisonnement pour le non-respect des règles internationales, il lui fallait un passeport, et il n'avait pas le temps. Et s'il l'attaquait, il serait coupable, les experts reconnaitraient une trace magique, et il serait immédiatement accusé. À moins que l'agression ne soit moldue, et ne vienne pas de lui.

Lloyd ne pouvait pas provoquer une altercation, cela serait trop douteux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller en Amérique Latine avant que le Portoloin ne s'active sans lui. Il expédiera l'indésirable sur place, pour le coup, ce sera très facile.

Il alla dans le pont inférieur, des camionnettes y étaient entreposées. Il en chercha une en se référant à la plaque d'immatriculation. Il l'ouvrit d'un Alohomora. Le véhicule était vide, il ne contenait qu'un paquet de chewing-gum. Il s'enferma dedans, en profita pour se changer et détecter où se trouvait le traceur. Il s'assit en tenant la boite de confiseries, et attendit.

Il eut la sensation habituelle d'un crochet le prenant au nombril. Il se posa dans une autre camionnette, au Brésil. Wito et ses contacts étaient extrêmement minutieux.

Sachant que l'Auror avait dû inéluctablement suivre son voyage grâce au mouchard. Il sortit du véhicule calmement. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de timing à présent. Étant en irrégularité, l'espion allait essayer de l'arrêter. Il fallait juste qu'il ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

Il descendit directement dans une rue en pente. Les habitations avaient été fabriquées avec les moyen du bord. Des poteaux électriques reliaient les immeubles du quartier, donnant l'impression qu'une toile d'araignée les privait du ciel.

– O que você está fazendo aqui fora ? Você só insulto aos pobres ?

Lloyd jeta un coup d'œil à l'Auror. Il était entouré de traîne-misère malveillants, ses vêtements étaient beaucoup moins discrets dans un bidonville qu'à Londres. L'agent se débattit sous le regard des passants qui ne firent aucun mouvement pour lui venir en aide. Il allait sortir sa baguette magique quand un des soldats de la misère abattit une brique sur son crâne.

L'Auror perdant connaissance, le sort de traçage n'était plus actif.

Le Serpentard ne s'attarda pas dans le quartier, il pouvait très bien être la prochaine cible des gangsters.

Désormais libéré du poids du ministère, il put enfin accélérer la cadence. Il emprunta plusieurs ruelles délabrées, et dès qu'il put, se transforma à l'aide de sa baguette en faucon émerillon.

Il explora aussitôt le ciel en direction de l'Amazonie. Son expédition commençait réellement.

Lloyd se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il était dans une petite embarcation, traversant l'Amazone à la recherche de l'entrée de la fameuse cité d'or dont il voulait connaître les secrets. D'après ses investigations, il aurait déjà dû croiser le seuil de la civilisation perdue. Il remontait pour la troisième fois le cours d'eau dans l'espoir de découvrir un indice.

Il souffla en scrutant le fleuve. Il hésitait à plonger pour fouiller les fonds du flot, qui, il en était sûr, détenaient la clé du savoir. Le problème était que, comme tout accès à une aire magique puissante, les protections étaient sophistiquées et funestes. Il se doutait que les piranhas faisaient partie des gardiens, mais le reste lui était totalement inconnu.

Une onde anormale l'intrigua. Il se pencha un peu plus pour en examiner la cause.

_Attention !_

Il eut à peine le temps de rejeter sa tête en arrière qu'une main aux griffes tranchantes se refermait là où se trouvait son cou un instant plus tôt. Un homme étrange suivit le bras en sortant de l'eau. Il semblait ne faire qu'un avec l'élément.

La créature avait un pouvoir d'attraction stupéfiant, elle était très belle. Elle avait le physique des vampires, une silhouette fine et allongée, sa peau claire était légèrement teintée de bleu, et ses oreille étaient pointues.

Debout sur l'eau, l'individu lui fit un sourire aimable, et réattaqua. Il fonça droit sur Lloyd. Celui-ci l'évita en se tordant techniquement sur la barque pour l'éviter. Cela ne suffit pas, la créature contrôlait vraisemblablement l'eau, un jet s'éleva du fleuve et le frappa dans le dos.

Les courants perdirent toute logique et se mirent à tournoyer, faisant chavirer le bateau.

– Yopuh w'ymtu!

Les ailes se matérialisèrent hâtivement dans le dos de Lloyd et il s'envola avant de toucher l'eau. Il se posa sur une branche solide au-dessus du courant en cherchant son adversaire. Ce dernier l'observait, la moitié de son corps fondu dans le fleuve.

– Magie elfique, constata-t-il. Pas mal pour un humain.

Il disparut complètement, fusionnant avec son élément. Lloyd dégaina sa baguette, les sens aux aguets.

_Ne reste pas statique !_

Un torrent défiant la loi de la gravité le prit par surprise en s'élevant vers lui. Il fut sonné sous le choc et chuta dans la rivière.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance s'il plongeait, il changea d'un sort le liquide en solide. Il retomba lourdement, mais toujours vivant.

La glace se brisa au même moment qu'un typhon prenait forme, l'entraînant dans le fond du lac. Lloyd s'étala sur le sol boueux, l'eau se contractant comme un étau autour de lui, comme s'il était au fond d'un puits.

Au milieu de cet enfer bleu, un rire s'éclaircit, et la chimère inconnue réapparut en sortant du mur d'eau. Il y eut un flash, puis elle relâcha son emprise sur les flots. Lloyd eut juste le temps de transplaner avant que ne soit engloutie la parcelle de terre.

Il atterrit sur la rive.

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? »

_Un nixe, ignorant ! Une créature ne faisant qu'un avec l'élément de l'eau._

« Tu ne me donnes qu'un nom, renseigne-moi sur leur faiblesse, tu seras plus utile. »

_Les nixes sont moins dangereuses à l'écart de l'eau, c'est évident._

Lloyd coupa leur discussion mentale et esquiva un jet en roulant sur le sol. Il s'apprêta à lancer l'Avada Kedavra.

– Assez.

Le fleuve se calma et retrouva son activité naturelle. Le nixe glissa sur l'eau et posa pied à terre, il ne semblait même pas essoufflé.

– Sache que tu viens de passer la première épreuve, et tu as réussi.

Lloyd fronça les sourcils, très sceptique.

– C'est un test pour accéder à la cité d'or ?

L'autre pouffa de sa bêtise.

– Non, disons que tu viens simplement de passer un examen d'embauche.

Il fit une petite pause exaspérante.

– Mon employeur, Mr Bennino, aimerait beaucoup que tu mettes tes dons à son service.

– Et en quoi mes dons lui seraient utiles une fois noyé ? répliqua le garçon.

– Voyons, nous cherchons toujours à savoir si la recrue est au niveau qu'elle prétend. De plus, l'Ange Noir a largement fait parler de lui ces derniers temps. Nous pensions que tu pourrais être l'invité surprise de notre prochaine réunion.

– Comment savez-vous ? Et comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

L'autre se tritura la pointe de son oreille d'un air distrait.

– Ta magie est repérable pour certaines créatures. Après avoir lu dans le journal ton acte d'éclat, nous avons décidé de te rechercher. Nous avons envoyé des Fureteurs analyser ta magie, et leur traque m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Ne t'en fais pas pour les ministères, officiellement, les Fureteurs sont une espèce disparue depuis un siècle. Ils pensent qu'ils ont été exterminés durant la Première Guerre mondiale.

La première pensée de Lloyd fut qu'il n'avait pas affaire avec n'importe qui. Un excellent combattant, des créatures rares, et un réseau permettant de le tracer sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui voulait, mais il allait devoir être très prudent.

_Brave garçon. Tu as enfin appris le respect des êtres supérieurs. Peut-être serait-il temps que tu me laisses agir en grand seigneur._

« La ferme ! »

– Et quelles sont vos attentes ? demanda Lloyd.

– Que tu viennes passer une autre épreuve dans notre manoir, et travailler pour Mr Bennino si tu réussis.

– Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais perdre mon temps avec vous alors que j'ai mes propres projets ? répliqua cyniquement le Serpentard.

– Oh, oui, regarde.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches un appareil photo.

– Tu croyais que le flash n'était là que pour t'aveugler ? J'ai sur cet ingénieux engin une photo de toi à visage découvert et les ailes sorties. À mon avis, les agences de presses se l'arracheront.

_IMBÉCILE ! Tue-moi ce type ! Endoloris ! Avada Kedavra !_

Il se massa la tête. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de loger un psychopathe ?

Il avait encore son poignard. Il allait devoir agir.

– Bien sûr, je ne suis désormais plus le seul à posséder cette image compromettante. Tous mes collègues pourront t'afficher entre le poster de Tony Montana et de Fernandel, rajouta le nixe.

_Coincé. Accepte maintenant. Nous leur ferons regretter plus tard. S'ils révèlent ton identité, je ne pourrai plus faire mon coup d'état surprise._

« Je me passerais de tes commentaires ».

– Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

La créature magique eut un sourire satisfait et lui tendit un papier.

– Rends-toi à ce lieu, ce soir à vingt heures, heure locale.

Lloyd lut avec consternation: Museo della Cattedrale, Chiusi, Italie.

– Et comment je fais pour y être à temps ? Avec le décalage, il ne me reste qu'une heure pour traverser un océan.

– Ce n'est pas mon problème. Et pour ton propre bien, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois présent.

Le nixe plongea dans l'eau, et disparut complètement.

Lloyd enflamma un arbre de rage. Il n'avait pas pas beaucoup d'options. Sa liberté était en jeu, il devait faire le clown pour un inconnu, et avait subi une nouvelle défaite.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire le tour du monde en transplanant vers l'Ouest pour ne pas être désavantagé par le décalage horaire. Cependant, il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes avec les ministères s'ils le repéraient.

Il commença à mettre au point un plan pour pouvoir vivre dans la clandestinité. Il ne devrait ainsi plus rien au monde. Le problème était que l'organisation de ce Bennino pouvait le retrouver sans problème. Il devait réellement obéir pour une fois.

Mais le transplanage, en plus de le faire remarquer par les autorités, allait l'épuiser, et il ne survivrait certainement pas à un autre ''examen d'embauche'' après un tel voyage.

Ses yeux scintillèrent et devinrent rougeâtre.

_Amateur, laisse-moi te montrer comment l'on agit lorsqu'on est un Seigneur des Ténèbres._


End file.
